Breathe not a word of this
by Undertaker's HellRider
Summary: Amelia was everything a noble woman shouldn't be... At wits end her father seeked out the only man he thought could help, the vampire elder, Viktor. But for Amelia there is a thin line between love and hate. Full summary inside . Viktor/OC.
1. Solace

**Breathe not a word of this.**

Amelia was everything a noble woman shouldn't be. She was insubordinate towards her father, thought little of her royal duties, and often snuck out to hunt werewolves. At wits end Corvus seeked out the only man he thought could help, the vampire elder, Viktor. Amelia despised her father for his betrayal and did all she could to anger Viktor, to put her father at shame for his decision. Little did she know the man she tried so hard to anger would be the very man she fell in love with. Afterall, there is a thin line between love and hate.

A lovely little Viktor/Amelia story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Solace.

Clouding the murky town streets hundreds of lycans worked hard to please their vampire owners. The sight did not shock me, I knew well of how things worked outside of my small town, and outside of my father's coven. I passed by a blacksmith lycan with long dark brown hair, he seemed tamed compared to the state I normally saw his kind in. He was working hard on completing a sword, barely even paying attention to me as I passed him by.

For a moment I glanced to the side where my father continued to walk in pace with me, there really was no chance for me to escape this time. I had finally reached the end of my insubordination; my grand adventure had finally reached its ending. There was only one reason we had come to this larger, stricter coven, and his name was Viktor. He was the elder of our breed, the first from what knowledge I had collected over the years. Ruthless, elegant, and anything but compassionate.

I on the other hand was rebellious, never listened, and spoke back on more then one occasion. Not the typical behavior of a nobleman's daughter, though my parents had the best intentions for me, it was merely something I did not desire to become. I wanted to be in the field, I was a fighter, passionate about my cause. I cared not for the frilly lace dresses; the social gossiping, and I certainly would never become a man's trophy.

In good faith my parent's named me Amelia, after the beautiful and elegant elder that shared power over this coven alongside Viktor and Markus. I was not that Amelia though, I was my own person, and I wanted to make my own rules. My father had dragged me here literally kicking and screaming until we crossed the gates of this large town and I realized there was no turning back. My father hoped that our breed's old-fashioned elder could turn me into the noble woman I was bound to become, I highly doubted it.

"Father please." A soft spoken plea to get him to turn around. I had heard hundreds of horror stories of the things Viktor was capable of doing, I was not ready for this kind of change. I knew I could behave if given the chance, I also knew a week back home pretending to be elegant would banish my father's insane plan to have Viktor mold me.

"You've left me no choice Amelia," My father said with a hint of coldness. I had finally drawn a line and pushed him to this point, atleast that is the way he presented his side of the case to me. "I have forgiven you time and time again and still you betray my trust. This is how things must be, this is exactly what you need." He explained as if it were a simple transaction of some kind to leave me here, There would be no way for me to talk my father out of my already decided fate… Unless I presented myself in an elegant manor before Viktor. I would parade around, acting elegant and kind. He would see in a noblewoman in me, one that did not need his harsh training. It was fool proof.

My father moved to stand before me as we entered the council's room. The walls were a dark washed out granite color, bathed in shadows. Vampires lined every wall dressed in elegant black clothing. At the very end of the room a stone throne lay with an intricate 'V' design etched into it. My eyes met the elder's. They were unlike anything I had seen before, a magnificent blue that burned like the sun's rays, penetrating deep into my very soul shattering my 'fool proof' plan to bits.

"Corvus." Viktor's tone was as cold as his eyes.

"Sire." I watched my father kneel before the elder with admiration. I stood in place unaware of what to do. Viktor's eyes stayed glued to mine, staring me down, stripping me of all courage and knowledge.

"Kneel." My father demanded with a whisper. I dropped down quickly and kept my head bowed, barely daring to look through my lashes as the elder seated in front of us.

"What brings you here Corvus, what is your urgency to see me?" He questioned in a dark tone. My father slowly looked over at me.

"Viktor, I seek your guidance, I need you to help my daughter become the noble woman she was born to be." My father answered in a tone I had never heard him use before. Viktor truly frightened him which surprised me, never had I seen my father spewing such respect. Viktor looked away from my father and back to me. His long fingers slowly curled around his goblet, blood sloshed over the edges of the cup dripping onto his clothes as he eyed me with a vague expession.

"And what is the trouble with Amelia?" Viktor questioned in the same cool tone. My father glanced to me for a moment then back to the elder.

"She is far too adventurous for her own good. She sneaks out at night to fight, will not oblique to any council partaking, shows no respect, and refuses to become what she was born into." I wanted to grind my teeth together, and spit out every insult I could think of. It was not my fault I behaved this way, if my father had just let me be who I wanted I would not have to go about things as I did.

"You may stop gnashing your teeth together Amelia." Viktor's icy tone broke the silence. I looked up quickly, how had he caught my reaction? I had done my best to keep the strain from my face but still he had seen through it.

"I do believe it will be in Amelia's best interest if she remains here at my castle…under my close watch." Viktor's eyes bore into me as if he had seen everything wrong I had done in the past. "I will bring her to her full potential." He promised my father as he took a sip of the crimson liquid in his cup. My jaw nearly sunk to the floor in one swift motion. He was an elder, didn't he have better things to do then trying to make me into a 'council woman'?

"I am forever in your debt, Sire, thank you." My father's voice was full of excitement.

"Go now Corvus, I shall take things from here." Viktor flicked his first two fingers toward my father who in turn rose, bowed a second time and left me behind. The doors sealed loudly, as I felt the last fleeting moments of my free life slip away. I was now under Viktor's watch and command.

* * *

A/N:

-I know most people don't like Viktor but for some reason I do, so this little idea popped into my head.

-If you're interested I'll continue it, but if everyone is a Viktor-hater...then I'll put the stake through the heart of this story.

-Though, if you do like it, comments would be greatly loved.


	2. Push me farther

Chapter 2: Push me farther.

Viktor turned to his left where a vampire was scribbling something down upon a scroll.

"Tanis, take Amelia to her room." Viktor's tone was even, still cold, and it angered me. I was not staying here. It didn't make a difference what my father wanted; I was old enough to make my own decisions. I'd flee this stupid coven, and I'd go into hiding. Eventually I would be forgotten about and my life would be swept under the rug as if I had not existed. A comfort I could live with. I rose from my kneeled position slowly.

"I will not go to my room." I straightened my posture as I glared at the elder before me. He looked taken back for only a moment, as if he could not believe my naivete to speak to him in that manor. I could hear the muffled gasps fill the room as the other council members eyes were glued to the scene happening before them. Had no one ever spoken back to Viktor before? Suddenly I regretted confronting him on my first day, and in front of the other noble members. Viktor set his goblet down on the arm of the chair as he rose from his seat taking the few small steps to reach me. I had not realized he was much taller then I.

"If you do not wish to go to your room, that is no problem." He said in a sweet tone that I had never heard him use since coming here. A tone that would have been normal on anyone else but I knew something much worse was coming. I could almost feel his anger suffocating me already. He looked away from me to the death dealer guards at the door. His tone was now bitter, as if the very sight of me sickened him all the sudden. "Take Amelia to the dungeons, let her room with the dogs till she sees how gracious I was being." He turned his back to me and went back towards his throne. The dogs? The Lycans! No, I would not go. I reached forward just catching the edge of his robe, holding onto his arm.

"Viktor please do not send me down there." I glanced back as the death dealers ran towards me to drag me away. Viktor held up the same to fingers causing the guards to pause. He looked down at me with careless eyes. It was then that I knew he would show no mercy towards me, I had made a grave mistake.

"Perhaps next time you will appreciate the little kindness I show you, Amelia." My throat was incredibly dry all the sudden, and I could not find the proper words. He was actually looking down upon me with something different from disgust, something much softer, much more forgiving. Now I was the one taken back. Perhaps I would show the elder some respect, even if just for a few days till my plan to be rotten was put back into place.

"I will be." I promised thinking Viktor was showing me pity and allowing me to retire to my guestroom for the night but I had been wrong again. His thin lips curved upwards in a half smile, mocking me almost.

"Yes, I think after a day in the dungeons you will be very appreciative." He pulled his sleeve from my fingertips by snapping back his arm and took his place on the throne as he gave a faint gesture to the two guards. They ascended on me and grabbed me roughly but I refused to go without a fight. If Viktor wished to make an example out of me, I would show him that I was not one to be pushed into submission. I slammed my fist into the first guards face watching him stumble backwards, he obviously had not expected such a sharp blow from a woman. This is when I drew my sword and eyed the next guard, inviting him to try and take me on.

"Do not touch me again." I growled through gritted teeth. I had fought more rabid werewolves then either of them, I was sure of it; they would not have enough knowledge to handle me. The guards looked over my shoulder, I'm assuming towards Viktor for some kind of guidance but that is when I felt a cold blade press against my jugular vein. I craned my neck slowly as far as it could go without pressing painfully against the blade. Shock overcame me as I recognized my antagonist to be none other then Viktor. He looked livid; I had crossed a further line. Before I was able to form some kind of explanation he pulled the blade from my throat, spun me around and grabbed my sword. I watched as he threw it roughly to the floor, it skidded across with a scraping sound before finally stopping at the stairway to his throne. Viktor put his blade back in its hiding place beneath his black robe and glared down at me with hatred.

"Everyone out." Viktor demanded as he continued to eye me. I dropped my gaze to the stone floor, fearing the look burning in his eyes. I could hear the shuffled sounds of the vampires exiting through the doors before they closed for a second time leaving Viktor and I alone together. "Amelia, you are lucky to be the daughter of Corvus." He spat at me, his tone becoming more chilled. "If not for your father's loyalty to this coven, you would be dead by now." Another sharp stab to my emotions. I felt worthless as I stood with no exit; I had to listen to every sharp sting of Viktor's cruel words. "Do I make myself clear?" Viktor grasped my arm tightly forcing my to look up. His lip was raised slightly exposing his long canine fang on the right side of his mouth. I swallowed heavily.

"Yes." I finally mumbled as I dropped my head low. Viktor released my arm with a small huff of air before walking towards the doors. He pulled them open looking out.

"Tanis." Viktor called out. I heard a small mumbled exchange between the two vampire men before Viktor looked back to me. "Morning approaches, I am done with you for the night, follow Tanis to your room." Viktor instructed as he stepped back allowing a path for me to walk by. For a moment I hesitated, did I dare try and get my sword before following Tanis or would Viktor scold me for that act too? It felt like too much of a risk, Viktor had cut me many breaks and I didn't dare press my luck further. I left the weapon behind and headed towards the doors but was abruptly stopped my Viktor's grasp. "Never speak back to me again Amelia, know my kindness tonight by allowing you to retire in your quarters for the morning." His eyes were locked to mine; he looked so much like a skilled hunter as he basked in the shadow of the room, his blue eyes burning brightly. "Next time you will be sleeping with the dogs." He let go of my arm and I continued walking past him without a word. Viktor had shaken me, it was the first time any creature had, and it infuriated me. He would not have the last say in things; I would fight him back. Tomorrow night would be a new game.

* * *

A/N:

-This chapter gets dedicated to eternally bound because she makes me laugh. Lol.

-Hope it was as good as the first, it's very hard writing Viktor. He's so complex and I'd never want to betray the character... he'd probably backhand me if I did. (You'll probably only get this reference if you've seen Rise of the Lycans).

-I guess that's it. :].


	3. Downtime

Chapter 3: Downtime.

I followed Tanis down the hallway as he led me towards the back of the castle. The way the vampire kept glancing back to make sure I was still following him made me believe he highly feared Viktor's wrath. And though it annoyed me to see the way people walked on pins and needles around Viktor, I understood, I had seen the anger brewing in his eyes and like all others I had been reduced to a quivering mess under his gaze.

"Do you know how lucky you were?" Tanis said slowing his pace to walk beside me. I studied him for a moment; he looked like the kind of guy who was both a coward and a friend, if that made any kind of sense.

"Viktor is just lucky I had my back turned to him when he attacked me." I replied with a hint of anger. I was very bitter over the fact that he had gotten his blade against my throat. I never should have ruled him out of the fight, I should have expected he would do something. Never again would I turn my back on the elder, he would always be an enemy as well. Tanis shook his head as if in shock that the lessons I had received tonight did not settle in my mind.

"Viktor would have killed anyone else had they of disrespected him as you did." Tanis continued to explain to me. "You are fortunate, truthfully." He almost looked awed, he really did believe Viktor would have killed me. It should have frightened me into place but all it did was make me wish to push the elder's buttons further. I would humiliate him for taking me under his watch. Both my father and Viktor would regret their mutual decision to change me; I would not easily be broken.

"Someone needed to stand up to him." I replied with less care. "He's too high and mighty on his throne. I doubt he knows much about battles. He got a cheap shot on me when my back was turned." I answered as we turned the corner heading down to the left. Tanis let out an obnoxious laugh till I glared at him. It seemed after my actions earlier even I frightened the man a little, so I had been right, he was a bit of a coward. That could prove useful sometime later.

"What's so funny?" I asked curious as to what I could have said to make the vampire laugh so loudly. I certainly didn't think anything I had said was funny.

"You do know he is a war-lord, don't you?" Tanis asked surprised. It was like he expected me to know everything about Viktor. Hadn't he heard the part of the conversation where my father explained I refused to be part of the council, and how I passionately refused to be a noble woman? It would mean I had not read much into the history of our kind. And I especially knew nothing of Viktor's origin, only that he was a ruthless elder. Tanis glanced around for a moment as if searching for someone to be around, upon settling that we were alone he leaned closer to me.

"In Viktor's human life he was the most powerful war-lord known to mankind." He whispered to me. "That is where his ruthlessness comes into play, it is why he is such a harsh elder." He glanced around again to make sure no one was following us.

"Is that why everyone fears him?" I asked consumed in the small amounts of knowledge I was receiving from Tanis. He nodded.

"His punishment for crimes are brutal. Lycans are whipped with cat'o'nines that have razor sharp silver on the end. He keeps order any way he can. Every move made will better the coven." Tanis's eyes darted back and forth again before he pulled away from me. I guess story time was over which disappointed me greatly.

"Well, what else do you know?" I asked wanting more. He couldn't begin to tell a story and abruptly stop. Tanis sighed as if realizing he had already said too much.

"This is your room." He would no longer talk to me about the past; he avoided the topic now as if we had never spoken the entire walk to the room. "Viktor instructed me to lock you inside to prevent wandering about the castle, and a possible escape." Tanis informed me with regret. I truly believe he thought I would cause a scene and make his job much harder, but it was not Tanis I was furious with, it was Viktor.

"I understand, Viktor has every right to worry about my behavior." I answered turning away from Tanis as I walked into my room. "And when is my 'time out' over?" I asked glancing to him for another moment. Tanis half smiled at me, finding humor in my words, it made me like him much more. He was such a nice contrast from Viktor, finally someone I could joke with.

"My guess would be once Viktor awakes and is able to watch your every move." He was still smiling from my sarcastic comment.

"Thank you, Tanis." I gave a small nod.

"See you tomorrow night, Amelia." Tanis replied as he closed the doors. I heard the locks turning before Tanis's light footsteps led off down the hallway where we had just come. Curious I tried the handle just encase and was filled with disappointment to find it actually locked. Realizing I was stuck in the room until Viktor decided to let me out, I figured I might as well inspect my new home. On the far wall I could see dim light peering in through the crack in between the blinds. I walked carefully pulling the heavy black blinds open to shed some light into the room. The window was made of stained glass, but it still allowed me to realize the sun would rise any moment.

I glanced back towards the room and spotted an assortment of candles on a wooden vanity. I walked to them, lighting each one before returning to the window to close the blinds. It would be idiotic of me to get burned by the sun's rays just trying to see my new bedchamber. The candles shed just enough light to allow me to see my new room.

There was an antique dresser to the left, with intricate woodcarvings no doubt much older then I. A four poster bed was in the center of the room, piled high with pillows and extensive bed sheets. A vanity lay right across the bed with a large mirror hanging from the wall above it. The floor was covered with Persian carpet that contrasted nicely against the ice-cold stone flooring. Aside from the basics there were many elegant paintings to 'liven' the room up, and other endless trinkets I would explore at a later time. This room was far grander then mine at home and instantly I fell in love with it.

I walked to the dresser pulling the doors open finding something to sleep in. I had to get my rest, or I would be no match for Viktor tomorrow evening. And I certainly wanted to bring my best to the table. I changed and walked to the vanity blowing the candles out after I brushed my hair then slowly made my way towards the large, extravagant bed, and climbed under the sheets. Tomorrow Viktor would regret his choice to keep me here.

* * *

A/N:

-I know these chapters are kind of short, but for the moment I rather update more often with shorter chapters then waiting weeks to write long ones.

-Also, I know there wasn't any Viktor in this one (very disapointing) but he will certainly be back in the next one.


	4. Why don’t you give up?

Chapter 4: Why don't you give up?

I woke as the last minutes of daylight filtered away, and night took its role once again. I sat restlessly in bed knowing it would be pointless to even get up, it's not like I could actually escape from this room anyway. I was a caged animal, like the scum Lycans, until Viktor gave Tanis the 'okay' to release me from my bedroom cell.

I looked up sharply when I heard the locks clicking. Was it odd that I was excited to see Tanis again? I had thought up of many more Viktor jokes in my boredom. The door pulled inward and I grinned happy to finally be getting out of the room.

"I see Viktor has finally allowed me out of my cage, Tanis," I said in a cheerful tone. How could I not be happy? I was finally getting out of this room. No matter how nice it was, after a while even a palace could become a prison.

"Sorry to disappoint, my dear Amelia." Viktor's tone was as cruel as ever, laced with a hidden malice. He did not seem in the mood to toy around with me today. Something had to be going on around the castle to place him in this much of a fowl mood. I certainly should have waited to make sure it was Tanis I was speaking to, but perhaps this comment would work in my favor and continue to anger the elder like I had originally hoped for.

"Shouldn't you knock before entering a lady's chamber? I could have been indecent." I replied with a growl. Viktor's anger seemed soothed away and instead he looked half amused with my answer.

"But you do not wish to be a noble woman, therefore I will treat as if you aren't one." He answered me.

"Well, an elder like yourself should not enter a woman's room without a knock, noble or not." I hissed angrily. Viktor glared at me again.

"Get dressed Amelia, I do not have time to waist with your childish antics." He demanded from me. I laughed, folded my arms and pulled the covers high over my head ignoring him.

"I was not behaving childish, but now I will!" I shouted staying wrapped up in the bed. Did he really think I would make things easy on him? I think not. I would be the same insubordinate woman I had always been. Elder or not, he would not have control of me.

"Amelia, I demand you get up from that bed this instant!" Viktor's tone was harsher, a more rushed pace, something that could be considered a yell.

"I insist you shut the door and leave me be!" I screamed back. I jolted slightly when I felt the blankets ripped from the bed accompanied by a pain searing through my arm as I was pulled out of the bed and to my feet.

"You are living under my rules, you are part of my coven, and you will do as I say. Am I not the Master of the house!" Viktor's tone was loud, angry, and accompanied by a sharp backhand across the face. My cheek burned painfully as I felt tears fighting to fall down my face. I had never felt such a powerful blow from someone before. I could not even comprehend that he had actually struck me. Was that even allowed, surely my father would not left me here if he knew Viktor were to harm me.

"I will get my father to take me home!" I shouted doing my best to push him away. "He will hear of your cruelty and take me away!" I continued to raise my tone, I was so angry, unable to think straight as all I saw was red. Viktor's lips curved upwards with a small devlish grin as he slammed me backwards against the wall. His body much taller and stronger then mine, keeping me pinned against the wall, blocked in with no exit.

"I can do with you as I see fit. This is my coven, you will listen to my rules." He glared down at me, his blue eyes gleaming with hatred as if fueled by my pain. I had managed to piss him off, it was obvious now, and there would be no way to quietly talk him down. So I decided to go for it all, why not push him over the edge, cause him to loose his cool. If he wished to strike me, I would plague him with my stubbornness.

"I refuse to listen to someone like you." I spat back at him. Viktor was frightening, but he would not break me down. I winced as I felt his hand wrap tightly around my throat, his nails digging into the side of my neck painfully, surely drawing blood.

"I will treat you no better then the dogs I use to protect this coven, Amelia. I have been far too patient with you and you have taken advantage of my hospitality. Get dressed now." He hissed to me, his lip quivering with frustration. "This is your last chance before I find a punishment fit for your behavior." He warned me. Viktor truly was trying to be patient with me, I was certainly appreciative that my father was such a close friend, otherwise Tanis might have been right about my premature death.

"And what would you like me to wear Sire?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. Viktor released my neck with a hiss, backhanding me a second time for mocking him. I stumbled to the left, collapsing on one knee in front of Viktor's boots.

"Guards!" He shouted. I watched four death dealers pour into the room, Viktor had learned it would take more then two to hold me down. I had no place to escape them this time, not when they surrounded me along with Viktor. "Take Amelia to the dungeons, let her learn of my cruelty, lock her in a cell, and leave her there." He ordered looking to them; he then directed his attention to me again. He leaned down pulling me up by the arm making sure I gave him my full attention. "You are fortunate Amelia, I should have you whipped for your mockery." Hesitantly he released my arm and turned away from me as if I no longer was present in his world before storming out of the room. The four death dealers jumped me before I had a chance to run. I fought with all my might slamming my fist repeatedly in their faces, biting when I got the chance to but still they overpowered me and I was dragged down the hallway to the dungeons. I would have no forgiveness from Viktor this time, it should have set me straight, should have made me bow down at his feet like all the others, but I would not give in yet.

* * *

A/N:

-Another one dedicated to eternally bound who's Viktor ramblings I adore, cause they make me want to write more about him. Though at one point she was worried I might be a creepy old man writing fanfics about Viktor from my basement b/c her friends said so. :].

-Can I just say cruelty fits Viktor well? XD.

-Comments? Critiques? Ideas?, all welcomed.


	5. Restraint

Chapter 5: Restraint.

I stumbled down the stairway still trying to fight back as Viktor's men dragged me down to the dungeon. He truly was cruel, putting me beside the dogs I had hunted so passionately. One guard pulled open a cell door all the way at the end before the other three threw me inside. I scrambled to get to my feet as I ran for the exit but they slammed the barred door shut before I could reach it. The stench of sweat, blood, and dog made me want to gag. This place was hell for a vampire like myself.

I retreated into the corner of the cell, bracing my back against the stone wall as I sunk to the floor covered with scratchy hay. Never in my existence had I heard of a vampire being locked in captivity beside a bunch of mongrel beasts. It seemed so much worse as I thought deeper into it. I glanced to the right where a group of the filthy beasts eyed me like their prey. I couldn't understand why their nostrils flared and their eyes glazed over with hunger.

My neck, it finally clicked. How could I have not recognized the smell of my own blood? I instinctively reached upward touching the side of my neck where the wound Viktor had inflicted with his fingertips still tried to heal. Normally my skin would have adhered itself by now, but I had not fed for some time and was not as strong as I could have been. I kept my fingers grasped tightly around the wound to try and prevent more blood from oozing down the side of my neck. I did not want to provide a reason for the animals beside me to go into some kind of blood frenzy, which I knew they were very capable of.

"Look away you mongrels." I shouted angrily at the Lycans. I would not be their next meal, they had no way to reach me, and those funny looking collars told me they could not change. Viktor had been smart when installing that as a safety precaution. Those creatures could not be trusted, even chained up. I was sure of that much. I had lost my mother to a werewolf attack and since that day I vowed to stop at nothing to bring their entire breed accountable for her death.

"It's funny to see a leech down here." One of the werewolves teased me. I hissed instinctively at them and spat towards their cell in anger and disgust.

"I'd rather be a leech then a rabid dog, atleast no collar binds my neck!" I retorted. This caused a howl of laughter from my cellmates.

"Judging by the claw marks on your neck, you have already been branded by him." Another mocked. I stood from the corner coming at them. I tried to reach into their cell to get a hold of any of them but they pulled out of my grasp laughing the entire time. Teasing me, just out of reach.

"Without being a werewolf, she certainly is a bitch." Another teased. I screeched at them in anger, wanting to tear them to shreds and feed them to their own rabid brethren. It would teach them a lesson when messing with a skilled fighter like myself but I was so weak from not feeding. I felt a hint of dizziness hit my body and knew my attempts would prove useless. I returned to my corner and curled up slightly, trying to keep my back to their cell.

"I think we've upset her." They continued to harass me. Viktor's punishment was fit; he had made his point clear.

"Atleast I have a chance of leaving this place, you will die in slavery, to a vampire war-lord none the less." It was the last comment I was willing to make to them, I would not waste another breath of air on them. They were mindless beasts, animals with no thought. Scum compared to my breed, and I despised them greatly.

"Aww, she think she's not Viktor's property as well." A larger one cooed to me. I said nothing; I bit my lip and remained silent. There was no reasoning with their kind for they did not have the ability to comprehend logic and thinking for that matter.

"I should have expected to find you down here." A familiar voice whispered in between the bars of my cage. I rose and walked to the door overcome with joy to see Tanis.

"Can you get me out of here?" I asked impatiently. He nodded his head.

"I can, but Viktor would kill me. You made him very angry." Tanis half scolded, he truly believed I should give into Viktor's demands and live life as all others did, fearing the warlord.

"He struck me, I was not going to listen to his demands." I countered angrily. Why was everyone going out of his or her way for Viktor's comfort?

"He wants to keep you down here for atleast a week." Tanis shook his head slightly. "I convinced him that you would have calmed down by the time his meeting is over, he is going to come down here and see for himself. I suggest you play nice for him." Tanis really had my best interest in mind, and I wondered why he was so kind. Perhaps he was as tired of Viktor's cruel ways? Maybe he wished to bring a little bit of positive aspects to Viktor's ruling? The answer did not concern me much, I was merely glad to know I'd be getting far away from the fleabags in the cell beside me.

"Thank you for shortening my sentence, I would not have been able to last much longer down here. These beasts beside me are idiots." I answered glaring at them for a minute. They pretended not to listen but Tanis and I both knew they were listening to every word closely. "Do you think Viktor will allow me to feed tonight?" I asked. Tanis shook his head.

"You will not be allowed out on your own, ever. You've proven to Viktor you are not trustworthy, I'm sure he will provide steers blood for you though."

"How kind of him." I said with sarcasm. Tanis gave a light shrug; perhaps he had felt Viktor was catching on to our friendship. Maybe he wasn't standing up to Viktor like I had thought, but was playing me in favor of Viktor's team. All of the sudden I no longer desired talking or teasing playfully with Tanis. He could not be trusted like I once thought. It saddened me greatly to know the one friend I thought I had made was most likely a trader, I was alone again. A mission and conquest I would have to endure all on my own.

"I better go, Viktor will be waiting for me to keep track of all said at the meeting. Know you'll have an hour or two of wait." Tanis said pulling away from the door. I nodded my head watching him leave as I re-took my place in the corner. Though Viktor's methods were deprived of all emotions, I was beginning to admire that he was not giving into my normal tactics. He had endurance and strength, that I never thought he would posses. He had perfectly set up his men like pawns in a game, and I was simply falling into each trap he set. I would have to find someway to overcome Viktor's skills and knowledge.

* * *

A/N:

-Nothing really important to say here aside from tons of praise for those of you who review my story. It really fuels me to write.

-And once again, I know, another Viktor-less chapter but he can't dominate everything.

Viktor: I beg to differ.


	6. Vague

Chapter 6: Vague.

The distinct click of the metal cell being opened is what first woke me. I guess some time during my two hours of waiting; I had fallen asleep in the corner from boredom. It's not like the werewolves would have provided any kind of conversation. I touched my neck and felt the skin had finally healed despite the small dried trail of blood.

I removed my hand from the side of my neck and stretched out with a small yawn. My body ached painfully; I would need to feed soon. I gently rubbed my eyes as I gazed up at the shadow that loomed over me. I did not need to see the features to know who it was. The shadow itself was the only answer I needed.

"Tanis informed me that you have calmed down." Viktor eyed me expectantly. "Well, have you?" He continued to glare down at me. He was still angry over what had happened earlier in my bedchamber. If anyone should have been angry, it was I. I hadn't hit Viktor, he had no reason to be upset with me but I had all the reasons in the world to be angry with him. I weighed my options carefully this time, trying to decide whether it would be in my best interest to play nice or to go all out against him. Was I willing to spend a week down here? Truthfully, no, I did not want that to be my fate.

Then an idea sparked in my mind; did I dare lock him down here? Could I get to the cell door before he did? No, probably not. I'd receive the sharpest backhand of my life if I even attempted such an act. None of my ideas would work; I was backed into the corner literally and figuratively.

"And she said she wasn't Viktor's pet." One of the beasts in the cell beside me whispered under their breath. I bit my tongue to the point where it was almost painful.

"Silence!" Viktor screamed glaring at them. "You keep your nose from my affairs." He shouted at them. In an odd way he was almost defending me, restoring my pride. The werewolf looked down nervously; he obviously had not expected his comment to be caught by Viktor. "I should have you lashed for meddling in my personal business. If you wish to have a problem with me of your own, I will provide your punishment." He continued to keep his gaze fixed upon the animals in the cage to the right. They sunk into the shadows of the cage, knowing Viktor's words were true. He would have them lashed for intruding upon his business. Viktor looked away from them and back to me.

"Now Amelia, have you calmed down?" He asked for the second time, his tone slightly sharper. "If you do not answer, I will leave you down here and let you cool for a few days." He warned me for a final time. Why did I feel like a dog all the sudden, Viktor asked me to speak on command and I was to do it or be punished. He knew how to dominate all aspects, but if I had to bark to get out of here, I would gladly bark.

"Yes, I've calmed down." I vowed. Viktor watched a moment longer, testing to see if I was lying.

"Then I want you to dress and come to the meeting with the noble mortals." He watched me still, searching for defiance to show on my face. Little did he know I was truthful, anything to be out of this cell.

"Alright." I agreed. Viktor opened his mouth to spit out something bitter till he released I had agreed. I had caught him off guard, he had been so prepared to damn me for my insubordinate nature but for once I bowed my head just slightly. If Viktor thought he was getting somewhere with me, then his methods would hopefully be less ruthless and cruel.

"I see." He said more softly, stunned by my willingness to do as he asked of me. "Then let us go." He reached down extending his hand to me. I stared at it in shock; it was the first time Viktor had ever tried to help me. I awkwardly took his hand and allowed him to pull me to my feet. His strength was tremendous, telling me that I really had no idea of just what power ran through his veins. The stories I had heard of as a child had been true; Viktor was the strongest of our breed. The thought suddenly chilled me, knowing what he was capable of doing. I was going to pull my hand away from his but he continued to hold it watching me closely. He turned towards the open cell door.

"You could have told me you had not eaten for some time." He said turning away from me as he walked out the doors. I followed behind him looking down to my hand. How could my hand have been any indication that I was practically becoming anemic over my lack of blood?

"How did you-" I began to ask but Viktor cut me off.

"Will you be able to hold your hunger?" He asked glancing to me as we walked in pace with eachother. It felt odd to be followed by a group of six death dealers. Did Viktor ever go somewhere alone or was it too much of a risk? The whole affair felt so impersonal. I wanted to whisper so they could not hear me but I felt Viktor would misread my tone and think I was plotting something.

"Hold my hunger how?" I asked confused. For some reason I was unable to keep up with Viktor's thoughts.

"Around the noble mortals." He replied annoyed. "Will you restrain from attacking?" He asked with anger. Was he setting me up? He knew it was forbidden to feed off mortals, though in my day I had taken my fair share of risks to taste their forbidden nectar. My eyes hazed to nearly the same bright blue color as Viktor's when I recalled how sweet a mortal's blood could be. "I see that is a no." Viktor concluded. "Then I will have something waiting for you there. Do not disappoint me Amelia, I can not afford to have the mortals turn against us. They provide the silver we use to kill the mindless dogs." He said watching me. I nodded my head silently trying to calm myself down. I was terrified to think of what Viktor would do to me if he knew I had fed on mortals before in my lifetime.

"I understand." I verbalized worried he would take my silence as something horrible too.

"Now hurry and get ready, your clothes are laid out, I do not have time to waste." He indicated for me to rush as we approached my bedroom. I quickly went inside and closed the doors finding a pile of black clothing waiting just like he had said.

* * *

A/N:

-Another short update for tonight. This time Viktor filled! Yay!

-Anyone noticing the way Amelia/Viktor's relationship is begining to change.

-Comments always loved.


	7. Truth revealed

Chapter 7: Truth revealed.

I walked into my room, a certain excitement coursing through my veins. I was actually looking forward to this meeting. I had no idea why either? Never in my lifetime had I ever wanted to be present at these regal affairs. I would normally do all I could to get out of the event, making up endless excuses to my father as to why I should not be included, yet again. And now abruptly I had made a drastic change, wanting to go. It threw me off, honestly clouded my mind, what was wrong with me?

I sat down on the bed, sinking into the soft mattress as I stared at the pile of clothes waiting for me. Had I crossed my very first rule? The one where I would not do something to stay out of Viktor's wrath, was I merely doing this to please him? The thought terrified me. I wasn't doing it out of fear; I certainly did not fear Viktor the way others did...was I...

"Amelia." Viktor's sharp tone cut through the set of wooden doors easily as if they had not even been present. "Will you hurry?" His tone was the same rough octave as always and yet I felt my chest swell with something. Something beside hate. I felt sick, my whole world shifting around me. What had happened to me in the dungeon? No, I wasn't going to think of it a moment longer. I would get ready like Viktor wanted, and at the meeting I would do my best to drive him insane surely that would banish these foreign feelings growing in me.

"Yes Viktor, forgive me." I called back as I unfolded the pile of clothing. I stood up taking the sight in, a dress, oh how I hated dresses. I tilted my head to the left inspecting it further, it was midnight black, a soft fabric, and bunched towards the bottom. Not hideous, that was a positive.

"Amelia, hurry." Viktor barked out again. I glanced to the door for a second and back to the dress. It held elegance, and craved attention. It truly looked like something elder Amelia would wear, and she was a great ruler. I would have no problem holding her power and elegance while wearing the very thing I hated. I undressed quickly, and put the dress on, only then noticing a leather corset waiting on the bed. I slipped it over the dress and attempted to tie it in the back myself. "Amelia." Viktor's tone was sharper, more rushed, I was truly driving him mad, and oddly it thrilled me. There was something about making Viktor wait that amused me, maybe it was because to my knowledge I was the only one who did it and lived.

"I'm trying to tie the corset." I answered him making sure to deprive my tone of any disobedience. I wanted to frustrate him, but I was not willing to get backhanded again over my witty tongue. The door opened abruptly causing me to jump back startled. Viktor walked into the room without a knock and paused in mid step as he eyed me. At first I thought he was displeased with the dress choice, but it wasn't like I had picked it. Either he or one of his little council members had chosen it for me. I watched his face for some kind of reaction and saw the corner of his thin lips curve upward for only a brief second till he realized I was watching him intently.

"Turn Amelia." He straightened his posture before walking to me with his normal swagger. The cold tone back as well. Had for just a moment I'd seen Viktor pleased with me? I couldn't help but smile a little myself. Though I was unsure why his praise would matter to me, it never had before. In fact upon coming here I had enjoyed his displeasure most of all.

"Okay." I finally answered facing my mirror. Viktor walked behind me silently as his hands brushed against my waist.

"Bend over." He said looking at my face through the mirror's reflection. I stared at him, jaw half open.

"What?!" I asked aghast, my breath coming out in one rush of shock. What in the world was he thinking? Viktor cursed under his breath in a few different languages, only some I could recognize, others I had never heard before as he placed his hand on the top of my back and gently pushed me forward.

"I can not tie this with you standing straight up, plus it will be uncomfortable for you when you are sitting at the meeting so I'd like to allow you a little extra breathing room." He said with a slight glare, though amusement dared to play upon his thin lips. If I could have blushed, my face would have been bright red. I leaned forward against my vanity trying to steady my breath. The thought I had about Viktor was so impure, so wrong, what had I been thinking? I didn't dare look into the mirror to see his face. Hopefully he had not understood my outburst; hopefully he accounted it to something else. I felt I was going to die of embarrassment. "Now follow me." Viktor's voice cut off the thoughts running through my head. I stood up looking in the mirror for a moment as I looked at the dress. I looked powerful, worthy of being a noble woman. It was an odd sight, never would I have seen myself in this position before. Maybe somewhere deep inside I had longed for this, but my rage towards the Lycans had kept my mind stuck on one topic. "Amelia, there will be time to admire later, we are late, it is rude." Viktor reminded as he walked out of the room not bothering to wait for me. I grabbed the middle of my dress lifting it so that I could take larger steps without dragging it as I caught up to Viktor who was nearly half way down the hall by the time I exited my bedchamber.

"Why do I have to be dressed up anyway?" I asked curious, I knew the council members were always dressed elegant and of course Viktor was in the same state. It just seemed odd for me to be dressed up. My coven was far less powerful, I, much lower in rank then anyone here. I thought my attire would reflect my lower status. In comparison to the older vampires that belonged to this coven, I was no where near their level. Viktor glanced to me.

"You are to be a noble woman, Amelia, you will dress like one. Your armor is forbidden. Fighting is forbidden." He explained to me briefly.

"Why am I this dressed up though? This dress looks as if it could belong to Elder Amelia, and she is of your rank." I said glancing down to the expensive fabric, feeling I did not belong in it. I felt out of place, no matter how perfectly the dress fit my body. Viktor continued to watch me.

"You will dress like this from now on, I will have a servant girl arranged to help you in the future with your corsets since I do not have time to." He was not answering my question and it annoyed me. Was he distracted tonight or doing it on purpose, I could not tell.

"Viktor why am I this dressed up?" I asked again wanting a clarification. If he did not answer it meant he was hiding something, if he did answer something else had to have captured his thoughts previously.

"While you stay in my coven, you will be treated as if you belong here, since you are seen with me, you will dress appropriately." His answer was short, but it was all I needed to hear. He paused as if coming to another conclusion before he spoke again. "I intend on keeping my promise to your father, I will bring you to your full potential, so listen well to my lectures and understand the dance of politics my dear." My dear? That was a first. I was so used to him calling me by my name, but dear had certain smoothness when rolling off his tongue. Perhaps it was because I had never heard him say it to another, maybe it made me feel special all the sudden? I looked to Viktor and noticed he seemed confused, he must not have meant to say it. I sighed quietly as I continued to walk beside him. Why did I want him to call me dear anyway? I hated him, I was trapped here because of him, and I had to remind myself of that before I ever thought differently again.

* * *

A/N:

-May I just say it is terribly hard to keep within Viktor's character and still alude to the fact that he has other intentions going on inside his mind at the same time that arent' 'Viktorish'. Lol.

-Btw, totally love Amelia's constantly changing personality. ^^


	8. I can't

Chapter 8: I can't.

I followed Viktor into the isolated council room. The place was filled with vampire nobles, some I recognized from the day I first came to the castle. They all eyed me, as if they were in shock I had 'cleaned up' so well. It wasn't like I had changed, even if my outer appearance was polished by their standards. The women were the ones that leaned closest to whisper, I could hear their quiet tones though, and it angered me.

"Pay no attention to them." A soft whisper came from my left. I looked over to Viktor who offered me the briefest smile. "Change does not come about here often, you are their entertainment. Do not feed their habit." He explained as the emotionless expression fell upon his face again. I had seen another side of Viktor again, it was odd, odd enough to confuse and captivate me. Was there something more to him then his ruthlessness. Another pause as I thought over his words, _do not feed their habit_, I needed to feed and fast. My eyes glazed over a bright blue color again, I could feel the change come over me. I was starving. I needed blood.

"Here Amelia." Tanis came into my view abruptly; I must have been entirely zoned out. I looked to his hand with glee as I saw a goblet full of blood.

"Tanis you are a lifesaver." I said joyfully as I took a large gulp. I knew my eyes were ice blue as I spoke to him, but I could not contain my excitement to have the wonderful copper taste against my tongue again.

"One can only do so much." Tanis gave a small laugh before heading to the right of the room where he sat at a desk doing something with scrolls, I assumed getting ready to take down notes of what transpired in the meeting with the mortals.

"Amelia." I glanced up from my goblet to Viktor, he had moved past me already and was seated on his throne.

"Yes Viktor?" I asked with curiosity as he watched me. Why was I trying to hold a regal tone as I spoke to him? I had nothing to prove to the vampires surrounding me but all the sudden I felt the need to put on a show for them. To take on the role of a noble woman as if in just a day or so Viktor had managed to turn the corrupted child into an elegant noble, yeah right. I tried not to laugh at my amusing thoughts.

"I'd like you to sit beside me, I know you have not eaten for some time, I do not want the mortals to be a temptation for you." He said gently pointing to a seat empty beside his throne. I nodded my head and walked forwards silently taking my seat. Would the mortal nobles be my temptation or would Viktor himself be one? I continued to sip the blood silently, and hungrily as I glanced to Viktor, he seemed annoyed with something. I wondered what was on his mind.

"See, she is his new pet." I overheard a blonde haired vampire whisper to her friend. She was young, from the looks of it a couple of hundred years younger then me. Could Viktor hear her too? Was that was he was mad? I should have been mad but I was oddly content at the moment, maybe it was because I was fed and seated beside the most feared vampire, I was not entirely sure.

"Amelia is not my pet Rayne." Viktor hissed out. "I did not think you would be capable of stopping her if lust--" Viktor's voice quivered for a moment like he had taken an awkward breath. "Blood lust over took her." He continued finally. I watched the two of them back and forth. It was the first time I had heard Viktor stumble over his words…interesting.

"Sire, forgive me, I did not mean to say it in a disrespectful manor. Only implicating that you were superior to her." The blonde pleaded trying to convince Viktor she was not mocking him. I couldn't help but chuckle a little, it was pathetic the way most feared Viktor. It was even more pathetic that the girl looked at him with desire, it was not the man she desired though, it was his power, it was the position she would be in had he of chosen her as a mate…as an equal. Another muffled laugh found its way from my lips, and I quieted it down with another sip of blood.

"You will make it up to me Rayne." Viktor said leaning his chin against his left arm as it rested against the hard material of his throne. The girl almost looked eager, as if Viktor's words meant something much more then they did. Was she really dense enough to believe the ice-cold elder would have a personality switch and fall for her instantly? I continued to eye the blonde carefully, judging from her revealing clothes, and overall nature she had probably gone he whole life having men fall for her looks. I was certain there was as little substance in her mind as the beasts in the dungeon's minds. Wait, why did I even need to tear this girl down, I did not know her, perhaps that was what Viktor wanted a submissive vampire woman to push around, who was I to judge?

"I would do anything for you Sire." Rayne's eyes glazed a light shade of blue, not noticeable to the untrained eye, but as a hunter I could spot the change almost instantly. She was excited about something, she could probably smell the power in the air, and another muffled laugh covered by yet another sip of blood on my behalf.

"Then you will be Amelia's servant. Get her anything she needs, and help her dress." I could hear the mocking humor in Viktor's tone as he watched the young girl's face stiffen with disappointment. He enjoyed turning her down in front of all the council members. I had not given him enough credit to resist her young body, bravo Viktor, and not your typical hungry vampire…no pun intended.

"I will." She replied with less enthusiasm. It was very apparent that if anyone had wanted to be Viktor's 'pet' it was that Rayne girl. She had practically thrown herself at Viktor in front of everyone, only to be humiliated for her forward actions. I watched the girl's face, watched her eyes lock on mine with a threatening glare as if I was moving in on her territory. I rolled my eyes and let out a huff of annoyance.

"Something bothering you Amelia?" Viktor asked turning to me. I glanced to him, had I really cleared my throat that loud?

"No, moreso amused." I answered truthfully as I ran my finger across the rim of the goblet staring down into the blood at my reflection.

"And what could be so amusing?" Viktor glanced around as if trying to see if he had missed something.

"It would be wrong of me to humiliate the girl for throwing herself at you, I mean how could she resist being so promiscuous in front of so many people…such behavior of a noble woman." I spoke idly running my finger over the rim still as if I was naïve to what I was saying. When I looked up Viktor was staring at me with an interesting expression, a mixture of anger and amusement. Maybe this was not the first time Rayne had tried to make advances towards him. … Or worse, had Viktor seen the jealousy burning in my eyes over the blonde twit. I quickly looked away from him again and back down to the goblet watching the small ripples run across it from my movements.

"Amelia, I'd like to speak with you alone after this meeting. It seems you and I have much to go over…" His tone was scolding, he was definitely angry with me. I said nothing as I continued to look down.

"The human nobles are here." A salt and peppered haired man said as he stepped out of the way. The two heavy wooden doors opened and a group of mortals entered in a line, moving in step, like they were terrified. Had I of been a human, I would have behaved the same in a room full of vampires. I breathed deeply taking in the scent, heat radiated from their bodies, and their hearts beating like a musical song, how I missed the taste of their blood. I quickly took another swig of the steers' blood to calm my craving. It would be no good for me to attack them. I stole a glance at Viktor who straightened in his seat as the mortals entered, he wanted to present himself as superior, and he did look the part at the moment.

"Janosh, do you not own the largest silver mine in these lands?" Viktor asked pointing to an empty space at a larger proportioned man. I took interested clearly based on Viktor's tone, he was livid, the kind of angry tone he had used before striking me. The mortal had better have a good excuse or I knew what was to come.

"It's been overrun." The mortal stepped forward slightly, speaking in a muffled tone. He looked nervous, and he needed to be. "Our workers were infected by the beasts." He continued to explain. Viktor growled.

"How unfortunate." He paused. "And costly." He added after a moment, he leaned backwards resting fully against the throne backing. "I think the rights to half your mine will cover our expense."

"Your assistance!" The man shouted with laughter. "We have seen the fires as we traveled here…you could not protect them, what should make us believe you could protect us?" The man demanded to know. I gave him credit for having the guts to speak back to Viktor; immortal vampires feared doing the very thing this mortal was. And sadly, I knew he was dead. "You have bled me dry already!" The man continued to shout. Viktor gave a soft chuckle and under his breath mumbled.

"Hardly."

"Look into his eyes! Can you not see the evil burning in them! The devil's eyes, no more human then the beasts that invade our towns!" He continued to shout. I watched the other mortals move away from him as if he were cursed, or plagued with some incurable disease. Yes, definitely dead. I looked back to Viktor who seemed mildly amused by the man's desperation; he was savoring his 'hunt'. Viktor was the prime predator, like a shark he smelled blood in the water from a mile away.

"If devils you call us…" Viktor rose from his throne moving down the steps, he grabbed the man by the throat and lifted him without strain. My mouth opened slightly in shock. Viktor held such a presence, such power, such…attraction. "Better the devil you know." He hissed in the mortal's direction as he clawed at Viktor's hand to be released. I watched the man's breath slowly being cut off.

"Unhand me!" He scrambled, gasping to get out. A smirk crossed Viktor's lips.

"Certainly." He said without an ounce of malice as he tossed the man against a granite support beam managing to break a section of it off. I smelled the blood the instant it hit the floor. I glance up watching all the other vampire's eyes light up as well, they could smell it too. "Now does anyone else wish to be heard?" Viktor asked eyeing the other mortals for defiance. Tanis was truthful, only I lived when arising defiance towards Viktor. "Good." Viktor turned his glare away from them and took a set at his throne again. "This meeting is over, someone take care of that." He pointed to the mortal's crumbled, distorted body. The mortals left in a rush, followed by vampires who moaned and moped over the smell of human blood. And eventually a death dealer dragged the body out leaving a trail of crimson behind. I remained in my seat at Viktor's side knowing he wished to speak with me.

"Amelia." Viktor finally turned towards me when the doors to the council room sealed, leaving us alone. "Your behavior today was unacceptable." He sounded disappointed. I watched him in shock, he better have been kidding.

"What do you mean?" I asked angrily as I stood from my seat. "I pranced around in front of your coven, trying to make it appear that you had changed me!" I shouted at him. Viktor snickered at me.

"The conversation you alluded to towards Rayne was unacceptable." He clarified for me. "I should have you spend another day in the dungeons for embarrassing her like that." He better be kidding, or I was going to loose it against him.

"It's not my fault she threw herself at you." I retorted with bitterness.

"Rayne's business with me is personal, what she does should not concern you." Viktor reminded. "The same way I'd hope she'd respect our business together." He leaned back more relaxed, he was enjoying my anger.

"I'm sure it's very personal with Rayne. She seems so willing to please you. I wonder how she even got into the coven…someone her age certainly had to get around to get a noble status." The words spilled out of my mouth so quickly that I had not thought about what I said. Suddenly Viktor was furious with me.

"Amelia!" He shouted with rage as he stood. I knew what was coming next; I could already feel the welt burning on my cheek though his hand had not been raised yet. Then I saw it, my sword at his feet. I dove for it and brought the edge of the blade to the base of his throat.

"You will not touch me Viktor." I vowed. His eyes burned with hatred, any respect I had gained in him burned away in an instant.

"How dare you raise your blade to me!" He continued to glare down at me. "Drop your sword now Amelia, or I will put you back into your place." He threatened.

"No! I'm done with this! I'm done here! I am not a noble woman!" I screamed at him. "This is not who I am! I am a fighter, a warrior, and I will not stop till every last one of those beasts pay for taking my mothers life! And Viktor," I pressed the blade a little more roughly against his throat pushing him backwards. "I will not submit to you." I spat last.

* * *

A/N:

[Not so important ramblings]

-Woohoo, my first 'long' chapter. Lol.

[Important stuff]

-I revised the ending of this chapter because I decided I did not want the Lycan's getting out yet, but still the facts below hold importance.

Okay, here are some basic facts so you don't get confused.

-Sonja does not exist in this for the sheer fact I felt her and Lucian's story would distract from Viktor's. Sorry S/L fans.

-Lucian is still the one running the escape, Viktor's cruelty towards his friends is what builds him to decide leaving, plus he knows Viktor is distracted by Amelia, b/c he observed their interaction in the dungeon.

-Viktor still has a vendetta against Lucian for betraying him by sticking up to the vampires who look after the werewolves. You know the whole...betrayal...sting speech thing. Blah. Blah. Blah.

-I guess that's all for now, just pm me if you get lost along the way, I know this was a lot to digest so abruptly but that's the point. It takes Viktor/Amelia by surprise so it should take you, you lovely reader, you...by surprise as well. :].


	9. It’s in my every breath

Chapter 9: It's in my every breath.

"I will say this one last time, drop your sword Amelia." Viktor's tone was venomous; I didn't dare look into his eyes for the sheer fact that I knew they would shatter my courage to bits like all other times.

"No. I will not submit." I verbalized one final time. I was caught off guard when something clashed against my sword. I finally looked to Viktor's hand; he was holding a blade of his own, swinging it at me madly, filled with rage for my defiance tonight.

"You look startled my dear, what's wrong?" Viktor swung the sword at me again; I barely dodged out of its way as I spun in a circle. He managed to slice the strings from my corset, straight down my back. The leather bodice fell to the floor, fully detached from my body; he was showing off, showing he could hurt me if he had wanted to. He knew precise movements to do what he pleased. It was unfair I was left to fight him in a dress but I would not bow out because of my disadvantage.

"Nothing's wrong." I ground my teeth together forming a low hiss as I swung at Viktor with all my strength. I caught the edge of his robe just above the shoulder, tearing the fabric. Viktor glanced to the infliction concluding I had not hit his skin either. We were teasing eachother, showing off our skills but making sure to draw no blood.

"Impressive." Viktor noted with a certain amusement. "For a woman." He added the last comment to spite me, he knew it would work, and it did. I charged at him, steel swinging wildly as I aimed for nothing in particular. I wanted to draw blood, not enough to kill, but enough to get him to submit to me. I wanted to show him that he could not always be dominant and that finally after all these centuries he had met his match. I had the same drive, and fire burning inside me that fueled Viktor as well. He easily dodged my blow, side-stepping out of the way. As he put the tip of his blade against the floor. "I feel no threat from you Amelia, try a little harder, I would like competition." He remarked with certain playfulness. All of the sudden our fight had turned into something else. We had been so hostile, ready to kill eachother but now, it was a game. We wanted to outdo the other and showoff in the process.

"I was afraid you would not be able to keep up with me. I am much younger then you." I struck his leg tearing the fabric above his thigh. Viktor looked to it and then back to me.

"With age…" He said lifting his sword, moving swiftly. The blade caught the end of my dress and tore part of the lower half off. "Comes knowledge." He reminded landing to the right of me. He had sailed through the air with such grace, landing with a barely audible drop. I looked down expecting to see blood, there was no way he hadn't struck me, but he truthfully hadn't even touched my skin. I looked over to him slowly and we stopped our games, raising our swords at the same time. It was time to see who was better. We went at eachother, jumping, dodging, turning, and sidestepping to avoid blows. Viktor cornered me towards the back of the room and as he jabbed his sword in my direction I dodged behind his throne at the last minute. The tip hit the stone and clanked loudly, causing a small spark.

"That would have hurt." I said popping from behind his chair carefully.

"I knew you'd move." Viktor said smiling now, just slightly though. He was still teasing.

"Do not hold back nobleman, let's see how you could hold up against a true fighter." I was mocking him now, a comment equivalent to his earlier about being a woman. He gave a nod as if to tell me to proceed. I charged at him from behind the throne and swung my sword with perfection but his clashed loudly against mine, and I lost my grip. The sword flew from my fingertip and clattered to the wall beside us. I rushed to pick it up and as I turned back Viktor's sword was pressed at the base of my throat, I was now in the same position I had placed him in earlier. He continued to move forwards towards me, backing me straight into the wall. I went to raise my sword but he glared.

"Amelia, admit your defeat…drop the sword." He asked me politely. I looked down to my sword and back to him, he had won fair this time. No sneak attack, I simply was not as skilled as Viktor. I reluctantly dropped my sword letting it land against the floor at my feet. My chest was rising steadily; keeping up with him had taken more from me then I had thought. And all the sudden, I didn't want to leave this place. Or maybe it was that I couldn't leave it. Though I had denied verbalizing my feelings, I knew what it was now. I knew what bound me to this place, it was Viktor. Somewhere I had miscalculated, somewhere my hate evolved into love and I was trapped. The realization was almost painful, I cringed, and Viktor instantly pulled his sword from my throat.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked teetering on the edge of concern. I focused on his features.

"No." I said confused. Viktor seemed to regain his emotionless expression again.

"Then why did you look as if you were in pain?" He asked with his normal hiss. There it was again, the momentary breakthrough of emotions. The little accidents, the slipups, he was hiding something too. Did he—No.

"Something crossed my mind." I answered after a moment. Viktor gave a gentle nod, he could relate, I knew he could. So much of his time he spent inside his own head, when you were that powerful of a person the only one you could fully trust was yourself. And all the sudden things became awkward between the two of us. We were in an emotionally sensitive place. On the edge of hate and love. It was a weird feeling, atleast for myself. At times I loved Viktor's frustration, I loved seeing his angry expression as he claimed I could behave differently. There were also the times I liked seeing him approve of my actions, the subtle things he did, the moments of kindness and chivalry.

"Dawn is approaching." Viktor noted, it was that disappointment in his voice that I could relate to. I was having fun with him, our odd games were not finished, I could tell. It seemed they would last for all eternity. And then I felt it, as I stared at his lips. A hunger grew it me, one more forbidden then a mortal's blood. I thought little of my actions as I leaned against Viktor pressing my lips to his. For a moment he returned the kiss, but then upon a realization of what was happening he pushed me away in an instant. And I saw anger fill his eyes. "You should go to bed now Amelia." Viktor said roughly. Just like that, it was gone again. The different side of Viktor that I could not figure out, it had disappeared in a matter of moments and this ice-cold Viktor was left in it's wake. I felt awful, I had to have misread his actions, and he did not feel for me as I did him.

"You're probably right." I agreed leaning down to pick up my sword. I then silently picked up my corset. I was going to walk out of the room without another word but it felt improper to leave things like this. "Goodnight Viktor, I will see you tomorrow." I reached for the door handle, pulling it open.

"Amelia." When I turned he was watching me.

"Yes?" I asked nervously.

"In a weeks time you'll return home, like you wanted." His eyes left mine as he focused on the floor as if weighing his options. My heart sunk deep in my chest, and I choked back my emotions as best I could.

"May I ask why?" I tried to sound professional.

"I believe it is in our best interest…before something happens." He answered looking to me again. "A cautionary tale." He added.

"I see." I had no answer, I would not beg to stay, I had already made a fool of myself more then Rayne had earlier.

"Sleep well." Viktor mumbled indicating I should leave him to his solitude now.

"I shall try, Sire." I refused to say his name, knowing it would be the poison on my tongue. I closed the door without another word and put my entire weight against the wall opposite the door. I never should have kissed him, now in a weeks time, I would never see him again. I was receiving my initial wish, I would be returning home soon.


	10. I will not hear it

Chapter 10: I will not hear it.

I continued to lay my head against the ice-cold wall, in so many ways the wall felt like Viktor to me. Why wouldn't he just let me see what lay beneath that hard exterior? What was he so scared of? It was comical the way a feared warlord could himself fear something as simple as love. I let out a heavy sigh pulling my head from the concrete as I heard the doors pull open. I turned around and standing in the doorway was Viktor. My heart throbbed, and my stomach twisted painfully. His very sight made me quiver now that I had come to terms with what I felt.

"Amelia, I thought I asked you to go to bed." He was using the same glare on me, but I could tell his hatred was not fueling it. It was something different. He couldn't hate me any longer, the way I could not hate him either.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could think of saying. What else could I possibly do? I owed him no explanation and appearing weakened and crushed by him would do no good. I had seen first hand how he enjoyed turning down woman.

"Get to bed." Viktor looked away from me as he headed down the hallway to the left of me. He was going to bed, obviously what had happened wouldn't keep him up during the day. Fine, if Viktor wanted to pretend there was nothing there between us, I could do the same. In fact there were more then enough willing nobleman who had glanced upon me with want, I would use them to make Viktor come to terms with his feelings for me, and still if he denied them, I would leave early.

I grinned mischievously as I walked to the bedroom. I threw my tattered clothes onto the chair, and placed my sword next to my armor as I changed for bed. In the morning I would catch Viktor's attention and heaven have mercy on the poor nobleman who first looked upon my advances.

----

I woke, as there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said stretching in my bed with a yawn.

"I'm to help you get dressed." Rayne said peering in through the door opening. She did not sound happy. The way she glared at me like meat made me realize she was jealous that Viktor would even keep me here. I got up from the bed eagerly as I remembered my previous night's idea, completely ignoring Rayne's stares of death.

"I promise I will not be a pain to you Rayne, and I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I was bitter from being locked in the dungeon by Viktor. I apologize." I said with a smile as I lit a few candles to bring light to the room. Rayne seemed slightly taken back.

"Thank you." She said much more friendly now. She closed the door and walked to the closer scanning through the outfits.

"Rayne," I said as I brushed my hair.

"Yes?" She asked, still scanning over the outfits.

"I have no feelings for Viktor." I assured her, I knew she desired him, and it would be in my favor to get her to continue and throw herself at Viktor. He would be sickened by her and realize he did desire me, even if he lied to himself.

"I do not either." Rayne looked to me finally as her face scrunched slightly in suspicion. She thought I was trying to find a reason to be angry with her.

"I'm being honest Rayne, if you want him, go for it. You were here longer afterall." I said matter of factly. "And I have my eye on another nobleman." I confided in her. Rayne rushed to my side with eagerness.

"You mean, you were trying to impress someone else?" She asked. I nodded my head never missing a beat. I would play Rayne and use her to my advantage.

"Would you help me?" I asked. Rayne nodded her head.

"Who?" She asked sinking down onto the floor looking up at me. I tried to remember all the nobles; a young man stuck out in my mind most.

"Mark." I replied with a smile trying to sell my 'feelings' to Rayne. She giggled as if were two gossiping best friends.

"He's very cute." She said with a small grin. "I know just what you should wear." She sprung up from her seat and grabbed a black dress bringing it into my view. My jaw hung open at the lack of fabric. This would not entice Viktor; it would surely disgust him. He had a regal taste, a vintage taste.

"A little more modesty." I answered her with a smile. Rayne sighed.

"Mark likes show off kind of clothes. I'd know." She grinned, showing her fangs. So I had been right about the tart.

"Still Rayne, something elegant, like the dress I wore yesterday." I answered her as I stood from the chair at my vanity watching her scan the clothes again. I watched the excitement light up in her eyes a second time.

"Then this is exactly what you'd need. Viktor hand picked this dress, it is certain to get Mark's full attention." She said bringing it over to me. I did not even need to see the dress to know it was the one I'd be wearing. If Viktor had chosen it, it already meant he liked it. Rayne brought the dress into my view it was elegant like the dress I had worn yesterday. It bunched the same way at the bottom. This dress was superior to the one I had worn yesterday though; it was blood red, the very color to send any vampire into hunger.

"It's beautiful." I answered pulling it from her hands. "A leather corset and it will be complete. Find one with Viktor's symbol on it." I said absent-mindedly. Rayne paused.

"Why?" She asked bitterly. I realized my slip up.

"The design will compliment the dress." I answered her. Rayne accepted the lie and brought me what I had asked for.

"I will call for you when I need your help." I told her, as I ushered her out the door. Rayne nodded listening to my words and did as I asked.

----

Finally after much attempt to complete the perfect look I felt I was ready to face the council once again. Rayne had told me Viktor was giving an important speech tonight, something was going on in the castle and he wanted to make it aware. But I had every intent to make it impossible for him to give his little speech. I walked through the council doors making sure to be seen and heard.

"Sorry I am late, it took Rayne and I a little longer to get ready." I explained innocently. Viktor sat in his chair silently, I watched him swallow. Oh this would certainly be very fun. "Viktor." I said looking over to him without any kind of feeling in my voice.

"Yes?" He looked up, trying his best not to eye my outfit choice but I knew he couldn't help but glance to it every once in a while.

"Our tardiness is due to my fault." I said trying to sound noble. "It's not Rayne's fault, it's strictly mine, I hope you can pardon me." I tried not to grin but I couldn't help myself. I was thoroughly enjoying the dissatisfied expression on Viktor's face. He said nothing for a moment.

"Amelia, I think you should sit beside me for the meeting." He said in a calm voice. I knew the moment I sat beside him he would scold and threaten me with his every breath so I denied the offer gently.

"Thank you Sire, but I know it is a seat Rayne desires more then I. I think I'll sit beside Mark." I looked away from Viktor and took my seat next to the dark haired man. He instantly smiled at me, the fish was hooked, all I had to do was reel him in.

"Amelia." Viktor's tone was sharp, anger evident in its infliction but only I could detect the jealousy as well.

"Yes?" I asked innocently. Viktor just continued to watch me, then he glanced to the other members he would not verbalize that he wanted me beside him.

"I would just like to reverbalize that in a weeks time you're leaving." He said coldly and turned his gaze from mine. I gave a gentle nod and began to get cozy beside Mark as I watched Rayne take the seat I had the night before. Before this meeting was over, Viktor would fall into one of my traps, and if he still refused to take my bait, I would take my leave in silence.

* * *

A/N:

-Just a short little chapter for right now to set up the next little wrench in the machine I like to call Viktor/Amelia. Lol.

-I promise much more will happen in the next chapter. It's when jealousy comes into play. :].


	11. I’m giving up again

Chapter 11: I'm giving up again.

Rayne scooted closer to Viktor's side, nearly hanging on the arm of his chair. She was trying so hard to get his attention, I could tell it was the first time she had sit beside him. She looked far too eager to have been this close to him before. Viktor glanced to her then away as he stood up walking towards the center of the room.

"I'm sure you are quite aware there is an uprising taking place as of late…" Viktor looked powerful as he spoke, he also looked too focused for my liking, I wanted him distracted from his tasks. I leaned closer to Mark laying my head on his shoulder as I continued to watch Viktor with a vindictive smile. Mark took the bait further, putting his arm around me to help better support my body. He probably thought I had not slept well during the day, and knowing he was attracted to me he did his best to win me over. "The Lycans…" Viktor's eyes settled on Mark and I, he grew quiet, his jaw locked in frustration. Tension running through his every muscle. He walked right over to Mark and I continuing to speak beside us as if his very sight would intimidate us but Mark had no idea what he had put himself into. "They are becoming more insubordinate." Viktor eyed me again, as if he were comparing me to them. I used this moment to my advantage. Sparking a new idea that would surely tip the scales.

"Sire, it is simple." I said aloud as I rose from my seat, pulling out of the arms of the reluctant to let me go Mark. Viktor held back his hiss, held back his growl, held back all emotion as he watched me step in front of him. I had stepped onto his playing field where no matter what occurred he would appear to have won, Viktor knew how to fight, knew how to plan, but what he didn't know is I had learned too.

"Please Amelia, explain." He challenged me, seeming interested in what I could possibly be up to. I smiled, making sure to show off my fangs, it was a smile that made it clear he did not frighten me. A smile that made it clear I would not let this go, I was Viktor's match we both knew it without second-guessing.

"Why don't you simply train them better, as you have me. I was once insubordinate but look what you've turned me into now…" It was a silent stab at him, something only Viktor and I could share. Everyone would dismiss the comment thinking I was praising Viktor and his methods, but I was secretly damning him for making me feel this way. Damning him for turning me into this person, never in my life had I been vindictive but Viktor had me going out of my way to get what I wanted.

"Yes, what a prime example you now are Amelia." The smirk played heavily on his lips as he spoke to me with a dark tone. He was mocking me. Doing a good job of it like I had as well, because no one looked like they had suspected anything, not even Rayne who was overly cautious when it came to Viktor's interests. "Except you were lucky to be born of a better breed, you had everything in your favor to be great, and with someone like myself putting you in the right direction you were bound to succeed." He lightly pushed my shoulder indicating for me to sit without another word but I only stepped backward by two steps. I gathered myself and moved back over to him, I was not ready to sit out, and the round was not over yet.

"Are you saying you do not have the ability to train them? Or do you fear that they will fight you back when you have betrayed them so greatly?" I asked with anger. When had I defended the beasts in my life? Never. It was not the Lycans I felt for, it was myself. Yes Viktor had manipulated the creatures but they deserved it, they were of a different breed, as he had said, a race running on things opposite of ours. Viktor treated me just as cruelly as them sometimes even though I was made of the same flesh as he, born into the same curse and gift as he but still I was cast aside. I may not have been born a mortal, and turned late in life but I knew how to feel. And though he was once human, he was void of all his emotions. Shouldn't I have been the one plagued by a feeling of emptiness, why did I feel so passionate when he did not feel at all?

"I have not betrayed those beasts!" Viktor grabbed my throat and slammed me against the nearest granite beam. I let out a groan grabbing onto his hand to stop the pressure. He leaned closer to me his lips moving towards my neck, I thought I would feel his bite, I thought he was going to bleed me dry. His lips brushed against my ear as he whispered softly to me, his grip on my throat now as soft as a lover's caress. "I have not betrayed you either." His breath was warm, causing my body to shiver without the ability to control itself. The idea of the council thinking Viktor was hurting me when instead he was being soft and gentle thrilled me. It was the idea that right under their very noses their feared leader looked down upon me with something I'd hope was equivalent to respect and admiration. "Put your personal vendetta aside Amelia…" Viktor's warm lips left my ear as his tone became sharper, more violent. "Or you will join your new brethren of the wolf kind." He spat at me in anger playing up that he was hurting me. He was putting on a show for the council, tricking them into thinking he had never lost control of the situation. "Do you understand me?" He asked with a glare. I looked to Viktor's face unable to challenge him further, he had won on his grounds, but I still had Mark.

"Forgive me Sire, my comment was uncalled for, I care not for the beasts, I was bitter m'lord, forgive me." I begged him making sure to look pitiful. In the council's eyes Viktor had turned my personality around completely. I was aiding to Viktor's rumors, restoring his power with each fake wince and cry. Viktor looked more lethal now then ever before, because they had seen what he had 'turned' me into.

"This will be your last pardon dear Amelia, after your tardiness, and your tongue…you are quite lucky my mind is elsewhere tonight." He released my throat and stepped back. I quietly took my seat playing up that he had shaken me, but he had. The moment I felt Viktor's warm breath sliding across my neck, caressing me in ways his hands had yet to, it made me shiver.

"Are you okay?" Mark leaned over to me whispering as softly as he could. This set my plan straight into motion again. I clung onto Mark making it appear that my apparent shivering was due to fear of Viktor, instead of yet to be satisfied carnal lust.

"I'm shaken Mark." I replied to him laying my head against his shoulder again. He gently set his chin on the top of my head as he held me.

"You'll be fine." He promised as he placed a kiss on my forehead before putting his chin in its resting-place again. I glanced upwards watching as Viktor kept his hands balled tightly. The jealousy and anger radiated off his body.

"The beasts must be put back down!" Viktor was yelling now, his anger misplaced on the topic, he was lucky he didn't have to give some kind of praising speech. "I want them understanding their place, or we will find a way to punish them beyond belief for doing something against our wishes." He glared hatefully at me. He was well aware that I had my intentions in order. I wanted him to be angry. "Does no one have anything to say!" Viktor shouted as he stormed to his throne. He was close to shaking in his anger, everyone watched him wondering what had upset him. Yes Viktor was known for being cruel but some explanation or a justified reason usually accompanied angry outbursts as there had been with the mortal situation a day ago.

"Sire." Rayne gently reached towards him laying her hand over his. Viktor jerked his hand back about to scream at her till something clicked in his mind. He looked to me, half smiled, and then reached over taking the shaken Rayne's hand.

"Forgive me dear, I did not mean to startle you." He explained beckoning her to come closer. Rayne eagerly took the chance moving closer to his seat, in fact, I'm certain if she wanted to be any closer she would have been sitting on his lap. The council watched Viktor's display of emotions with confusion. Maybe I had done my job anyway, if the noble vampires turned on Viktor who would he have. "I would like to reschedule this meeting for a little later, there are a few aspects I'd like to look into concerning the beasts. If I can not find a solution I will be asking for your ideas…" I used this moment to kiss Mark's cheek silently thanking him for holding me close. I did the move out of desperation; I did not like seeing Rayne touch Viktor. The worse was seeing Viktor return the affection, not once had he caressed my hand as he did hers. "You are dismissed." Viktor kept his expression void, but I could tell inside he was fuming. Confused noble vampires spilled out of the room talking quietly among themselves, devising their own theories over his behavior.

"Let's meet up later." Mark whispered to me as he kissed my forehead again. I nodded my head eyeing him mischievously.

"I think we could have fun together." I was definitely speaking the way I thought Rayne would, she had told me Mark's likes, and I was not that woman, but Rayne was.

"Come by my room." Mark said softly and I nodded watching him leave. I wouldn't be going there but if Viktor thought I would, it served its purpose.

"Sire, I do not like seeing you like this." Rayne confessed. "Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked. I had just stood when I heard Rayne mumble the words to him, he better say no.

"Perhaps there is, for if we can not help eachother…" He brushed his fingertips across her cheek. I would not hear another word of this. I could not bear the way he spoke and touched her; my plan had turned around on me. Instead of making Viktor furious, he had done it to me. I walked out of the room slamming the doors behind me. I paced in the hallway for a moment trying to decide what to do, I could run, run away till the castle was far from my sight and never speak of the elder again. I could kill Rayne, bleed her dry for ever looking upon Viktor with longing for the power he held. Atleast I had enough decency to be in love with the man, his power mattered little to me.

"Amelia, are you okay?" I looked up for the owners voice and saw Tanis. Had he been standing there the entire time? I could not recall, in my pacing I had been so focused on one thing solely.

"No." I mumbled as the anger began to fade away and a deep sadness cut straight through my bones. I had gone from a vengeance-filled maniac, to a melancholy maiden. My heart ached so painfully that I wished my body had never possessed the organ before.

"Would you like to talk with me?" Tanis asked placing his hand on my arm forcing me to look up at him. In this place that was both my heaven and hell, Tanis was my friend though I feared his betrayal throughout my stay. At this point I didn't care if this ever got back to Viktor, it was something I just needed to say. A confession that clawed me from the inside, wishing to be freed.

"Tanis, I've done something horrible." I explained to him. He looked to me with concern. I was sure endless possibilities were scanning through his mind as he envisioned the worst, but perhaps my truth was far worse then anything he could have thought up.

"What have you done m'lady?" He spoke to me with the utmost respect.

"I have fallen for someone I never should have." I explained needing to tell someone, I just needed to get it out. I felt if I did not say it my lungs were going to burst from the tension.

"I know." Tanis said softly. I looked up in shock.

"You know?" I asked dumbfounded, why hadn't Tanis made it clear to the other nobles? Why hadn't he used this to tear me down? Why hadn't he used it against Viktor to get anything he wanted? Or did he think my 'feelings' for Mark were truthful?

"I saw you and Viktor last night." He glanced down for a moment recalling what he had seen, atleast that's what it looked like he was doing. He looked to my face seeing the endless questions burning in my eyes, then he began to explain. "I had left my scroll behind and when I walked in… you were kissing Viktor." He seemed shocked still. As if he almost questioned what he had seen, as if it were something as made up as a dream.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked. Tanis could have done anything he pleased with that knowledge. The very power he held for seeing such a thing was unquestionable. Yet, he had not said a word, it seemed implausible. Tanis smiled at me a little.

"I respect you Amelia, I believe you are what this race needs, in every way you are as strong and as beautiful as our elder." He said with a small laugh, as my jaw lay open in shock. Truthfully, I was shocked, shocked to the very depth that being shocked could go, I was unable to grasp that he knew and had done nothing with the secret. "And I think you are the very thing Viktor needs." His cool fingers gently patted my cheek before leaving my skin tingling in their wake.

"What do I do?" I asked defeated, I was ready to give in, bow out, and try my best to put the pieces together again. I would never make another wrong move so that my father would never send me back here or it would be the death of me. Tanis smiled.

"It is your choice Amelia, fight for him if he is really that important to you, or wait nine more days and you'll be free to leave without another word to him." He glanced to the council room then to me. "Either way Amelia, with him, or without him, I know you will do great things." Tanis confided in me. I felt swept up in my emotions, Tanis the first person to fully believe in me. Something only my mother had done before leaving me behind.

"Tanis I will repay you for all you've done, I promise." I said pouncing on him with a tight hug. Tanis hugged me with a laugh.

"Good luck." He said walking towards his study. I watched Tanis leave, I felt bad to have ever doubted him. Throughout this experience Tanis was the only person I felt I could tell anything to. He was sweet, and gave me the courage to fight for Viktor. If I fell in my pursuit, something told me Tanis would be there to help me stand on my feet again. And when this journey came to its ending, whether my outcome was good or bad, I would ask Tanis why he had been so kind to me.

* * *

A/N:

-Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are amazing. ^^. I'm glad this story has been well received so far I hope I don't go and mess it all up.

-Like I said before, chapters will probably be getting longer and whatnot as the story goes on that's why you all get lucky to have this mass of text to read.

-Gotta feel bad for Rayne/Mark who are both a bit... 'readily available' ... and they don't even understand their pawns in a chess game that is called Amelia/Viktor. Lol.

-Oooohhh and I just have to say, I love Tanis, I think every girl in pursuit of Viktor needs someone like him to say "Keep going, he's just a bit rough around the edges." And I wanted Tanis to be the only one that knew of their 'relationship' in the same sense he was the one that knew about Sonja/Lucian in RotL first.


	12. I have every right to kill my own

Chapter 12: I have every right to kill my own

I paced in front of the doors three more times before I finally yanked them open. The sight before me, enraged me beyond belief. Rayne was sitting on the arm of Viktor's throne, leaning close to him, batting her eyelashes insanely and Viktor smiled upon the behavior as if he were interested though I knew he was disgusted. I stormed into the room slamming the doors so hard behind me that I thought they would splinter into pieces.

"Enough!" I screamed, my body shook with my frustration and anger. Rayne became so startled from my livid tone that she fell from Viktor's chair and landed against the ground.

"Something you'd like to discuss Amelia?" Viktor asked grinning at me. He knew exactly what he had been doing, he knew I would walk in to find Rayne falling all over him. He knew it would tear me apart and shatter my resistance. I could not bear to see it; it drove me wild with anger.

"I do not want to play these games!" I screamed next. I could barely form thoughts in my mind, as I desired nothing more then to drink every last drop of Rayne's blood. I wanted to kill her for putting her unworthy paws upon Viktor. "If you want to win, so be it, you win Viktor!" I continued on my rant. Rayne scrambled backwards, her back resting against Viktor's legs. She looked like a frightened dog, a pet even as she trembled on her knees seeing my rage spewing forth in yells.

"Amelia, you're frightening poor Rayne." Viktor said with amusement.

"Poor Rayne!" I said with a mocking laugh. "She only wants you for your power! She only wants you cause she desires being more then a servant!" My fingers continued to tremble, and my eyes iced over blue. A thirst for blood raging inside me, one that only a mortal's blood would quench. How desperately I wished the mortals had visited tonight. I watched Rayne rise from her knees, she was terrified of me but she wanted to impress Viktor.

"Atleast I want something for myself, atleast I am trying to please Viktor instead of disrespecting him as you have." She accused me. A grin crossed over my lips, my fangs long and sharp. I was looking for a fight, but I was giving her a fair chance to step down before I ended her life.

"Watch the battles you are choosing to fight Rayne. My patience is wearing thin each passing moment." I was warning her to back down; I would be the only dominating female in the room. I was older then Rayne, stronger, wiser, and knew more about fighting to add to it. She did not have a chance against me and that is why I verbalized my warning.

"I know how to choose my battles. I am capable of making those decisions… You've chosen poorly Amelia." Rayne hissed at me, trying to work up her courage. I smiled slightly.

"And what choices have I made wrong?" I asked grinning still. A smile fell over Rayne, one that made me nervous.

"Your curiosity for the Lycans is what killed your mother." She spat back at me. It was a cheap shot, and it tore me apart inside. I staggered for a moment as a memory from years since passed overtook my mind…

_(400 years ago)_

_I was no older then eleven years old, a child in many ways, but I had the heart of a woman even then. I was fearless for my age too, curious over every new aspect of life I discovered, and fascinated by things that were not of the normal for my breed. It was around that age that I had killed my first mortal, wishing to know what it was like to taste the blood of something so similar to my kind and yet entirely different. It was also the year that I lost my mother._

_Another night I escaped from my castle and headed down to the woods. I glanced upwards in the sky and saw a beautiful gleaming object. It was full, round, and held such magnificence in my eyes. I often wondered what the moon really was, where it came from, and how it differed from its cruel sister the sun. I had never seen the sun before, having been born a vampire, something I later learned that was very rare and a privilege putting me straight into power._

_That was not the life I craved though. So I set out each night to discover and explore as much as I could until the sun's rays rose the following morning and chased me back into the shadows of my home. This very night, unknowingly to me, would shape my entire existence and shatter my world to bits. It would fully push me from the naïve child, to the scarred woman I had become over the years of dealing with my losses._

_I headed down the winding dirt path, twirling around trees as I passed them humming a song from a language I had long ago learned. My footsteps were light, carefree, as I skipped about enjoying my private time away from my 'royal' life. I continued down the path heading deeper into the darkness of the woods, deeper into the recess of the forest where I would be sheltered to play about._

_Then I saw it for the first time in my life. A beautiful creature, different from myself, different from the mortals I had seen. It was drenched in dark black fur, coarse, and shiny. It's teeth were massive gleaming from the moon's reflection. It's eyes an unnatural yellow hue, large, piercing and predatory. The beast had not seen me; it was unaware of my presence as it hungrily chewed on its deer prey. I watched its mouth become drenched with blood, the sweet crimson liquid of our common prey, and my stomach growled in hunger._

_The werewolf turned towards me, standing up from its crouched position. It stretched its body out letting out a powerful howl as it extended its head towards the moon. I watched it with fascination till its eyes became glued to mine and it let out a low warning growl. I took a step back and stumbled over a small fallen tree. The beast continued to move towards me, its claws outstretched, fingers moving silently, it was getting ready to strike._

_I picked myself up quickly and ran screaming. I had never heard such panic coming from my own voice. The small cries of a vampire child lost in the woods under a full moon. I knew I would not be saved, I had never told anyone where I was going. I had left against their wishes and ignored their tales of beasts in the night when the moon was full. Now I would pay._

_The beast ascended on me, its body weight crashing down against me and I landed in the mud right outside the gate of my home. I cried heavy tears and kicked with all my might to get the animal off of me, but I was too small. I knew nothing of fighting anyway, my knowledge only extended as far as proper table manors and conversation. I had never been taught what to do when being attacked._

_The animal swung its large paw at me and it scraped deep into my shoulder leaving a gash that poured blood. The pain tore through me causing more tears to stream down my face, it hurt even worse when mud and rocks got into the wound. I managed to roll onto my back as the beast continued to pin me down. I watched it open it's massive jaws and readied myself for its fatal bite. Silently I closed my eyes, accepted my fate, and waited._

_My mother's yell of rage cut through my pain and when I opened my eyes she had tackled the beast to my left side. The two clawed, howled, hissed, and bit at eachother. My mother looked to me after striking the beast down._

"_Amelia run!" She shouted pointing towards our castle. The pain tugged harder at my arm, I rose to my feet and my vision blurred. My eyes were a burning bright blue, the mixture of Vampire and Lycan blood sending me into a blood lust. I could not think, I could not function I just stared in a daze. I was frozen in place from shock, fear, and hunger._

_My mother went towards me, her long midnight black hair whipping wildly in the wind, shining like silk, flowing beautifully around her. Her pale hand outstretched towards me, pointing me to go to the castle but still I stayed unaware of what to do. The beast rose behind her, while her back was turned. It's massive shadow casting her into darkness._

"_Mom!" I remember screaming her name in a piecing tone. A tone that made my own blood run cold, it was a desperate cry, the cry that told me things would not end well. The beast tackled my mother to the ground it's jaws wrapped around her neck. I watched the blood stain her flawless milk-white skin, forever staining the image of my beautiful mother. She had given her life; it was my fault this had happened._

"_Amelia, go!" She cried out to me a final time. The blue faded from her eyes and they became a pale golden color. I went to tackle the beast, wanting to do anything I could to preserve my mother's life but as I ran for the beast my father snatched me into his arms. I beat my fist wildly against his back as he ran with me towards the castle. Guards poured out shooting the beast over and over, till it was left on the ground twitching till its movements ceased. It was dead. And so was my mother._

…I blinked back the tears as I looked to Rayne. My eyes had glazed over painfully, reminding me of the way the smell of the two breeds' blood had triggered an unnatural hunger in me. I flew towards Rayne in a single leap. I grabbed her by the throat and threw her with all my might. She slammed against the granite beam Viktor had pinned me against earlier. I watched chunks of debris spray down around her, cluttering the room in dust and mess… I smelled blood.

Rayne pulled herself from the rubble. Blood pouring down over her throat, numerous scratches running up and down her arms. She hissed at me in a high pitched tone and flew at me taking me to the ground. I slammed her down against the flooring, scratching, biting, and hissing at her in the process. I wrapped my hands tightly around her throat, squeezing till my arms shook but abruptly I was yanked backwards.

"Amelia, stop." Viktor held my arm tightly in his hand. He shook me once to try and bring me out of my rage but I did all I could to push him away.

"I will bath these walls in her blood!" I yelled to him as I broke free from his grip and ran towards Rayne again. Viktor pulled me back a second time wrapping his arms around me. He locked me in his arms that felt like a vice from the strength he possessed.

"Amelia, you must control yourself." He cautioned me. His tone was not scolding, it was soft, a calming whisper to try and bring me down from my bloodlust stage but I could not calm. It was not my fault, I did not mean for my mother to become a victim. I was sorry did no one see that? I had tried all my life to make it up to my mother, to my father, to those that judged me.

"I can't." I cried out, this bloodlust had taken such a strong hold over me that it was painful to not taste Rayne's blood. "Viktor, I can't." I pleaded to him as I struggled still. Viktor held me more tightly refusing to let me go. He knew a single drop of blood would put the entire coven at risk, if I tasted blood I would not stop until my fill had been complete. There were legends of vampires going through bloodlust taking out entire covens until being brutally murdered to end the rampage. Rayne slowly got to her feet, staggering about.

"Let her go Viktor, let her murder me as she did her mother." Rayne antagonized me only because she knew the elder was far too strong for me to break free from. I fought harder, not caring if he was an elder, not caring that I was madly in love with him; Rayne was the beast that had killed my mother. My rage rose to higher levels and I felt Viktor struggling to keep a hold of me. He spun me around and slammed me against the wall with a gentle force. It was not painful but it did knock some of the air from my lungs. Now I was pressed tightly against the wall and Viktor's body.

"That is more then enough Rayne!" Viktor turned to look over his shoulder as he screamed at Rayne. I had never heard the tone before, Viktor was actually angry, almost as angry as I was, and yet still he protected Rayne. Tanis was right, Viktor did what was best for the coven not necessarily what he wanted to do. This gave me my final boost of strength, this was what I needed to realize to gather all my pain, frustration and anger. I shoved hard away from the wall and slammed into another with Viktor. He lost grip of me and before his fingertips could grab onto my arm I dodged towards Rayne.

"Viktor!" Rayne screamed in terror, it was the same tone I had heard my mother shout when trying to get me away from the werewolf, the same tone I had used when I had watched her die. It was the tone of desperation, the tone of death. My body slammed into Rayne's so hard I felt her bones collapse. I slammed her against the ground, drew my head back for a moment before slamming my teeth into the side of her neck, pinpointing her jugular. I felt the warm liquid ooze into my mouth, pouring over my body, bathing the already red dress darker. I was covered in the stuff as I continued to drain the very life out of Rayne.

Viktor's arms wrapped around my waist as he yanked me backward. I landed on my back, slightly dazed. Viktor got on top of me, straddling me against the ground. He grabbed my wrists in his hand and pinned them above my head.

"Get a hold of yourself." He demanded of me. Still not an angry tone, a tone of worry finally fell over him. He knew I was falling deeper and deeper into a bloodlust but I could not control it, it had already begun. Now I would have to give into my carnal needs or die trying.

"Let me up." I struggled against Viktor needing more; I also wanted to get away from him because even his blood would be a temptation. I did not want to hurt Viktor, I loved him, and that was why I needed to get away before I slipped to far into this and he became another victim. Viktor continued to keep me pinned down with his body, he was doing his best to entirely control me but any vampire in this stage could come close to having the strength of an elder.

"Amelia, you must control yourself!" Viktor's eyes locked to mine. How desperately I wanted to tell him I could, but I was afraid it would not happen. I needed my instincts fed.

"I'm sorry." I half whispered to him and stopped struggling. I looked around the room, I had been truthful about my intent with Rayne, her blood covered the floor the same way Janosh's blood had been there days before. I must have looked like such a monster right now, bathed in my battle blood. Viktor's body relaxed against mine and he let out a sigh. Our breathing was shallow, jagged, our hearts quickened from our bodies struggling against eachother's. "But I can't stop." I finally said as I rolled Viktor onto his back so now our positions were switched. I pulled up quickly as he tried to wrap his legs around my waist but I was already running out the doors.

I glanced behind me; I was leaving a trail of bloody footsteps as I ran. I needed to get far away from the coven, and even farther from Viktor, I could not bare to live if I ever harmed him. I ran down the flight of stairs as I heard Viktor yelling to Death Dealers to stop me. I did not stop; I kept running and turned down the right hallway seeing a pack of Death Dealers coming towards me. I did not want to harm them. I looked over my shoulder and saw a window. I leaped through it, glass falling in all directions around me. I tore the dress away in midair to expose that I was wearing leather battle gear underneath. I landed against the ground stumbling forwards in my rush and began running.

"Amelia!" Viktor's tone called out loudly. I glanced upwards at a small opening in the castle. He stood on the ledge looking down at me, it was his one plea for me to return on my own free will, a plea to let him try and calm me down but I could not take it. I silently mumbled 'I'm sorry' to him, looking directly into his eyes before I ran into the forest. Viktor's final words echoing through my head as trees shielded me. "Hunt her down, bring her to me."

* * *

A/N:

-To be honest, this by far is one of my favorite chapters. I have no idea why, probably because so much happens. It's like one thing after another. Geeze, and I love Amelia having snapped. Also it's finally our first chance to see Viktor expressing any kind of care for her.

-Hope you enjoyed it. ^^.


	13. If you still care

Chapter 13: If you still care.

I continued deeper into the woods, I needed to get far away and fast. Viktor's Death Dealers were already chasing after me and their pursuit would not take long, on top of that little problem in a few short hours…Four if I calculated correctly, the sun would rise. I needed shelter and I needed blood, the quickly I found the two the better off I would be. Running blindly into the night I searched for my next prey, I did not know these woods well but that was not going to send me back to the castle. I had to keep going despite my current disadvantage. There was just no other choice at this point for me.

I froze in my tracks when I heard footsteps; small twigs broke every few minutes as the noise came closer to me. Dodging behind a tree I waited, trying to see what creature was near me. The scent, it hit me almost instantly, mortal. Hunger continued to gnaw at my insides painfully. I did not think, I did not wait, I pounced on the mortal and sunk my fangs deep into their neck. When I looked down I realized the woman beneath me was a beautiful young woman, her hair a light blonde shade, she reminded me of Rayne and I bit down harder forcing her cries to be muffled silently. I felt her collapse in my arms.

The cry had also caught the attention of something else though. All of the sudden I became surrounded by a group of ten werewolves. I reached toward my waist to grab my sword having forgotten it was still back at the castle, resting safely on a small table beside the other half of my armor. Damn it. The smallest werewolf lunged at me first; I grabbed its throat and sunk my teeth into its coarse brown fur, tasting the sweet ecstasy of copper. Only when it stopped moving did I release its body from my claws.

Two more Lycans came towards me and with swift punches they fell to the ground beside their fallen brethren. This left seven more to deal with, nearly impossible for one vampire to overcome but in my bloodlust I was determined. I ran forward, glancing back to see them chasing me…Only there were more then seven now, closer to twenty was my guess.

I kept running looking for something I could use to bring them all down, or atleast looking for some place to provide me shelter where I could hide…I never should have left the castle. I should have just let Viktor try and help me but I had been scared. And when I felt scared, knowing I had no chance to win, I ran. Now I would never see him again. This thought pained me more then the idea of becoming prey to the beasts in the same fashion my mother had.

I slammed into something and expected the worst, slowly looking up, in my astonishment I saw the bright blue eyes of Viktor. He said nothing as he pulled me behind his back; a sword raised in his hand silently as he let out a hiss, the beasts continued at us though as if Viktor's warning cry meant nothing to them. The moment they were in reach Viktor swung. The sword cut through the meat of the animals with such ease. Bodies covered the pathway in front of us. In just a matter of blinking he had gotten rid of ten.

This fight was unlike anything I had encountered before. It truly was a jaw dropping sight. The werewolves became frightened of Viktor and backed away realizing they did not have a chance against the skilled elder. They slowly returned into the darkness from which they had come from. The only trace of their existence left behind was the fallen bodies covering the pathway. Viktor turned towards me, his chest rose and fell heavily. The fight though entirely dominated by him had taken a lot of his energy. He wiped his sword of the Lycan blood and put it away.

Blood. I needed it with intensity, three hours to fill my craving was all I had left before the sun rose. I stepped away from Viktor getting ready to run. The moment I took that step Viktor grabbed a hold of me and slammed me backwards against a thick tree. I let out a small groan of shock as I looked to his face. He was furious with me.

"Damn you, Amelia!" He scolded unhappily. I looked away from his eyes feeling ashamed. I cared about what Viktor thought of me, but this was something that was not in my control. I did not have a choice to have this lust come over me. Rayne had pushed me in the wrong direction and the combination of rage for her, grief for my mother, and lust for Viktor made the change happen in me.

"Viktor, you need to let me go…" I pleaded to him without looking up. "I don't want to hurt you." I said scared, the smell of blood surrounded us, and slowly I was recalling the taste of my female victim from earlier. I held onto the tree bark, digging my clawed nails into it to try and restrain from biting Viktor. By far his blood would be the sweetest…the most desirable… Viktor would not let me go; he kept his body tightly against mine. It intensified all my carnal needs, urging my lust further. Having him this close to me, it was both my heaven and also my hell.

"You won't do anything to hurt me." Viktor assured me. I was taken back when he freed his hand to lift my chin. I stared into his eyes. His anger seemed misplaced now; something else burned in his eyes.

"Viktor." I mumbled in confusion. He said nothing as he tilted my head gently to the side. I felt him lean forward, his cold lips brushed against the side of my throat and instantly I felt paralyzed against the tree. I tried to resist his touch, tried to hold out that my feelings were no longer there but I knew my eyes gave way to my secret. I was certain they burned brighter then ever, I was certain they matched the very color of the man's before me.

"You've cause me so much grief…" His whisper was low, right against my ear causing more trembles through my body. Was he trying to punish me by showing me what I could never have? Or was he doing the best job of distracting me? … Or could this possibly be the very way he felt about me? I did not care, honestly, I could not care, Viktor was my every thought, and he had total control over me. I was his in any way he wished to have me.

"I'm sorry. I'm very sorry." I offered to him in a shaken voice. I would say anything to get him to continue, even if he wished for me to submit to his every will, I would do it.

"You've been so much trouble." Viktor left another cool kiss at the base of my throat, his lips as soft as silk, far more soothing then anything I had experienced before.

"I won't be any longer." I promised. "I'll never do anything again." I spoke eagerly as his fingers ran up the sides of my corset, though his touch was cold, as cold as mine was; my body was growing warmer by the second. I removed my fingers from the bark and instead wrapped my arms around Viktor's neck pulling him closer to me, I wanted no space to separate us, and if for just a moment he would let me hold him close I would take the chance with glee.

"Do not lie to me." Viktor's tone was cruel, but I would not have expected anything else from him. It was his confirmation to me that he did feel for me as I did for him. Sure he expressed it a different way, warning me to not use him, but I was not Rayne, and he had nothing to fear.

"I promise, I will never lie to you." Viktor leaned closer to me, his lips crushing against mine as he dominated our kiss. It was rushed, controlling, and needed. A carnal act I had never found the need to indulge upon until I had met him. I continued to pull him closer against my body as I felt his fingertips pulling on the strings to my corset till abruptly he pulled away.

"You will never run from me again!" He yelled, trembling in anger. My jaw fell open as I watched his display, a moment ago he had been in my fingertips and now he was gone again.

"Viktor, what did I-"

"I see you've found her yourself, Sire." It was Tanis followed by a group of twenty Death Dealers.

"Yes, I have." Viktor glared at me, and I suddenly realized it was all part of the show. "Moments before she was about to be murdered…" He added indicating the pile of Lycans. The Death Dealers looked in shock that Viktor had single handedly taken care of all of them. "Burn the bodies." He instructed them. Eight of the guards began to burn the bodies as a precaution. Viktor then turned back towards me and boxed me against the tree a second time, this time his body did not brush against mine, the position entirely different then before.

"I'm sorry." I dropped my head low. "It will not happen again." I played my part for the second time, accepting the role Viktor had pushed me into.

"You have stung me with your betrayal one final time Amelia." He hissed. "You've left me with no choice." Viktor took my chin in his hand and turned my head to the side. He leaned close to me as if he were going to kiss my neck. "I will not harm you, trust me." He said softly. I felt Viktor's lips caress against my jugular before pain shot through me as his fangs entered my throat. I tried to fight him back shocked and scared with what he was doing. He grabbed a hold of both my arms and kept them pinned at my side as he began to suck the blood from my body. I let out a small cry as the pain intensified till it slowed down finally.

All of the sudden I felt weak, and dizzy. Viktor wrapped his arms around my waist and I slumped against him. He was purposely draining me of blood, I finally understood it, and he wanted me weakened so that my bloodlust would pass away. It was brilliant on his behalf, and I wished he had let me in on his little plan so that I would not have fought so hard against him. Exhausted I put my head against his shoulder unable to even keep upright. Viktor gently lifted me into his arms and I closed my eyes falling asleep against him unaware of what was to happen.

* * *

A/N:

-Personally I do not feel this chapter was as good as the last so I'm slightly sad.

-Content was fun to write though. ^^.

-Hope it was enjoyed, though it was no where near perfection.


	14. There is something deeper

Chapter 14: There is something deeper.

I opened my eyes slowly, my body was uncontrollable and I felt something slipping past my lips. My vision focused and I saw Viktor sitting beside me, in his hand a goblet of blood that he had been slowly giving to me to bring back my strength.

"Tomorrow evening there is to be a meeting to decide your fate." He informed me as he looked over. I just stared at him finding it so hard to speak. I was so tired; his bite had immobilized me immediately.

"About what?" I said in a quiet weak voice, it did not sound like a voice I would posses.

"The council wishes for me to address your marks against the coven. Rayne's death was abrupt and it frightened them…they think you have the power to come for them next, if you desired it." He glanced away from me looking down to the bed sheets. "Cowards." I watched him mouth the word, it was not meant for me to see though.

"Scared…of me?" I could not understand it, I did not think I was a frightening person. This comment made Viktor smile.

"Let me tell you of something Amelia." He sat further upwards. "They fear you because you remind them of me." He seemed proud the way he spoke of it. "You challenged me in front of them, no one has done that in so long…and more importantly no one has survived." He informed me. The smile was no longer there but I could tell he still seemed happy even if his expression was dark and shadowed. "The tale of you ending Rayne has traveled around quickly, why do you think they insisted to send twenty Death Dealers? You're a threat, a powerful fighter, you're unique and they feel if they can not control you, you will turn on them." He leaned over bringing the goblet to my lips again. I took a large sip feeling some strength come back to me, no longer did I feel I would slip back into my sleep at any moment.

"They think I'd hurt them?" I asked gently pushing the goblet away from my lips for a moment. Viktor nodded.

"They do not realize you fled so that they would not be harmed, they thought you left to destroy other covens. That is why I set out to find you myself, to be the fearless warlord that once again captures and extinguishes the coven's threats." I was taken back when I felt Viktor brush a few stray strands of hair from my line of sight.

"Will I be in trouble?" I asked worried, what if the agreement they reached was that I was too much of a risk for this coven and they wanted me gone. What if they insisted that seven days was much too long and they wanted me gone this moment. I could not stomach the thought of that.

"Yes." Viktor said truthfully. "Amelia, I will yell at you in ways I have yet to. I will humiliate you, I will call you every name, and I will threaten you with death…" He brought the goblet to my lips again, oddly it calmed me though what we were speaking of terrified me inside. "And all of it will mean nothing, it will be an act, a dance in ways, you must submit to my every word, do everything to make it appear you are bowing to me and have changed." He instructed. I gave a faint nod as I continue to drink. "This will be your last chance to behave erratically, I do not think the coven will tolerate one more act against them. If you wish to stay here, you must fight for it by doing as I say." By the time he finished speaking the goblet was empty. I sat up further in bed looking over to him.

"To be honest, I thought you didn't care…I mean, you pushed me away so many times." I sounded weak, as if I were clinging to Viktor so I silenced myself. The last thing I needed was to sound weak, Viktor admired strength. He watched me, saw the strain on my face and took a moment to allow me to understand his actions. I watched him reach towards the side of his neck and puncture it lightly with his sharp fingernails. "Viktor!" I said nervously, what was he doing? He gave a half chuckle.

"Amelia, do you know of what our blood holds?" He asked. I shook my head staring at the small trail of crimson blood slowly sliding down the length of his neck. For a moment I feared I had not left my blood lust stage, and yes Viktor's blood smelled enticing but thankfully I did not feel I would die if I did not drain him of it. It meant my lust was over, finally. "Memories." He said to me simply. "When another vampires tastes our blood we see their lives, their memories through their eyes, feel the things they do…" I nodded my head listening to his lesson; I wanted to turn myself around like he had asked of me. Wait!

"Does that mean you know all my memories and feelings!" I shouted in a panicked tone. Viktor gave a half nod.

"I have seen your entire life Amelia, I know every thought you've ever had…" Suddenly I felt exposed, never had anyone known of everything. This meant Viktor had seen my mothers death, seen my feelings for him from the beginning, seen the last mortal I had drank from, and worst of all, knew what I had been thinking about the moment he tied my corset, Oh god. Viktor saw my panicked expression.

"You need a strong blood to bring your body back to its normal level, my blood will do that." He said slowly tilting his head to expose his neck fully to me. "I took your memories without your consent, and I wish to give you mine. Drink." I looked to the wound, it felt wrong for me to take his blood, and I felt I was not worthy of it. He straightened his neck glaring at me. "Disobeying me already Amelia?" He questioned. This task was a part of his challenge for me to submit to him, he was testing what I would do for him.

"No, I will do all you ask of me." I promised him. Viktor tilted his head again. I pulled the covers away from my body and moved towards him. He was taller then me as he sat relaxed so I had to remain on my knees. I looked to his eyes once before leaning down to his neck. I flicked my tongue gently against his neck, lapping up the blood that was beginning to slide. I felt Viktor's breathing become heavier. He reached forward putting his arms around me, pulling me down with him as he laid on his back. This put me straight on top of him, my body crushing against him.

"Bite it." He coaxed me in a husky voice; the sheer tone nearly sent me into a trembling fit. I nuzzled his neck momentarily before sinking my fangs into his tender flesh. I felt Viktor's body tense for a moment as he let out a satisfied hiss in my ear. I licked, bit, and sucked hungrily at his neck and then nearly overwhelmingly his memories flooded my mind as if I were experiencing them myself.

_(Her experiencing Viktor's thoughts of her, a quick summary of every chapter so far, each paragraph is a new chapter, his POV.)_

_I watched the young woman walk into the room accompanied by Corvus. Was this really the Amelia I had heard of long ago? She seemed so…grown up. No doubt she reminded me much of her mother, the same pale beauty, the same pleading eyes. And then Corvus's begging gave me the excuse to keep her around. Having heard of her hatred towards the Lycans, her ability to fight, and her unwillingness to submit to power thrilled me in an odd way. I wanted to break this woman down and assure myself I was the cruel leader I had worked up to be. She would be my newest work of art; I would train her in ways I had never been able to with the beasts in the dungeons…_

_Her skills were indubitable, the way she easily took care of my men in minutes. They seemed weak in comparison to her, this was my chance to step in and warn her that I ruled this coven. I put my blade to her throat and threatened to send her to sleep with the dogs for her behavior. Still she defied me, spit out insults, until she realized I was not kidding. Now she was pleading to me, with those eyes that I could not look away from. And I showed her mercy, though I told her it was because of her father's loyalty, when in truth it was because I admired the fire burning in her eyes. The very drive she and I commonly shared though she would never know of it…_

_Watching her come so far from the night before enraged me. She seemed to have been turning for the better only to go back to her old ways. How childish could she really be refusing to get up from bed? I did not have the time to waste on her; I had important meetings that needed my judgement. The further she mocked me, the angrier I became. I yanked her from the bed and backhanded her harshly, only to regret the move when I saw her large tears fighting to slide down the pale apple of her cheek. I did not have the heart to watch her so I commanded the Death Dealers to take her to the dungeons; I needed her out of my sight…_

_Walking into the cell finding her asleep, covered in her own blood made me regret my actions but I had to assure her I was not going to play around. I needed to keep my hold over her, at the sign of weakness any creature would jump at the chance and tear me apart. She would not win against me. And yet she shocked me again, bowing to my will almost eagerly. I took her hand, pulling her up from the ground. I felt something new for her, something I had not felt in centuries…_

_The way she looked in the dress caught me off guard. Her image assaulted my senses unrelentlessly, the deadly beauty that was Amelia. I could not tear my eyes away, though often weak measuring against male's strengths the woman had a secret attack, one not even I could refrain from feeling. I forced myself to hold back my desires, pushed them deep inside where they had belonged, until her face became shocked when I simply asked her to bend over. Her expression told me what she had thought, and after that moment I could think of nothing else as hard as I tried to do otherwise._

_Janosh unfortunately paid for my passionate frustrations. All of the sudden I felt on edge, and I knew the reason, it was Amelia. She had managed to work her spell upon me, bewitch me in ways that no other woman was able to. She had something different to her, something that set her apart from all the other women. In comparison to Rayne, Amelia was superior by far, until she brought her blade to my throat, challenging me yet again. Oddly, I admired her again for her boldness…_

_Amelia's kiss left me stunned, never had I lost myself to a woman but she had broken my will without knowing it and brought me from my pedestal. I wanted her, a passion forming in me that I had not felt in so long, but I had to deny myself. She could not distract me; I could not fall into her trap. I pushed away and told her she would be leaving in ten days. It would give me enough time to savor her presence, and I also knew it was the longest I could manage to withdraw myself from her before I broke down and gave in…_

_When Amelia walked in dressed in red, the very dress I had hand chosen for her, it nearly killed me. She knew what she was doing to me, she recognized my feelings and she was toying with me. I watched her whisper and cuddle with Mark and it drove me into madness. Amelia belonged to me, she was mine to do with as I pleased, and that child she warmed up to knew nothing. He was no where near my level of experience, and so I teased her as best as I could. Pushing her against the pole, using her feelings to render her speechless, and then using Rayne in the end as well…_

_To see her rush in and threaten Rayne proved to me that she had feelings the same to mine. I felt compelled to protect and own her, and she had done the same with me. I could not believe the strength she possessed though when she took Rayne down, I could barely keep a hold of her once I got my arms around her. And then she broke free, I should have been furious that she had murdered Rayne but the servant girl deserved it for mocking Amelia of her mothers death. If anything, I felt worse for Amelia then Rayne. But I could not dismiss the look in her eyes. The bloodlust ran through her and I did all I could to get her under control but she fled from my care, I watched her head towards the woods, begging for her to return but with a mumbled 'I'm sorry' she left me behind. I had to get her back, and I would stop at nothing…_

_Amelia ran directly into me, dazed, and scared. I pulled her behind my back; I would prove to her in my own way that I cared. I would protect her and perhaps she would see my feelings and wish to stay. Disposing of the beasts was easy in comparison to dealing with her. I slammed her against the tree; my love becoming my frustration each moment I had not taken Amelia for my own. I kissed across her neck, teasing her, loving every minute she trembled from my touch. I could not withhold any longer, I had to have her this very minute so I began to pull off her clothes till my well trained ears heard the others approach. I pulled from her and changed my tone, putting up our private charade. And when I tasted her blood, I saw her life, everything we had never discussed, and I understood her actions, loving her even more for the way she turned out. Lifting her sleeping form into my arms brought me a sense of 'right', I would show Amelia the side she seeked, I would show her the moment she awoke…_

I pulled my mouth from Viktor's neck, panting, I had never seen someone's memories before. The experience was unlike anything I had seen before. It was such a rush that coursed through my very veins, that or Viktor's blood was my ecstasy.

"Do you now understand my behavior?" Viktor asked. I nodded my head continuing to rest against him. The experience of exchanging blood had been so intimate. I felt Viktor had allowed me to take a part of him, allowed me to break down some of his wall. And yet it caused more problems then giving answers.

"Viktor, what do we do?" I needed his knowledge now more then ever. I needed him to tell me what to do because for once, I could not decide on my own. Viktor looked up at me.

"Amelia, my dear." He looked to me with a calm expression. "There is nothing you and I can do." He said simply. Shocked by his answer I pulled away. Nothing we could do? He had shown me all his feelings confirming that along the way he had fallen for me too and now he wanted nothing to do with me. I continued to pull back away from him returning to the side of the bed I had been on previously. Viktor watched me.

"Then why do you tease me so harshly?" I demanded to know. Did he get off on playing with women's hearts? I knew he cared for me, I had experienced it myself, but now he denied me. Viktor watched me in amusement; he sat up, moving at me so swiftly that I could not defend myself fast enough. His body lay against mine. I was pinned beneath him in ways similar to when he had straddled me after my bloodlust had taken over.

"Amelia, if anyone is a tease, it is you." He leaned down with a whisper. His tone was entirely sexual and though I had been furious with him a moment before, I was reduced to the quivering mess all over again.

"Don't play this way with me." I begged him, I could not take his teasing any longer, especially knowing it was going no where. He had said so himself. Viktor lightly shook his head at me with a soft smile and he leaned back down and brushed his lips against my neck. His kiss was soft, caressing, and I closed my eyes entirely relaxed from it. He ran his fingertips up my side in a sweeping motion, causing my heart to quicken and my blood to race.

"I am not playing with you." Viktor whispered into my ear as I felt his fangs graze across my skin causing my entire body to shiver in delight and anticipation. "You are mine Amelia." He told me in a lower tone, a tone that sent my carnal needs for Viktor burning with intensity. "I am yours." Those words sent me into frenzy; I quickly switched our positions so that I was atop Viktor, straddling him as his hands remained against my hips. I leaned down and lightly bit his neck again, I was not trying to draw blood, but I was teasing him with my fangs as he had me. Viktor let out a shallow, breathy gasp, and almost instantly I could feel what I was doing to him.

"Viktor I want you." I admitted to him finally. "I need you." I told him weakly as I brought my lips to his. He used this chance to regain his dominance, causing us to roll so he was on top again. He kissed me with hunger; lightly biting my lip, telling me this would be an intense experience.

"Not yet." He answered me as he pulled back. I stared at him with a look of depression, and frustration.

"Why not?" I found myself crying out childishly. Viktor kissed me lightly for a moment before giving me an answer.

"I will have you tomorrow night." He said running his fingertips across my throat softly. "In my bedchamber, after the meeting…" He leaned down and bit into my neck softly as I had his. Pleasure overwhelmed my senses and an unexpected moan found its way forced from my lips. I was shocked that a simple bite from him had caused that feeling in me, I could only imagine what having more from him could do to me. Viktor looked to me smugly, enjoying that he had conquered my senses immediately, without us even giving into what we desired yet. He started to pull away from me, and slid off my bed standing upright. "Remember, this is a secret." He reminded me, but I would never tell a soul. I nodded my head crawling to the edge of the bed, kneeling. Viktor leaned down and brushed his lips against mine a final time.

"I am yours too." I verbalized. I wanted Viktor to have his control, when I submitted to his will, I received more passion from him, and I would do anything to have that side of him.

"Sleep well, my Amelia." He let his lips brush against my forehead, the first sweet gesture he had showed me since we had confessed our feelings to each other. I smiled up at him overwhelmed in my love for him.

"Goodnight Viktor." I said taking his hand placing a kiss upon it, the ultimate action to show respect. He gave me a smile in return before turning to leave. I saw his posture change, along with his expression as he walked out of my room. To the public's eyes Viktor would be more ruthless and controlling then ever, but alone with me I would see the side of him that no one else had.

* * *

A/N (Along w/ comments from the ever so lovely, and for some reason very sarcastic Viktor) :

-It was fun to have a 'review' of all the other chapters with Viktor's quick POV. It allows a small insight into how he felt, sure it's not as detailed as Amelia's accounts but she's telling the story, not him. Sorry Viktor.

_Viktor: It's quite alright._

-Viktor. Is. HOTT. XD! Gah, I'd bite him...Ahem, (Regains composure, trying to remember she is just the writer).

_Viktor: I believe they know I am hot, why else would they be reading this?_

-I know Viktor seemed a bit OOC, cause he was very loving, etc. But I've decided that Viktor has two sides to him, the side he plays up in front of the nobles and the side he shows only to Amelia. So hey, you may get a softer Viktor once in a while but you get some good seducing from him too. Plus, I love dominating Viktor so he'll have a lot of those tendencies and he's still going to be all ruthless when playing the big bad war leader.

_Viktor: I AM a big bad war leader._

-I'm strongly believing there will be some Viktor smut soon. I guess this is a warning for those who don't want to read that, and to those that do mark your calenders. Valentine's day is right around the corner. Lol.

_Viktor: I'm interested... (Turns to Tanis) Mark that down for me._

-As always, thanks for all the reviews. I'm honestly humbled and surprise by the growth of this story. I never knew there were so many Viktor-lovers out there. Guess I got some good competition. XD.

_Viktor: You can thank me for all those reviews, missy. I'll take my payment in silver._


	15. The meaning dies

Chapter 15: The meaning dies.

I woke the following evening with a new sense of power running through me. Viktor's blood not only had equaled out my needs, but if had provided something more. I could feel that my senses were sharper, my ability to see in the darkness had increased and I could hear every little movement going on in the castle. It was slightly overwhelming, but I was certain the abilities would slowly fade away over time and leave me how I had once been. There was a knock at the door and without having to know who was on the otherside, I could tell it was Viktor.

I quickly laid back down in bed pretending to still be asleep, if there was anything I had learned about Viktor is was that his curiosity did outweigh his sometimes-rational thoughts. Why else would he have kept me here? Because he was curious as to what experience we could share, and how thankful I was that he wanted me here. The Lycan slaves were another prime example of his experimenting. He managed to turn the beasts into half manageable creatures. I heard the door creak open along with Viktor's footsteps against the stone flooring. He slowly sat down on the edge of my bed, beside my hip where I had left just enough space for him.

I felt the springs shift under his weight, before his breath was directly against the side of my neck. I did my best not to squirm with excitement, that would be the ultimate giveaway if I couldn't even stay still when he was near. Would he wake me with a kiss? Perhaps a love bite? These ideas both thrilled me. I wondered what kind of mood he was in? I knew I was far past excited knowing how our night was to end, I would finally have my Viktor in the carnal way I craved him. He had to be thrilled; last night he surely seemed… _**excited**_ enough.

"I know you're awake." Viktor whispered into my ear. I slowly opened my eyes with a pout. What had I done to give him that kind of clue?

"How did you know?" I asked with a sigh. Viktor watched me, an amused smile dancing upon his perfect lips.

"The moment I came closer your heart beat increased. Dead giveaway." He was giving me tips in a way; almost alluding to the fact this would not be the only time he came to wake me. I nodded my head listening to him. Honestly I was thrilled inside because it meant this relationship would continue, I was not sure how long, but any amount of time he granted me with him I would happily take.

"Are you here for business or pleasure?" I asked curled up on my side still. Viktor glared at me slightly, he knew I was purposely teasing him because he had made it very clear we would have to endure the meeting before anything could happen. A smile worked its way onto my lips. I still got my kicks out of frustrating him, and he made it so easy for me too.

"Precious, very precious, Amelia." He hissed out at me. I couldn't help but grin. Viktor's rough tone was something I had grown to love; in fact, I even found it more sexy then threatening.

"It was just a simple question m'lord." I played the part perfectly, keeping my innocent tone in check. Pretending to have entirely submitted to his every will as if I were no more then his servant.

"Oh yes, I'm sure it had slipped your mind since our previous conversation." Viktor stood from the bed pulling the covers back. "Now get up so we can get this over with." He said extending his hand to me. I stared at his outstretched hand as if I could not understand what he meant.

"But I am so comfortable here." I answered coyly. Viktor gave a half side.

"No meeting… no tonight." He reminded me. Oh, he had me there. I slowly stood from the bed with a groan. Yes, I was angry he had used it against me but it was just another example of how perfect we were for eachother.

"How shall I dress?" I asked walking to the dresser scanning through the items. I needed something that said 'I've changed my evil ways'. Viktor wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin against my shoulder as he gently bit my neck. I moaned almost instantly, it was unfair the way he made me feel. "I really can't focus." I said shakily. Viktor merely held me a little more tightly, driving his fangs deeper, I leaned my back fully against his chest allowing him to support most of my weight. He finally pulled his mouth from my neck, and licked away his efforts prize, my blood.

"Something striking, repenting. No corset though, I do not see myself wishing to toy with that tonight." He said huskily in my ear. His warm breath was so tangible upon my neck. I reached forwards and pulled out an off-white dress. The top had the shape of a corset but buttoned in the back, the bottom of the dress was layered and the fabric was a soft beautiful lace. It looked like a wedding dress in ways, the ultimate symbol of purity, and truthfully in ways tonight there would be a marriage of two noble bloodlines. Though nothing was official, and Viktor was not taking me as his mate, in secrecy we were to have our union.

"I think this will work." I glanced over my shoulder trying to read his expression but he was pressed to tightly against me and I could not see his face.

"It is perfect." Viktor concluded. "Will you be able to dress yourself?" He asked. I nodded my head, but wondered where he was going.

"I have some things I wish to get in order before the meeting." He answered my question though I had not verbalized it.

"I will see you at the meeting." I told him with a smile. Viktor nodded releasing me from his hold. He began to walk away but I grabbed him quickly, and stole a kiss. He gently ran his hand against my cheek, and down the side of my throat before pulling away and finally exiting out the doors. I knew almost instantly something was going on, I could not tell if it was over what was happening tonight between us or if there was something Viktor was keeping to himself. I turned away from the doors and sat down at my vanity getting ready.

An hour later I stood in front of the mirror. The dress fit perfectly, my hair was done in soft curls, why did this feel so much like a wedding? It was surreal the feelings running through me, I went to that room to be scolded for my actions so why was I excited about it? It had to be because I knew what was going to happen afterwards, I'd finally have my lover in the comfort and secrecy of his room. A room I had often dreamt of, but knew little about. I wondered what his room looked like; I expected it to be drenched in medals and honors, with just the right tastes of literature stacked upon the shelves. A knock brought me out of my thoughts.

"May I come in?" I heard a softened voice ask. Tanis. It was so easy to tell the different tones and footsteps apart now. Throughout my stay I had paid much more attention and taken time to learn these nonsense things.

"Come on in." I called out as I put a necklace on to make it appear I was keeping myself busy. Tanis entered the room, looking around.

"They are ready for you." He said glancing at me. I nodded my head with a smile as I walked to the door. Tanis gently grabbed my arm causing me to pause in my steps. "Amelia, please be careful." He said softly. I looked to him in confusion, what did I have to be careful over? "I know of you and Viktor." He said trying to get me to understand his meaning.

"Yes, you have known of us from the very beginning." I said not following. Tanis sighed heavily.

"As good as you are for eachother, Viktor is distracted by you Amelia. The Lycans are becoming restless with his cruel ways. Viktor has found it is easier to punish them so that he may spend his thoughts on you." He said in a soft voice. I watched him in confusion.

"Has he not always been cruel to them?" I asked. Tanis nodded.

"Yes, but he is putting the punishment into the hands of his other nobles, he oversees nothing." Tanis bit his lip for a moment. "I hate those beasts as much as you do, but it is not right." He explained to me. "I have seen a Lycan, one of Viktor's favorites, named Lucian, whipped thirty times for merely defending his friend." Tanis winced. "His back was raw, bloody, Amelia, it was awful." He looked into my eyes. All the sudden I felt guilty, I received Viktor's good side and others suffered for it. No I cared not for the animals but I was neither fond of unfit punishment.

"Let me see what I can do Tanis." I said softly. "I will speak with Viktor." I offered. Tanis shook his head quickly.

"He doesn't want you knowing about what's going on." He said with a rushed tone. "Just, try and get him to focus on his tasks. Do what you can to get him to realize you are not the only one he needs to take care of." Tanis frowned. The guilt continued to wash over me.

"I will do my best Tanis." I promised him as he let me go. I walked into the hallway and towards the council room. I no longer felt happy, I no longer was excited, I felt awful. A panic growing in me, was I changing Viktor for the worse? Would I be the downfall of his well-run coven? And would tonight be the end of us forever?

* * *

A/N:

-Short little update...filled with BIG changes. Lol.

Tanis: Go get em' girl... *two seconds later* Yeah, actually, you're making Viktor act weird. I think you should leave.

Amelia: :'[


	16. A distance A promise

A/N:

-Small warning, Amelia/Viktor get a bit dirty in this meeting. Just saying... I had nothing to do with it, I was just as shocked as you guys. Bad characters! Bad! You behave!

* * *

Chapter 16: A distance. A promise.

I walked into the room, pushing the doors open silently. I kept my head bowed as I entered the ultimate look of sorrow washed on my face. I stole a glance towards the nobles in the room, Viktor had been right they seemed to fear me. Mark avoided my gaze as if just looking upon me was enough to gain death.

"Amelia." Viktor hissed out my name in an angry tone. I looked up to him. He stood from his throne and walked down the steps. He was dressed in a long black robe that portrayed the ultimate leader.

"My Sire." I bowed immediately and dropped to my knees at Viktor's feet. I looked up to him, his shadow looming over me. I knew he was proud of me submitting to him entirely in front of all the nobles.

"Do you know of your crimes?" He asked glaring down at me. I nodded my head silently. "Would you like to explain yourself before we pass our judgement?" His tone was the harshest it had ever been. And yet I knew he did not mean a word of it.

"May I?" I asked timidly, as if I needed his permission to speak. Viktor gave a nod.

"Rise and face the council as you speak." He instructed. I slowly stood up, turning my back to Viktor as I faced the nobles. I tried to keep my voice and body steady as I felt Viktor's hand resting on the small of my back hidden from their view.

"I have come to realize the error of my ways. I know I have committed a great crime against this wonderful coven, but I never wished any harm upon you." I looked to the stone faces; they still seemed scared of me as if they were not listening to what I had to say. "I promise for the remainder of the time I stay here, I will be of no harm. Viktor is a great teacher and he is being much more fierce with his training. He has explained to me that he will tolerate no more from me, and I only hope you give him the chance to mold me now that I am more then willing for him to do so." I glanced downward trying to get them to look upon me with pity. Viktor lightly patted my back, which meant I had said enough. He removed his hand from my back and stepped beside me.

"Would anyone like to be heard before we vote for her staying here?" He asked. The same man who had days before announced the arrival of the mortals stood.

"I wish to." He said proudly, it was obvious he had a dislike for Viktor and would try and use me as an example of Viktor's 'inability' to run this coven.

"I should have known Coloman." Viktor said dryly. "Proceed." He took a step back from me and watched Coloman with intensity. I stood on my own, but knowing Viktor was so close put me at ease.

"My fellow noble men and women." He said addressing them, kissing up to them, it frustrated me and I could see why Viktor did not like the man. "How can we trust that Amelia is true to her words?" He asked. "Has she displayed anything for us to trust?" He shook his head gently. "How easily she could be lying to us all." He struck fear into their minds that I was a monster. I shook my head gently but made sure not to attack him, that would only aid his point.

"I believe Amelia is showing effort, as angry as I am with her, I see that she can become something more." Viktor finally spoke up. "I have been much too lenient with her. For the continuation of her stay she will be at my side at all times. I will not let her from my sight." Viktor said smoothly. "And if for even a second she steps out of line I will punish her cruelly." He added. I could see the vampire faces change from worry to calm. They trusted Viktor entirely, they saw what he was capable of doing and though they may have feared me, he was higher on their lists.

"Cause you have done such a good job before!" Coloman laughed mockingly. "Viktor has let her get away with things non of us could dream of, if I was not mistaking, my lord, I would accuse you of having feelings for the girl." The man shouted at Viktor. I watched the room go silent, as if all were waiting for Viktor to deny it. Viktor gave a sharp laugh, as if the idea was entirely unheard of and wrong. He glanced to Tanis.

"Make a note of my love for the precious Amelia." He said in a mocking tone as if he were shutting down Coloman's accusations. He hadn't lied though, he did tell Tanis to make a note of his love for me. It was a secret admittance to me in front of all, one the others would dismiss as Viktor's anger but truthfully he was confessing that it was true. Viktor turned to look at me, his eyes hateful.

"Tell the council Amelia, do I have feelings for you?" He asked. This meeting had been the best idea ever; this secret I shared with Viktor made things exhilarating and exciting on levels I had never felt before.

"Tanis, make a note as well for my love of Viktor." I said just as mockingly. I saw the slight change of color in Viktor's eyes; they burned more passionately than before. He seemed just as thrilled with our teasing games as I had been.

"Is that the answer you sought for Coloman?" Viktor asked with another hiss. Coloman looked down for a moment holding back his anger he knew what confronting Viktor on the topic would mean…death.

"Well what do you plan on doing to keep her under control? Have you thought of something to do already?" Coloman asked folding his arms. He truly was doing all he could to try and make Viktor appear like a horrible leader. I looked to Viktor who was staring at me.

"I promise I will use every possible aspect to keep her under control." His tone was threatening but his eyes were yearning. "If need be, I will find methods to leave her tired and trembling. I will put her body through all it can take till her muscles are unable to relax again, constantly pulsating from their strain." He continued to look at me as he spoke. I knew exactly what he was up to. I swallowed hard, trying my best to not tremble from the thoughts he was putting into my head. He was portraying the ultimate tease. Telling me of all the things we'd endure tonight, but to the others he was threatening me in ways he had never threatened another. "No matter how hard it is, I will not stop, I will work on her until she is pleading for me that she can not take anymore, but I will continue until all her energy is drain and I've felt she's pleased me enough." He finished his speech and I sucked back my breath. The council members took my response as fear of Viktor, they thought I was terrified of him doing those things to me but that did not know how hard I was restraining myself from jumping him. I didn't dare catch a glance at Tanis, I was certain his expression would be twisted in sickness.

"I see." Coloman said roughly as if he still did not believe Viktor's words. "And what do you think of that Amelia?" He asked. Was he really asking me this? I would have to respond to Viktor's speech.

"Well, I…" My words faltered at the moment. "I only wish to please Viktor." I said simply. "If he feels he must punish me, then I will take it from him until he feels I have had enough." I answered trying to hide my grin. "Knowing how hard I scream will not effect his judgment but merely urge him to continue, I know his methods, and I will accept all he tests me with." I stood straight, watching Viktor with an unseen grin. His entire body was stiff; his mouth hung half open. He did not expect me to play along, he did not expect me to tease him so unrelentless but I wished to get him back for this morning when he was biting my neck. I took it one step further. "No matter if it is hard for me to swallow or not." The words had come out before I realized how awful I was being. I wanted to blush, I wanted to cover my face but I had to pretend I wasn't saying anything as dirty and impure as I was. Tanis choked on blood from the corner of his desk. Everyone looked over and watched him. He brushed the liquid from his clothes.

"Forgive me." He mumbled quietly. I wished so badly to laugh but I held it back. I looked over to Viktor again who was silently staring at me with lust.

"Sire, are you alright?" I said coyly. Viktor closed his mouth to appear like he was fine.

"As you can see, Amelia and I have reached an agreement that we will do everything to ensure she becomes what she was sent here for. If she gets out of line I will punish her, and she will take it. If you allow her to stay, I have decided that based upon her behavior, her stay may be prolonged, and that if her actions change drastically, perhaps she will even be given a seat in this council and in my coven." I stood there in shock; Viktor wanted me to stay longer? So if the council agreed I no longer was a threat there was a possibility I could stay here forever. I loved Viktor even more then before, he wanted me around, he wanted me to be beside him at all his meetings, it was something I needed to hear from him and it filled me with more joy then anything else in my life. "Have you anything else you'd wish to present Colorman?" Viktor asked as he walked away from me and took his seat back at his throne. He had glanced to a spot in the middle of the room, indicating I would be judged from that point.

"No, I have nothing else." Coloman said sadly. He retook his seat and like Viktor indicated I moved to the middle of the room. I could not see Viktor's face as I looked to the twelve most important members of the council sitting around the edges of the room. A woman with long dark black hair spoke up first.

"Aye." The woman looked to me with a smile. I couldn't help but return it. I looked to the woman with light grey hair beside her.

"Nay." She said bitterly. I lowered my head, half-and-half already. I looked to the man beside her, obviously her husband.

"Nay." He said with a glare as well. I felt sick, what if they sent me away from Viktor forever? Would he ever risk the chance of seeing me or would our romance be extinguished before it had even had a chance to breathe. Mark sat beside them.

"Nay." He said firmly. Obviously he'd say no, I had frightened him beyond belief. Coloman was next. I knew his answer.

"Nay." He said glaring at me and then to Viktor. At this rate Viktor and I were to be torn apart for all eternity. A young blonde sat beside Coloman.

"Aye." She said proudly. I smiled at her, silently thanking her. Another young blond spoke up.

"Aye." She said just as proudly as the one before her. Atleast the younger ones pulled for me, perhaps they had learned from Viktor as well? I only hoped they had not shared the same secret as I. Wait! It had to be about Rayne! They were probably thrilled I had gotten rid of her, I very clearly remembered seeing Rayne around their mates. Three more 'Aye's followed their response. Along with two more 'Nay's. I looked to Viktor I had not been keeping track of all the votes; I felt there were so many more that wished for me to go home then to stay.

"If my calculations are correct five say no, and six say yes." He paused pretending to deliberate. "I am up for the challenge of training Amelia, so I give her staying a yes as well. The final count being five no, and seven yes. Amelia is to stay with this coven until I feel she has betrayed its interests and only if we reach that point will she be leaving. Is that agreed upon or does someone wish to challenge the decision?" He asked. Everyone sat silently in their seats, the council members that had voted no kept their faces lowered as if they feared Viktor's wrath for choosing the answer opposite of his. The ones that looked him head on had been those who voted with his decision. "No final plea, Coloman? How unlike yourself." Viktor said with a half smirk. It seemed every meeting in the past the two must have confronted eachother.

"No Sire." Coloman answered with a frown. He really wanted to see me gone but I was staying.

"Then this meeting is closed, you are all free to go now." Viktor said indicating the doors. In the same manor they rose from their seats and left the room in two straight lines. I glanced to Tanis who grabbed his scrolls and exited out the same doors, closing them behind him. Only then did I look to Viktor. He extended his first two fingers to me in a 'come here' motion. I smiled and eagerly went to him. He rose from his seat and pulled me into a kiss. "The rest of the night is ours Amelia, if you still wish to spend it as we spoke of." He said wrapping his arms around my waist slowly. I was sure Viktor and I looked so odd together right now, he dressed in all black, I in white lace. I couldn't help but smile a little at the irony of our differences being the very thing that drew us close.

"Yes, I do." I said with a nod as I laid my head against his chest inhaling his musk, what an intoxicating scent he held. Viktor released my waist from his arms and slid his hand into mine.

"Follow me." He instructed as he took a step back from me so that I had to look up at him. "And do not let go of my hand." I looked into his eyes nodding my head. Viktor led me behind his throne he pushed his symbol on the wall and a passageway of stone opened up, leading into the darkness of a tunnel. "No one will see us entering my room." He said for his brief explanation as he pulled me into the shadows. I nodded my head clutching his hand tighter as I let him lead me. Finally I would share a bed with Viktor after all this time.

* * *

Another A/N:

-Not to praise myself in any way but I absolutely love these two together. Gah. Viktor & Amelia are like the ultimate couple.


	17. Does the feeling control you?

Chapter 17: Does the feeling control you?

My heart raced feverishly as I followed Viktor in the darkness of the tunnel. He interlinked his fingers with mine as we continued to walk, him a few short steps in front of me. In the distance I could see a dim light. I stayed close to him as he pushed open the door where the light was coming from. We stepped through the door into a walk-in closet; he then led me through that door as well.

"Why do you have that?" I found myself asking aloud, I was nervous and needed Viktor's voice to calm me. This whole experience was new to me, and though I was excited, I was reluctant as well but I was sure that was normal in this kind of situation.

"When you have as much military background as I, you learn to always have an escape route." He explained as we walked into the main part of his bedroom. I froze in step. The room was massive, far bigger in comparison to mine. The bed was obnoxious; pillows and blankets piled high upon it, all made of the most expensive materials. The room seemed perfectly fit for Viktor, and his status as the highest elder. I let go of Viktor's hand as I walked deeper into the room examining everything in sight. He had large paintings of the most beautiful scenery I had ever laid my eyes upon. Places I could only dream of going. And up against the wall, like I had expected there was a large shelf with books, most leather bound and handwritten.

"Your room is exactly like I thought it would be…" I said as I looked over a map laid out on a large desk. There were little markers on it, what they stood for I could not figure out but still I was intrigued by it. Viktor watched me as I scanned his room.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked softly as he seated himself on the edge of the large bed. I glanced to him with a smile; there was something very calming about his nature at the moment. Seeing him relaxed help me ease away my tensions.

"Yes." I replied as I looked over what else could be found. Medals, honors, all lined another shelf. Hand crafted armor was hung in the corner neatly. "This armor is amazing." I said running my fingers over the cold silver. I could only dream of having armor like his, mine was worn, a dark black color, and dented heavily. His on the other hand was covered with rubies imbedded into the design; his helmet had the shape of a skull with more jems to show his rank as an elder. I heard Viktor stand from the bed and move to me with quiet footsteps. He stood directly behind me, wrapping his left arm around my waist as he used his right hand to brush over the silver of his armor. Viktor then brushed his lips across my neck, speaking softly against it.

"Would you believe a Lycan made this." He said looking away from the flesh of my neck to his armor. The metal gleamed so brightly that I could almost see Viktor's reflection in it.

"Really?" I asked with a small laugh. "I did not think the beasts were capable of such a productive thing." I replied, I was trying hard to ignore the way he was making me feel. I wanted a moment to just take in my surroundings, to feel comfortable in Viktor's room; I did not want to jump at every little noise when we finally began. Viktor nodded his head.

"Lucian made it for me. He is the 'prized' Lycan Coloman often makes regards against." Viktor informed me with disappointment, it was very apparent he did not like being linked to Lycans in general even if they had good talents or behavior. I nodded my head gently till a memory swept over my mind in one rush of information. Tanis had told me of Lucian, he was the one who was cruelly punished. He was Viktor's 'favorite'. I so badly wished to say something about this Lucian but Tanis had practically begged me to pretend I knew nothing of the subject. Tanis had been much too good to me in the past for me to put Viktor's rage against him; it was not something I could do, so I tip toed around the situation softly knowing I would need to change the topic soon.

"Certainly a Lycan who would create such a thing would be given perks?" I softly asked, trying to prompt the conversation but not cause Viktor to become angry or question how much I knew of the topic. Viktor gave a half sigh. He did not seem in the mood to talk business and politics, but I could not blame him especially after we had already established what tonight was to be for us.

"Of course he would be rewarded, if he behaved well." He concluded. "But I would not exempt him from punishment because he learned how to make something for me." He said slightly bitter. This was not a topic I wished to speak of; it made me more uncomfortable then anything else at the moment. I needed Viktor's calmness to put me at ease, not his hostility for the beast we shared a common hatred over.

"I see." I agreed as I slipped from Viktor's arm and walked across the room to examine more items. I needed my distraction and I had found something quite interesting. I walked to Viktor's dresser and glanced to him with a smile. I had always wondered what kind of clothes he had stored away somewhere. The only dresser of a man's I had seen before was my father's, and he did not have anything nearly as expensive or fascinating as in Viktor's wardrobe would contain.

"You're a curious thing, aren't you?" Viktor asked amused. I nodded my head, smiling still.

"Things I know nothing of have always fascinated me." I explained as I gently tugged on the handle pulling the doors open with a soft creaking sound. "Your room is the first male's room I have been in, aside from my father's." I explained as I looked through his wardrobe. Viktor watched me more intensely; I could feel his eyes scanning me, as he tried to process my words. It made my heart race a little faster, he had to have known, he had tasted my blood, and he had to have seen my entire life because of it.

"And what do you mean by that Amelia?" He asked curiously. I ran my hand over the soft fabric of his clothes for a moment before shutting the doors with a soft mumbled sigh. I turned towards Viktor and laid my back against the dresser for support. I really did not want to be discussing this with him right now, but there was no better time then the present, especially when the night was supposed to end with us in bed.

"I have never been in a man's room before." I said again trying my best not to look absolutely pathetic but I was certain I would look the part any way. It's just I had never fallen for someone before, I was always so focused on revenge against the werewolves that I never had time to really date. And my morals had always been old fashioned in many ways, until I had crossed paths with Viktor, which was irony at its best. Here I was with the most 'old fashioned' elder of our coven, and we were to give ourselves to eachother while being unwed, it seemed to break his every rule but it mattered not to me. I knew I had Viktor's love already, a change of last name, and an exchange of rings would prove nothing more to me.

"So you are nervous?" Viktor asked. I nodded my head a little. Viktor slowly walked to me from the otherside of the room, he slid his hand into mine drawing me closer to the bed. I followed him without hesitation. "Lay down." He said as he pulled back the heavy covers. I slid into the bed and watched Viktor. He left me lying there as he went around the room lighting candles. He closed the shades so that the full moon was no longer our light, and the only illumination for the room was the candles he had just lit. It created a warm glow, and instantly brought me ease. Viktor then came to the bed getting in beside me. "I know I am not a patient man…" He said looking into my eyes. "But I will be patient with you, we have all night to ourselves." He vowed to me. I couldn't help but smile at Viktor; he knew just how to cater to my worries. He had a way of making me feel absolutely safe. I leaned over pressing my lips against his.

"Thank you Viktor." I mumbled in a soft whisper against his ear before I traveled further down his neck biting into it. Viktor let out a soft groan of pain, as he pulled my body closer to his. I eased my way on top of him, still biting into his neck. Viktor wrapped his arms around me, and I could feel the different muscles of his body flex and shift as I increased pressure. I pulled back finally and watched his blood slide down his throat. I leaned down flicking my tongue across the trail, lapping up my effort. Viktor took in a deep breath every time my tongue touched his flesh. For once, his body squirmed when I ran my tongue down the length of his neck getting every fallen drop.

I leaned back down biting into his neck for a second time. Viktor made a sharp hiss of pleasure as he continued to pull me closer. I couldn't help but grin when his ab muscles tightened as he tried to remain still, but in the end he still squirmed. Abruptly I was pushed onto my back with Viktor on top of me, though I was still biting his neck. Out of shock I released his neck and looked to him wondering if I had made him angry. "Did I hurt you?" I asked worried. Viktor chuckled.

"Quite the opposite Amelia." He leaned down, nuzzling against my neck before biting into the tender flesh. My body arched against his hard, as a wave of pleasure overtook me. I had never known biting to be such a pleasurable thing. I licked the blood from his neck as he bit harder into mine causing me to squirm like he had been. I threw my head back against the comforter, as I laid helpless to Viktor's games of teasing. He removed his teeth and I felt his tongue glide over my sensitive skin. I closed my eyes till I felt him stop and when I looked into his eyes he was smiling at me wickedly.

I leaned upwards pressing my lips to his; it was such an odd feeling to be able to taste my own blood against his lips. I could taste the difference in our blood, though both were coppery, I felt Viktor's had a much more sweet aftertaste. Viktor leaned deeper into our kiss, dominating it entirely, he began to gently bite on my lips, teasing me with his fangs but making sure to be careful enough to not draw blood. I eagerly reached up, pulling off the black robe tossing it to the floor.

Seeing so much of Viktor's bare skin nearly sent me over the edge. His chest and stomach were both firm, lines of muscle could be seen every time he breathed. I put my hand against his chest; it was surprisingly warm as I gently shoved him backwards so I could dominate again. Viktor rested against a stack of pillows as I started kissing at the base of his throat, moving down across his stomach slowly. His muscles tensed every time I pressed my lips to his bare skin.

To be honest, I felt such power watching Viktor squirm under my touch. Never had he submitted to me in such a way before, and to know I held such an influence over him filled me with pride and urged me further. I grazed my fangs across Viktor's ab muscles, watching them flex, up and down depending on how ticklish it felt.

"You are such a tease." Viktor groaned out in a breathy tone as he held onto the edge of the pillow. I knew I was trying his patience each second I torment him. I could tell he was more then ready to show me of his physical love but he was putting it off, waiting for me to initiate it so that he would not feel he had rushed me. I leaned down biting gently. Viktor's body arched slightly, unfamiliar with being bitten on his chest. I brushed my tongue against the bite mark watching him squirm further, becoming more excited each passing moment.

"Viktor I can't keep this up." I said pulling my head from his chest. "I do not want to wait any more." I said eagerly. Viktor was about to make a move till a look of panic came over him, he had barely pulled the cover over myself, and his body as the door swung open. I laid flat against Viktor's stomach hoping there was not a massive noticeable bump on his bed. Viktor sat up further, with his knees bent, I wanted to laugh at the horrible position we were in but then I heard Tanis speak.

"The Lycans have all escaped, Lucian is leading them." He said sounding terrified. It was apparent he did not want to be the one telling Viktor but somehow he had been chosen. I felt Viktor's body tense.

"Give me a moment to dress, I was sleeping." Viktor said with a fake yawn. "I will be there in a moment." He did his best to sound angry but I could tell he was still aroused from what I had been doing to him. The moment the door closed Viktor pulled the cover back and slid out of the bed without another word. He began dressing immediately.

"What should I do?" I asked. Viktor glanced at me, almost as if he hadn't given a thought to what I would do.

"Wait here for me to return? I'm not sure Amelia. I have to deal with this." He finished dressed and stormed from the room in a rush. I watched the door slam close and let out a heavy sigh. I could not blame Viktor for rushing off, it was an emergency but I had felt so connected to him, so in tune with his body and his mind, and then just like that I was cut off again. It was like he did not care for me even. I stood from the bed reaching around to button my dress back up. I walked to the mirror and saw my hair was already messy, so I fixed it back into place and walked to the door.

I wasn't going to sit around and wait. I wanted to know what was going on. I peered out of the room and saw the hallway empty. I walked out and closed Viktor's door heading towards the noise. I saw a line of guards standing near the opening Viktor had seen me from when I had run off in bloodlust. I pushed past a few guards so that I was standing beside Viktor.

I looked down, following his gaze and saw the Lycan, shock overtook me as I recognized it to be the blacksmith I had first seen when I had been brought here by my father. The one I thought looked 'tame' turned out to be the one that would lead a rebellion. I glanced upwards and saw the outline of the sun on the mountainside.

"Viktor come back inside." I begged him softly. He said nothing to me as he continued to glare at Lucian. The sun continued to rise and dawn approached. It crept over the mountain and across the shadows inches away from Viktor's exposed skin. "Viktor." I begged again as I tugged on his sleeve. He yanked his arm from my fingertips and continued to glare at the Lycan. I had no choice but to sink back into the shadows, not willing to be burned by the sun, the very thought terrified me. I could hear, and smell the moment the sun touched Viktor's porcelain skin. Another useless attempt on my behalf but I needed to say it. "Viktor, please." He remained in place until the pain became too much and only then did he slip into the shadows beside me but his gaze was still fixed towards the outside as if he were trying to think of some way he could travel out there.

"Leave us." Viktor barked out to his guards who all left on his command. His eyes finally connected to mine. "I think it would be best if you returned to your room Amelia…alone." He said coldly. I looked down, what had I done to deserve this?

"Yes Viktor." I agreed without hesitation knowing he had entered one of his moods. I said nothing to him as I walked away. I was furious with him, it was unfair for him to invite me to his room, and then simply send me away. I knew it was selfish of me because he had Lycan business to attend to, but still, I found it unfair.

"Amelia." Viktor called out as I was five feet away from him. I turned to look at him trying my best not to glare.

"Yes Viktor?" I asked in an annoyed tone. He walked to me, closing our distance.

"Tomorrow night, I promise." He said pulling me into a kiss. The moment his lips touched mine I no longer could be angry with him.

"Tomorrow night." I agreed with a smile. We both glanced around realizing we had been careless but no one had seen.

"Sleep well, dear." Viktor ran his hand down my cheek. I continued to smile.

"You too, love." I replied as I went towards my room, and watched Viktor head towards his. Tonight had been a failure, but tomorrow, tomorrow would be the night I finally had him.

* * *

A/N:

-A fairly long update for the sheer fact that I neglected posting for like a day, and I felt guilty. Lol.

-I think this chapter was a total tease in a way, but don't worry, EVENTUALLY, they'll get around to bedding each other.

-Oh, btw, I apologise for any typo/etc but it's nearly 2am and I have school in the morning so it was either get this up with some mistakes or stay up all night and be a horrible person at school. Forgive me for my choice!! XD.

-Thank Eternally Bound for clearing up my momentary writers block that overtook me on this chapter.

-Thoughts?


	18. I would rather

Chapter 18: I would rather.

I woke late the next evening from an uproar of shouts filling the castle. I rubbed my tired eyes, and dressed as quickly as my body would allow me to. I walked into the hallway watching a pack of guards run past me, looking busy. At the end of the line I spotted a nervous Tanis, I practically jumped him the way I latched onto his arm. I knew he'd have the answers, he always seemed to.

"What in the world is going on?" I asked confused. Tanis shook his head.

"Lucian has freed the others." He looked up again. "They attacked as dusk, right before the sun set. We have lost many guards." He looked regretful. As if Viktor were going to blame the whole affair on Tanis, it wasn't like it was his fault.

"Where is Viktor?" I demanded instantly as his name crossed into my thoughts. I could only picture Viktor pacing repeatedly, and killing anyone in sight. I was certain if I spoke with him I could save some unfortunate person's life. Tanis looked to me regretful. The air forced from my lungs…was Viktor? I could not bare the thought. I clutched Tanis roughly. "Where is he!" I demanded more urgently. Tanis sighed.

"He did not want me telling you, but he has evaded the forrest, he is searching for Lucian. He was furious that Lucian attacked while he was asleep." How could Viktor be so dumb! They would kill him. He was probably dead now. What was I gonna do? … Could I possibly rescue him as he had me?

"How long ago did he leave!" I demanded quickly. Tanis stuttered trying to remember. I was frightening him though I did not mean to. It was something that had to happen, I'd apologize later once I knew the condition of Viktor.

"Thirty minutes ago." He offered. I pushed him away and ran into my room over to the corner. I pulled on my armor in a rush. I grabbed my sword and ran past Tanis. "Amelia stop!" Tanis screamed in panic. I turned to glance at him.

"I do not have time Tanis! What!" I yelled in a rush.

"Viktor gave strict orders for you to stay behind." Tanis said coming over to me, I could tell he was about to clutch onto my arm or call for help. He would not be able to restrain me himself, and knowing Viktor cared for me so greatly he would stop at nothing to keep me behind.

"I will not let Viktor fight alone. If he dies, I die beside him." I said forcefully, as I ran from Tanis down the hallway. I went to the opening of the castle and jumped down with ease. I glanced around there were a few midnight black horses waiting for their riders. It seemed guards poured into the street heading for the forest but I had doubts they would ever make it in time. I quickly mounted the first horse in sight and set off at a fast pace.

I weaved down a dark path, the forest deadly silent aside from the sound of the horse's hooves. I rode past death dealers, leaving them in my dust; I was having a race against time. It tore my heart apart to think of what condition Viktor could be in, if I arrived too late. Werewolf carcasses littered the ground as I rode past. I stopped my horse so abruptly that I was nearly bucked off of it. I saw a fallen body ahead, a red gleam sparkling from the near full moon, the shine of rubies.

I jumped down and ran to the body. I could see the large claw marks that had pierced through the armor. Oh god. Viktor. I fell to my knees beside the body, his eyes were closed. I pulled him into my arms and pulled his helmet off.

"Viktor, Viktor please wake up." I begged in a shakey tone. He did not move, he remained still, his eyes still closed. I pulled the chest part of his armor off and saw a massive wound from a werewolf's claw. I gagged instinctively, I had never seen Viktor hurt and it made my stomach flip uncomfortably. Dried blood covered his clothes and skin, all stained an errie haunting red. I lowered my head against his shoulder in defeat. I felt the first ice cold tear slide down my cheek, followed by another, and yet another.

Never in my five hundred years of life had I cried so heavily or openly for someone before. Never had something pulled my heart from my chest as Viktor's death. Yes, I had mourned my mother but I was so young then, so willing to move past and forget the pain. I had focused on my vengeance and it had been my bitter medicine. There would be no easy cure to rid my heart of the love I felt for Viktor. In him, I had placed my heart, and now I could no longer feel it beat. I was more a monster now then ever before.

"Amelia." The soft groan made me jerk my head upwards. I looked to Viktor who had opened his eyes; they were a dark blue color, their brightness fading each passing second. I couldn't help but grin overwhelmed with a sense of happiness though I knew not of his condition.

"My Viktor." I said lighting brushing my fingers across his cheek; it was ice cold, colder then any other time I had touched it. He gave me a half smile.

"You were not supposed to come." He scolded me as best he could. I smiled.

"You know I have never been the best listener." I replied, caressing his cold skin still. Viktor let out a pained wince as he tried to move. I cringed seeing him in this condition. I would have easily traded places. Viktor glanced to his wound and away.

"Amelia." He looked up to me, having a hard time focusing. I removed my hand from his cheek, and took his hand.

"Yes love?" I asked nervously. What would he tell me at a time like this? Would he lie and say he was fine or would he tell me the truth, would he tell me the situation-looked grave?

"It's…" Viktor struggled with what to say to me, struggled with which answer would provide me less harm. "It's bad." He settled on the simplest words. I looked back down to the wound and to Viktor's face, never would I have seen me being his protector, his healer, no, never in a thousand years would I have expected him to allow me to help him.

"You can recover, can you not?" I asked choking on the words the moment I had spoken them. Viktor gave a light shake of his head.

"Too much blood is lost Amelia." He had already thought of his options. He was an elder though; the strongest of our kind, certainly his gruesome wound would not be his demise. I watched him carefully.

"If you had blood, would you live?" I asked sparking an idea. Viktor glared at me.

"I will not drink your blood." He said knowing exactly what I was alluding to. "It would kill you, I would not stop." He warned me in one of the harshest tones I had heard from him. He would not allow me to help him, I had been wrong. Viktor did not seek my help; he would not let me save him though I knew I could.

"Viktor bite me." I said glaring back at him.

"I will not take your blood." He said more firmly. He refused to admit that he needed me for once, it was the cold side of Viktor speaking, not the one that loved me, not the one that I loved. "Leave me." He demanded. I laughed pulling my hand from his. I yanked the glove off and bit deep into my own wrist.

"Drink it Viktor. Admit you need my help. I do not care if I am on the verge of death beside you, as long as you have a chance I will feel whole." I explained to him with a glare. I would stand my ground on this; he would do things my way for once. Viktor turned his head gently away from my wrist. "If you love me, you will let me try." I said next. I did not want to stoop to such levels, but his stubbornness had driven me to it. Viktor looked back to me shocked that I had said such a thing.

"My love for you, forbids me from causing you harm. I will not drink that amount of blood from you." He hissed in a softer voice. I knew he was fading out again.

"Viktor, trust me." It was ironic that we were having a similar conversation in the forest. Last time Viktor had asked me to trust him as he took my blood willingly, and now that I offered it to him as he faced death he would not take it. Viktor glared at me as he took my wrist, bringing it to his mouth. My blood slid easily down his throat, he did not even need to bite me.

I knew the exact moment my blood touched his tongue because his eyes instantly lit up with life. I held in my cringe when I felt his teeth enter my skin, I knew if he saw my pain he would stop and I could not afford that. I remained still as Viktor continued to drink. I could feel my body weaken as he continued to drain my blood, I let my head drop forward as I felt dizzy. Viktor must have caught note of this because he pushed my wrist away from his mouth.

"I told you Amelia." He said in a scolding tone as he forced himself up. He pressed his back against a tree to stabilize. He then looked down to me; I remained on the ground looking up at him.

"All I need is blood, I will be fine, and now you will too." I slowly rose from the ground shakily. I lost my footing and stumbled forwards. Viktor was there in an instant. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head against his firm chest. I felt him lean down to be closer to me.

"Thank you Amelia." He whispered into my ear. I couldn't help but smile a little. I had never expected him to thank me, he seemed so angry with me at first. I was about to speak when I felt Viktor's posture straighten, and his hold on me become less loving. "I need my armor to be remade." He stated calmly. "The silver was not thick enough, nor strong enough, I believe Lucian had done it on purpose." He hissed. I pulled my head from his chest and looked forward, the Death Dealers had finally arrived.

"Sire, will you be okay?" One of them asked. Viktor gave a gentle nod.

"Amelia gave me her blood, she is the reason I still live." He explained. The Dealer looked to me and gave me a soft smile.

"She has been a good asset to our coven." He said. I returned the smile. "Would you like us to hunt down Lucian sir?" He asked looking back to Viktor.

"No." Viktor shook his head. "I want someone to take my armor to have it fixed, and reinforced. I'd also like blood prepared for both Amelia and I. And lastly, a scheduled meeting for late tonight." He finished. "I just need a little rest before hand." His tone was not as harsh as normal; he probably did not have the strength to use it. The Death Dealer nodded his head and sent four guards back. "We shall escort you back home Sire." He said looking back to Viktor, extending his hand. Viktor gave a soft smile walking to the horse I had ridden here. He easily mounted it.

"Amelia and I shall ride together, you may lead or follow, but we will ride on our own." He said firmly. I knew he was weakened, but still he wanted his image to be strong. He wanted to seem powerful at all times. "Come Amelia." He looked to me. With his help I climbed onto the horse behind him. I held him very gently and we rode off past the group. The remaining Death Dealers split into packs, surrounding us on all sides. Viktor and I rode in silence; I felt relieved the moment I saw the large gate in front of the castle. We rode through the gate and straight to the main entrance. A worried Tanis stood, waiting for us. Viktor hopped off the horse first, making it seem easy. I could not understand how he moved as if he were stronger then ever when in truth I knew he was still in need of blood. He extended his hand to me and I dropped to my feet shakily.

"Both your rooms have been set up." Tanis said keeping his gaze away from Viktor's. Viktor walked to Tanis with a powerful stride.

"I told you to keep her safe." He hissed at Tanis, who swallowed heavily.

"Sire-" He tried to explain.

"But thankfully for Amelia's disobedience, I am alive." Viktor calmed himself.

"I'm sorry Viktor." Tanis offered keeping his gaze to the ground.

"There is something else I wish to speak to you about Tanis." Viktor glared down at Tanis and I watched in confusion. "I have come into knowledge that you know of something…" Viktor said in a low tone. I moved closer just to hear what he was saying.

"Sire, what is it I know?" Tanis finally looked up reluctantly. Viktor's gaze was removed from Tanis and he slowly looked to me. I hadn't thought about the fact that through my blood Viktor would know that Tanis had learned of our relationship. I couldn't help but to think of it as Viktor had drank my blood, I did it out of desperation for a distraction from the pain. I felt sick. I rushed to Viktor's side. It was not Tanis's fault, it was my own.

"He would never say anything." I assured Viktor. Viktor looked to me then to Tanis again.

"I know." Viktor gave a small smile. "Tanis is going to do something for us though."

"Do what?" I asked nervous, I was certain some insane punishment was what Viktor had on his mind.

"You will find out later Amelia." He said in a warm tone. "Your father is coming tomorrow night, I have invited him over." He grinned before walking away without another word.

"What is he talking about?" I asked Tanis lost in Viktor's words. Tanis shook his head; he still seemed in shock that he was alive. He had really believed Viktor was going to kill him for having knowledge of our relationship.

"I don't know, m'lady." He said watching Viktor as well. "I truthfully have no idea." I looked to Tanis as my vision blurred again. I stumbled forwards and this time Tanis caught me.

"Let's get you to your room, Viktor would be furious if we let something stupid happen to you." He reminded me. I gave a faint nod hanging on to Tanis as he led me into the castle and towards my room.

* * *

A/N:

-I apologise if there are any mistakes in this chapter, I didn't really get a chance to edit it much. I'm a bit under the weather. :[.

-And yes, this is a set-up, there is some big stuff about to happen that's the only reason not too much goes on in this chapter.


	19. Fragile things

Chapter 19: Fragile things.

I awoke groggily from the knock on my door.

"Come in." I mumbled rubbing my eyes as I sat up, trying to get awake. Viktor opened the door and walked in silently. He smiled at me for some reason, and I could not figure out why.

"You make quite the mess." He said sitting down on the bed beside me. I stared at him for a long time.

"Huh?" I finally asked unable to process what he was talking about. Viktor gave a small nod to the empty spot on the otherside of the bed. I followed his gaze and saw the fallen goblet, and blood soaked sheets. Instantly I covered my face in embarrassment.

"I'll clean it…somehow." I mumbled the second part to myself, I had never been good with housework, no one had taught me what to do but I'd figure it out. I reached over and picked up the goblet setting it on the nightstand right side up. Viktor slowly laid down beside me, and I scooted over making room for him but avoiding the blood soaked side of the sheet.

"Do not worry about it, I will have someone take care of it." He replied as he looked up at the ceiling. He seemed distracted, but I could not blame him, so much had happened so quickly.

"Are you okay?" I asked lightly laying my chin against his arm. I didn't dare go anywhere near his shoulder, I knew it was healed but it would still be sore. Viktor looked at me out of the corner of his bright blue eyes.

"I'm getting there." He answered with a small sigh. I nodded my head a little and put my arm over him.

"So what do I owe the Elder's visit for?" I asked with a small grin. This made Viktor chuckle slightly.

"I came to get you for the meeting, but you are right, your bed is comfortable." He said making no effort to get up. I grinned at him, never would I have seen Viktor with any kind of humor but he truthfully made me laugh.

"I told you." I said still grinning as I continued to stay curled up against him.

"I must go to the meeting, but if you wish to rest still I will let you." He glanced to me again. "The council would not place it as a mark against you. They will know how you nearly gave your life for me." He explained. My gaze met Viktor's.

"If you can survive the meeting, I will too." I lifted myself on my elbows so that my body hovered over his slightly, not wanting to irritate his wounds. I brushed my lips against his, and instantly Viktor's arms were around me and I was on my back. I felt him pull back for a moment wincing. "I was just trying to kiss you." I said innocently.

"I know." Viktor groaned in pain. "I have given myself too much credit, I am not nearly as fast in healing as I once thought." He collapsed back on the bed beside me, looking weakened and tired. I kissed his cheek.

"You will heal shortly, you are the strongest Viktor." I reminded him, I knew he needed the reassurance. Though Viktor did not lead on that he cared what others thought, his actions and words showed differently. He turned his head gently and smiled at me.

"Thank you Amelia." He said softly as he brushed his fingers lightly against my cheek with a caress before sitting up from the bed with a hiss.

"Viktor if it hurts that bad you should wait." I said worried about him. I still felt weak; I could not imagine what pain he was experiencing.

"I just need more blood." He explained as if it was a simple calculating and I was being dramatic.

"Have you even rested?" I asked. Viktor reluctantly shook his head. I sat up beside him.

"You know you need blood and rest to heal, no wonder you are not back to your full potential already." I said scolding him for the first time. Viktor looked to me, knowing he had done wrong.

"I was so frustrated over Lucian that I could do nothing but pace my room, I will be fine when this meeting is over, I will rest then." He explained to me in a calming voice as he ran his hand down my cheek again. I couldn't stay mad for long, just like any other time Viktor did something I did not approve of. He had a way of capturing me with just a stroke of his hand, or a look from across the room. I was madly in love with Viktor, and still it shocked me sometimes.

"You could come back to my room and lay with me?" I offered. Viktor smiled.

"Actually, I'd like you to join me in my room." He said standing up. "Your bed sheets need to be changed anyway, someone was messy." He reminded me with a smile. I shook my head at Viktor with a grin.

"Okay, we'll sleep in your room." I agreed as I stood moving to the dresser.

"You don't need anything fancy, the meeting will be short." Viktor paused. "Unless Coloman wishes to drive the point that I have 'let the Lycans overtake our domain'." Viktor hissed the words out and I shook my head.

"Just let him speak, do not go against his words." I said knowing if Viktor countered everything Coloman said it would be a repeat of the last meeting, where they exchanged insults back and forth.

"Am I to be silent then, Amelia?" Viktor looked shocked, frustrated with me in fact. He was missing my point entirely. I shook my head.

"Say you will consider his suggestions." I said pulling out a simple black dress, nothing fancy, no corset, no extraordinary design. Viktor continued to watch me, playing the idea out in his head.

"He'd be so surprised he would loose his idea entirely." Viktor smiled slowly. I laughed, shaking my head again.

"It will make you look like the good guy too. The council will think you're actually taking their ideas into consideration but all you are doing is avoiding the topic all together, thus getting your way in secrecy." I explained having figured it all out inside my mind. Viktor walked to me, and kissed my cheek.

"You are becoming quite the noblewoman, Amelia." He said looking down at me. "Despite if it was your desire to be or not, it is a part of who you are." He continued to watch me, and I did the same in return.

"I guess I just never wanted to face it." I concluded after a moment. "I always wanted to be the tough one, the hero, the female Lycan assassin." I couldn't help but laugh at the last part. "But you changed me Viktor, honestly." I smiled at him softly. He continued to stare down at me.

"Do you like the change?" He asked, it sounded like he genuinely cared about how I felt. It threw me off entirely.

"Yes." I said after thinking it over a moment. "I get to be a fighter around you, and in the council's eyes." I continued to process the thought. "And I also get to be weak around you, I get to see what it is like to be taken care of." I felt overly emotional all the sudden. It hit me in one rush. I had never trusted someone as I had Viktor, not even my father, it was both a painful and calming realization. Viktor instantly put his arms around me, feeling the change of my personality and words.

"What is wrong?" He asked softly. My saddened expression melted away just from having him close to me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled feeling stupid for my emotions. I had such problems coming to terms with my feelings, I knew that from when I had first realized I loved Viktor. "I just realized how deeply I care for you." I said awkwardly. "I mean Viktor, I almost lost you today." The emotions swelled in me again, and I could feel tears fighting to fall down my cheeks. "The feeling was unlike anything I have experienced before. It pained me to not know of your condition." I lightly rested my head against the unharmed part of his chest. Viktor gently rested his chin against the top of my head.

"Then you can understand how I felt watching you run off Amelia." I had never thought of what pain I might have caused him; it explained the reason he seemed both thrilled and angry to have found me in the forest. "But you are here, and I am here, remember that." He told me in a smooth, soft, lulling voice. I had never heard Viktor's tone so comforting, it entirely calmed me.

"I will remember that." I smiled at him softly as I pulled my head from his chest and kissed him again. "Go to the meeting, I will be there shortly." I said glancing to the dress I had pulled out. Viktor nodded.

"Take your time." He said leaving me to get ready. I watched him walk out my bedroom doors closing them softly behind him. Viktor was everything I needed. He was the dominator, the one who kept me in line and put me in my place. He was the lover, the one who kept me from falling apart when I felt the world crashing upon me. He was everything, everything I could have ever asked for. It was amazing the journey we had taken since I had first come here, and now, tomorrow my father would come here. I was certain Viktor was going to inform my father that he desired to keep me in his coven.

I was unsure of how my father would react, having lost my mother; I was his only remaining blood. I could not see him giving me over to this coven freely. But I would fight to stay at Viktor's side, our love was bound too deep, intertwined in blood and memories, I could not leave this place, and I could never leave my Viktor.

* * *

A/N:

-Quick little update for the night, I felt guilty, I usually upload like two chapters a day but I've been lagging cause of being sick. (Glares at sickness hatefully).

-A little bit of fluff in this to further show the developement of Viktor/Amelia's relationship, and to show just how deeply they feel for each other.

-Also setting up, that Corvus might not be too happy hearing his daughter wants to stay with Viktor. Just saying he MIGHT not be too happy. XD.


	20. Protected

Chapter 20: Protected.

I took my time getting ready as Viktor had allowed me to do, though I did less preparation then normal. I felt I still managed to look good despite the lack of glamour I put into my appearance. I walked down the hallway and quietly entered the council room. Coloman was standing in the center of the room across from a rather bored-looking Viktor.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence, Miss Amelia." Coloman said sarcastically. I was about to speak but Viktor's voice came out first.

"I pardon Amelia because she nearly gave her life for mine when I had been attacked in the woods." He hissed out in an unhappy tone. I smiled gracefully and took my seat next to Viktor.

"It seems you allow her to do anything she wishes." It was a comment under his breath. Though everyone still heard it.

"I believe you are ranting, not providing any ideas on the topic at hand." Viktor grinned. Coloman ground his teeth together angrily. He really wished to bring Viktor down.

"It is relevant seeing as Amelia was up for discussion just a day ago." He was not backing down. It angered me and I was sure Viktor was just as furious.

"Let him make charges against me." I stood from my chair, moving to the center of the room. Waiting for Coloman to own up to his misplaced accusations. He looked shocked I would approach him.

"Well, you are showing such reckless behavior." He said firmly. I smiled.

"If you consider saving the coven's Elder, how did you put it, reckless, then yes I am reckless." I continued to smile watching Coloman become nervous. He had not expected me to say anything about his comments. "Is that my only charge?" I asked folding my arms. Coloman glared slightly at me, and I stole a glance to Viktor. He was enjoying this.

"We have more important matters to discuss, like the Lycans." Coloman changed the subject. I smiled and took my seat knowing I had won the verbal debate.

"Wise of you to change the subject." Viktor said leaning back in his seat. "Now proceed with our original conversation." He said with a lack of care. I knew no matter what Coloman said it would not matter to Viktor, they had clashed too many times for him to care.

"What do you plan to do to keep them at bay? Now that they have overrun this coven because of your methods." Viktor glared at Coloman, adjusting in his seat a second time.

"It is being handled." He hissed.

"How?" Coloman demanded. Viktor held back his growl.

"The Lycans will attack again. Lucian wishes to overthrow me for killing his mother." Viktor paused. "I should have crushed his skull under my heel when I had the chance." I did not hear Coloman's response, I was certain it was witty to some extent but I was lost in my own thoughts. All of the sudden I felt a tinge of pain for Lucian. I mean Viktor had killed his mother…it was like the beast that had killed mine. I shook my head finding the whole idea of Lucian and I have a common bond, sickening.

"Would you not agree Amelia?" Coloman asked looking to me. I lifted my head. I had not heard a word spoken in the last few minutes. I swallowed.

"No." I half answered in a questioning tone. I saw Viktor grin, and knew I had chosen correctly. Coloman made a gruff sound and took his seat in silence.

"If that is all, then I shall take things into consideration, and this meeting is over." He said softly. No one spoke up, things were settled and all in attendance left aside from Viktor and I. "I already have someone set to fix your room up." Viktor said in a tired tone. I nodded my head with a smile, standing.

"Dawn is approaching." I said able to feel where exactly the sun was right now. Viktor nodded and stood.

"Let us go to bed." He said taking my hand in his. We went through the same passageway and ended up in his room. The moment the secret door was closed, Viktor began to pull the majority of his clothes off. I saw the three slash marks, a tanned red color from his still healing skin.

"It got you deep." I mumbled as I pulled my dress off, still having my nightgown underneath. Viktor looked down and gently ran his fingertips over the scar.

"Lucian did it." He explained. "It will be gone by tomorrow night though, don't worry." He smiled pulling back the covers getting into the bed. I stared down at the bed for a moment before awkwardly getting in beside him. Viktor chuckled. "Amelia, I do not have the strength to bite, there is nothing to be alarmed about." He explained to me. I couldn't help but laugh. I nodded my head agreeing and moved closer to Viktor.

"I almost forgot." I mumbled sarcastically. Viktor reached over and pulled me against him, wrapping his arms around my body. I laid my head against the unharmed part of his chest and shut my eyes. "Night Viktor." I mumbled against his skin, kissing the edge of his neck. Viktor gave a small nod.

"Goodnight." He whispered to me. I snuggled deeper against Viktor's body, knowing I was the only one to have joined him in his bed, for centuries atleast. And the fact that Viktor had invited me to his bed, without other arranged agreements let me know it was not just my body desired. He genuinely cared for me, and he trusted me enough to lay beside him

I could not wait to see my father tomorrow, of course, only if he would allow me to stay here. One thing I knew for sure is that he would be proud of the changes I had made. Perhaps that would sway his mind into allowing me to stay. I hoped so, I really did. No matter what my father thought I knew I'd stay here, I was old enough to make my own choices, and no one disagreed with Viktor's wants, ever.

I smiled nuzzling more into Viktor's embrace. He was perfect, yes odd and cold in many ways but perfect for me. I closed my eyes gently, and began to fall asleep entangled in my secret lover's arms.

* * *

A/N:

-Just a short update for now.

-I know it's a bit of a tease again, don't mean for it to be, just want to really develope Viktor/Amelia's relationship. No need to rush into anything.

-I promise Amelia's father will show up in the next chapter, and it will finally put to rest all the speculations. Lol.

-Hope you atleast enjoyed the lovey/dovey-ness of this chapter.


	21. I’ll take a deep, deep breath

Chapter 21: I'll take a deep, deep breath.

"Amelia." The voice was soft, lulling, from my dreams. "Amelia." It said softly again. I felt myself get nudged and realized I had awoken. I sat up slightly startled.

"What happened?" I asked panicked, not making much sense but I had been in a deep sleep. I looked over and Viktor was smiling at me.

"It's time to get up." He said laying on his side watching me. I slowly laid back down with a sigh, I had thought for sure the Lycan's had attacked again. I could remember something about them from my dream. Something I did not like, but the details had drifted into the recesses of my mind never to be recovered again. It thoroughly frustrated me.

"Do I have to?" I inched closer to Viktor lightly brushing my lips against his as I let my hand snake its way over his chest. Viktor grabbed my wrist abruptly, stopping all my movements.

"You are misbehaving." He said with a scolding look, but I could see his hidden grin. I had become accustomed to all of Viktor's hidden happiness. He could not trick me with scowls, snarls, and hisses like he used to be able to.

"You enjoy it when I misbehave." I smirked but Viktor continued to hold my wrist, making sure I could not trail it further down the length of his body.

"On any other day I would be delighted for you to… '_misbehave_' with me as you stated." He sighed, obviously sexually frustrated. "But I'm afraid your father will be arriving soon." He reminded. "I do not think he would like the idea of finding his only daughter in bed with the elder of the coven." He scolded me but I just continued to grin.

"Who says he'd have to find us? You did say he would be arriving soon. Soon is not now." I corrected him. Viktor let go of my wrist and I took this as an invitation. I began to trail my fingers down his body, grazing his stomach, feeling the muscles twitch nervously. Till once again he stopped me, with another scold, and another frustrated huff of air.

"Amelia, we need to get ready. This is important." He said removing my hand from his body before releasing my wrist. I knew this time he was not playing, and truthfully I did not think Viktor could handle any more of my teasing. Though I would have loved to see him explode in frustration for being tempted by my flesh, and touch.

"What am I to wear?" I asked putting the decision into Viktor's hands. He smiled, seeming relaxed again.

"I have a dress laid out on the chair over there. That is what you will wear." He informed me. I stole a glance to the chair and saw a dark red dress, the color of a rich red wine. And a leather corset lay at it's side along with a dangling black necklace.

"Very formal." I noted. "Very elegant too." I add. Viktor nodded his head.

"Remember, we want to convince your father that you staying here will better yourself." He reminded. There was a knock on the door and on cue I slid under the covers, laying as flat as possible. "Come in." Viktor called out positioning his body as best he could to hide me.

"Sire, Corvus is here. I have sent him to his guestroom for now. I said I would wake you." I could tell it was Tanis's tone, from its shaky quality. Viktor nodded.

"I will get ready, and send for him." He said in a smooth tone. I heard the door close a moment later before sliding back up the bed to be back beside Viktor. "See." He said smugly. I watched him confused.

"See what?" I asked.

"Had you and I been…_misbehaving_, we would have been interrupted and caught." He said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up and get dressed." I said about to slide out of the bed. Instantly Viktor's arms enclosed around my waist and I was dragged back onto the bed. I landed against the mattress and Viktor got on top of me. He grabbed my wrists pinning them above my head.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" He asked. I stared up at him surprised. He was certainly healed now, that was for sure. I could feel the power in his grip though he exerted no force against me. I smiled after a moment.

"I told you to shut up and dress." I replied, much to Viktor's shock. I knew he expected me to make up something else, but I just repeated what I had truthfully said to him.

"You are telling an Elder to…shut up." He shook his head. "Amelia, what disgrace." He said pretending to be appalled. "What tongue you have." He tsked a few times. "What will I do to you? What will remind you of your place below me?" He asked. I grinned again.

"I think this is a clear reminded of my place below you." I retorted with a grin. Viktor closed his mouth, I knew he did not expect me to perform playful banter with him again like we had during the meeting.

"Tsk, tsk, Amelia." He shook his head again. "I can not think of a fit punishment for you." He sighed. "There are so many things I could do to you. With my age comes such experience. I could turn you into a whimpering mess in just minutes." He removed one of his hands from my wrist, keeping both mine in just one of his hands. "Should I put my theory to test?" He asked running his hand down the base of my throat and over my chest, caressing my skin softly. My body squirmed, seeking his fingertips. He was the master of teasing.

"That is not fair!" I shouted as he removed his hand from my body. Viktor just smiled.

"Perhaps doing absolutely nothing to you is a better punishment for your tongue?" He questioned. I watched him and saw my opportunity. I raised my hips from the bed, rubbing my body against his. Viktor instantly flung himself off of me, onto the empty space of the bed. "Uncalled for behavior!" He accused me with a shortened breath. I leaned up on my elbows looking over to him.

"Uncalled for, maybe, but you enjoyed it. I could tell." I said, being the smug one now. Viktor continued to watch me, he pointed a finger at me, wagging it.

"No Amelia. Your father." He reminded. I got onto all fours crawling over to him.

"I couldn't hear you from over there, what?" I asked innocently. Viktor shook his finger at me again.

"No." He scolded. I leaned forward and nipped his finger, a playful bite, nothing to harm, nothing to cause blood.

"Please?" I asked playfully snapping at his finger again. Viktor groaned heavily, laying back against the bed in defeat.

"No." He stated firmly again though I knew he and I both wanted differently. I groaned.

"Fine." I said getting off the bed unhappily. I pulled my nightgown off in midstep, flinging it onto the desk where the map was present. Viktor instantly sat up watching me. I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"No." I mocked him as I grabbed the dress from the chair covering up. Viktor hissed under his breath as he got up from the bed.

"Damn women. Damn them." He muttered to himself causing me to smile even more. Momentarily, I had won.

----

Viktor and I walked down the hallway together; both dressed elegantly, both seeming powerful. It was the first time I felt I deserved to be beside him. Vampires passing us in the hallways bowed, showing that I had finally earned my respect. I hid my smile though, as joyful as I was, I wanted to be a stone cold noble as well. Viktor pushed open the council room. I was surprised the room was empty aside from Tanis and my father.

"Corvus, pardon me for making you wait. I had business to attend to of the utmost importance before hand." He shot me a glare but I hid my smile. I knew he would be able to sense my laugh.

"Dad!" I shouted happily as I pounced on my father, unable to contain the little girl inside of me. My father looked the same. Same emerald green eyes, same dark red long hair, same near seven feet stature. He had always looked like a warrior.

"My little girl, my Amelia." He threw his arms around me, holding me tightly as he pressed his lips to my forehead. "Let me take a look at you." He said in shock that I was wearing a dress, especially one of such elegance. He took my hand gently in his allowing me to do a small twirl. "You look beautiful, my child." He said proudly before looking to Viktor. "You have no idea the shock I feel just seeing her in a dress, you have done things I have not managed to in 400 years." He said with a small laugh. Viktor did not take his seat at the throne; instead he stood before my father and I, offering a small smile.

"Amelia has taken a few set backs, but in the end, she has changed as you've asked of her. She is a great listener Corvus, and a truly wonderful woman." He remarked. I smiled casting my glance to the ground for a moment.

"Thank you Viktor. That is all a father wishes to hear, especially from an Elder of your rank, and expertise." My father smiled taking Viktor's hand, giving a light bow. Viktor smiled in return.

"Corvus, there is something I wish to ask you though." Viktor led straight into it. I watched nervously.

"Anything Sire." My father replied instantly.

"I wish for your daughter to remain here." He informed. My father stared at Viktor, then glanced to me, then back to Viktor a final time.

"No." He said bluntly. "I can not have my daughter any where but home." He said with difficulty. "She is all I have left in this world." Viktor sighed.

"Corvus, trust me, I understand." Viktor said soothingly. "But I believe Amelia can reach the most potential here." He stressed. "She will be given anything she desires here, I will give her the best life, you know I will." It was a plea more then a demand. Still my father shook his head.

"She will be coming home with me. I will give you anything else you ask of Viktor, but my daughter is not something you may have." He said firmly, as he pulled me behind his back. Like I had said, my father was a fighter. His body equip for the action, I had learned almost all I knew of fighting from watching him in secrecy.

"Corvus, let me delve deeper…" Viktor looked nervous, awkward even as he spoke. "I am in love with her." He finally spit out. My jaw dropped open. I had not expected Viktor to tell my father a word. I expected him to threaten, demand, and stomp his foot till he got his way. I expected him to use fear, to curse, anything but the truth. My father's jaw fell open and he looked to me with wide eyes.

"Amelia, do you love him?" He demanded me to answer. I looked to Viktor then my father. I said nothing but nodded my head. "Is he making you say that?" He asked next, still not entirely convinced. It was apparent my father knew of Viktor's cold side, I knew it was hard for him to understand. It was still hard for me to understand sometimes.

"No he is not. Dad…I really do love Viktor." I finally spoke. My tone was shaky, trembling worse then any time Viktor had scared Tanis. My father's footsteps weakened, and he stumbled overwhelmed by the situation. He shook his head.

"No, I still forbid it." He took hold of my arm ready to drag me from the building. "I have heard of your love Viktor, and I will not let you cast her aside when your passion is filled." My father accused with cold eyes. I was in such shock I knew not what to say. I just watched my father and Viktor, back and forth, watched their emotions sway, and their frustrations show physically.

"Amelia is not a toy to me!" Viktor shouted in anger. "I will not cast her aside! I said I loved her!" He continued to yell in a tone I had never heard before, it actually managed to frighten me to some degree. "I have never loved a woman as I have her. And since you seemed so worried of our passion, find comfort in knowing I have only connected with her mind, not her body." He said with a harsh hiss. I wanted to blush, blush as heavily as possibly like a human but I could not afford to look away in my embarrassment. I just continued to watch. My father let out a dry laugh.

"If you had touched anything but her mind you would no longer be standing here, Sire." He said bitterly. "My daughter is coming home with me, and you will not see her again, I will not have you hurt her. She is not your property, she is not your pet, she will be more then a plaything for your needs." He stood straight; chest puffed out as he released my wrist almost readying himself for a fight. I wanted to say something, I wanted to jump into the conversation but my jaw still hung open dumbly as I watched the two men I cared most for bicker about my future. Viktor took in a deep breath, controlling his anger.

"Corvus, let me finish." He said glaring at my father.

"What more could you say to change my mind?" He asked with a glare. "She will not be your whore." He wasn't listening. Viktor had never paraded me around, our love was secret so no one would mock, no one could know. I was not a toy; I was his lover, nothing degrading, nothing I was unhappy with.

"Dad." I finally got the word out and watched my father's anger fade away. He looked to me as if I were still a young innocent child, wrapped up in a corrupted Elder's plan, but I wasn't a child any more. I was a woman, a woman who knew exactly who and what she wanted. "Please, listen to Viktor. I love him, dad. I know you think I've been manipulated but I have not. Viktor loves me, and I him. We have saved eachother's lives, he loves me dad, he really does." I said trying to convince him to listen, because if he loved me, he would. "And no one knows of us, he has gone out of his way to protect me, out of his way to let me prove that I am gaining respect by my own choices and not because of his admiration for me. So please dad, please listen to him…because I will not be leaving here with you. And I do not want things to end sourly." I explained sadly. It hurt to tell my father no matter what he thought was best for me that I would not be coming home with him, but it was something I had to do. It was time I stepped up for myself, and time I showed him I was no longer that scared little girl. My father gave a weak resisting nod.

"Go on Viktor." He said in a soft tone, straining to behave, straining to listen, to have an open mind, I knew it was hard but he was trying.

"I wish to marry her Corvus, a secret wedding, a secret joining of our bloodlines. I will provide all she needs, all she could dream up, and I would take care of your coven as well. I promise, for all eternity you and your daughter will be taken care of by me." Viktor said in a soft silky voice. I nodded my head trying to get my father to listen until the words had registered.

"You want to marry me?" I asked mouth gapped wide open. Viktor smiled moving past my father to me. He took my hand in his.

"I invited your father here to ask his permission, I want this to be traditional despite our current disadvantages." He explained caressing my cheek softly. "I love you Amelia, I want you for my wife, my mate, my only love." He looked straight into my eyes. I knew every word spoken was true. A smile lit upon my face the moment he said love. I did not know what to do. I looked to my father pleadingly. I so badly wanted his approval.

"Please?" I begged the words. My father looked at me; his harsh green eyes softening the longer I stared at him.

"You have my consent." He let out his sigh, trying to see the bright side of the situation. I let out a squeal of joy as I threw my arms around Viktor, kissing him with passion.

"You really want to marry me?" I asked pulling back for a moment. Viktor nodded holding me close.

"I do." He said in a soft whisper. "And I hope that some day soon I will be able to announce you as my queen to the public." He said kissing my forehead.

"This will all be in secrecy?" My father asked. Viktor nodded.

"The Lycans are raging a war against our kind, their leader seeks my death." He explained. "I want Amelia to be protected if anything should happen to me, I do not want many to know of our love. If Lucian got word of it…" Viktor's features twitched angrily, and his eyes glazed a burning blue as if fueled by an unseen fire. "It is for her safety." He assured my father who finally smiled.

"You have thought of everything." He noted. Viktor gave a gentle nod.

"My only wish is to keep her safe, and for now, secrecy is all I can promise to achieve that." Viktor looked to me, stealing another tender kiss. I smiled holding him tighter as I dropped my head against his chest, nuzzling into his body. I was thrilled, beyond thrilled, I would be Viktor's wife.

"And when do you plan on having this secret wedding, and how?" My father asked next. Viktor glanced over his shoulder.

"Tanis knows of us, he will perform it. We need one witness aside from the priest, I was hoping you would grace us with that. I knew Amelia would want you to be there." He looked to my father now.

"I will attend. When is this wedding?" He asked. It seemed he was entirely warmed to the idea now.

"Tonight, in an hour." Viktor replied. My father nodded.

"Until then, I would like to get some rest and process this." He asked gently. Viktor nodded.

"Thank you for understanding Corvus, I promise, my love for your daughter is truthful and undying." He vowed. My father gave a nod and moved over to me, he kissed my forehead before leaving the room. I looked back to Viktor.

"You really want me for a wife, even knowing I can be such a pain that doesn't listen." I asked still in shock. Viktor smiled, kissing me tender.

"Let me assure you, it is all I want." He promised.

* * *

A/N:

-Fairly long update tonight. ^^.

-See, all the teasing paid off.

-This pairing should continue to prove interesting. :].

-Oh, and I apologise for any typos. I'm tired, therefore my attention span went waaaay down with typing. Lol.

-Comments, questions, critiques, love for Viktor? All welcomed.


	22. I have to let go

Chapter 22: I have to let go.

I parted with Viktor as hard as it was and went to my room. The sheets had been changed, no trace of the blood spill left behind. And like Viktor had promised there were an assortment of dresses laid out on the loveseat towards the back of the room. I could not help but laugh at the thought of Viktor… or more likely Tanis having to ask for a wedding dress to be made. I wondered what excuse was used as to the reason the dress had to be made.

I scanned through the dresses trying to decide which one I liked. The first was a long blood red dress, puffy, and elegant but it did not feel like a wedding dress. It seemed more like something to wear to a party of some kind so I quickly dismissed it deciding it would not be the dress I married Viktor in.

The second was a pure snow-white dress, there was no bulk, it was simple, and plain. At the bottom of the dress there was some embroidery but aside from that it was boring. Not the kind of dress I could envision myself taking vows in beside Viktor. No, this would not be the one either.

Then I saw it, instantly I knew it was the dress I would be married in. I picked it up, bringing it into the brightness of the candlelight. The dress was an off white color, too pale to be considered cream but it's richness was close to it. The top of the dress had a corset shape. Jewels adorned the top and bottom of the corset in an elegant and simple pattern, reminding me of a rose stem with thorns. The bottom of the dress flowed down smoothly, no pattern, just the dress and a thin layer of lace atop it, no designs at all. By far this was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. This was '_**the**_' dress.

With a little difficulty I managed to get the dress on. It was the moment of truth, sure I liked the dress just sitting there but would it fit right? I reluctantly walked to my vanity and stood in front of the mirror finally opening my eyes. A smile lit upon my face the moment I saw my reflection. The dress hugged every curve of my body perfectly as if it had been tailored for me. The creamy color of the dress also complimented my pale complexion. My dark brunette hair, which was in loose curls, contrasted breathtakingly against the color of my dress and skin balancing out my look perfectly.

I was more then ready for this, though it had taken me by surprise. I never had expected Viktor to want me as his bride. I never thought an official bond would connect us in marriage. It did make me reflect back on the thought that if I had not been dragged here by my father I still would have been up to my old ways, still a fighter, still a hunter, and still alone. I would have been dreadfully unhappy with my old life, living from one kill to the next, but now, I had a reason to finally start living what was considered a 'normal' life. Well, as normal as this whole secretive affair was.

"Amelia." The voice called out from the other side of the door, with a soft knock.

"Come in dad." I said with a smile. I wanted to see his reaction to the dress. I knew he would love it, it fit absolutely perfect on me. He walked in the room, smiled only briefly till a pained expression came over his face. The mood instantly changed in the room, and it made me more aware of the deceiving look in my father's eyes.

"My little one, we must talk." He said speaking to me as if I was still a child. Instantly I knew I would not like this conversation. I knew he would have some new claim or complaint about Viktor. I wished he could just understand that no matter what he told me I would marry Viktor. It was my choice alone; no one could prevent it from happening.

"Dad." I gave him a stern look as if to say I was not in the mood for this conversation but he shook his head and continued much to my annoyance. I was no longer his baby, and the more time I spent around him, the more I realized we had grown apart. In ways my father could give me the cold shoulder better then the ice king himself, Viktor. It was a grim realization that on my wedding day I had to fight for my fiancé, against my father. Sure I expected him to be unhappy, no father wanted to loose their daughter, but the depth my father hated Viktor was uncalled for.

"Sit down." He said with an indication to the bed. Reluctantly I took a seat against the mattress doing my best not to wrinkle my dress. I guess in ways I would look like a child now, one who had gotten into mommy's wardrobe and found a pretty dress to play with. And now was being scolded for raiding her things. I'm sure my father would have been happy if that had been the case, but it wasn't. This talk would be of much more adult things. "I've been thinking…" He trailed off. I shook my head instantly. Just like I had expected the big 'Viktor's evil' talk again. This time Viktor wouldn't be present to defend himself though, so I would gladly take the position for him.

"Dad, stop." I said firmly. "I have made my choice. I only hope you would respect it." I folded my arms trying to look at him sternly but I knew I looked silly. "I am your only daughter afterall." I added to drive my point deeper, he should have been happy that I was getting married and to a good man who loved me.

"I don't want you marrying him!" He finally shouted at me. His calmness faded away and his anger finally showed through at me for the first time. It caught me off guard; my father was not one to be angry. Rarely did he raise his voice, he was always a 'gentle giant' to put it in loose terms, unless it came to the Lycan race.

"And why not!" I demanded to know. Viktor had bad qualities, yes, but who was born without sin? I had proved time and time again that I had bad qualities as well but Viktor and I aided in healing eachother's less embraced characteristics. He helped me with my insubordination, and I broke apart his cold exterior.

"He is an Elder." My father glared. "A man of power, if he stops loving you, do you realize what will happen?" He asked, shaking his head at me as if I should 'know better'. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"He won't stop loving me." I glared. My father groaned, and ground his teeth together for a moment. I watched him, waiting patiently for his next claim to enter one ear and exit the other.

"Amelia you know this is no fairy tale, he will not whisk you off, Viktor is not your knight." He said coldly. I wanted to laugh, in many ways Viktor was my knight. He had saved me from the Lycans, had he not? He had whisked me off on a horse when I was weakened from sharing my blood. All accounts I was his first worry, the one he needed to protect, it was love, a limitless love. Sure he wasn't the typical fairytale knight, but how boring would that have been! I liked Viktor for all his qualities, even the bad ones, it gave him depth, character, and personality. I would not have wanted some boring 'rescue the damsel' kind of guy, I wanted a man, one who was not afraid to tell me I was wrong. And trust me, Viktor would tell me if I was wrong.

"Then tell me dad, what will become of me with he stops loving me?" I was more amused with my father's claims then anything else. They had no relevance in my eyes. My decision was etched into stone.

"You will be banished." He said putting his hands on his waist as if to make his point more clear. He was trying to frighten me with 'what ifs' but still I did not care. All this did was make me laugh. "If you are not exiled from all our kind then you will be killed. A man with his power will not let you destroy the life he has created for himself." This, drew even a louder laugh from me. "He'll make it seems as if you never existed Amelia. He will destroy every bit of who you are and leave you with nothing." I clutched my side laughing still. My father stomped over to me and yanked me up roughly. He shook me once to get my attention. It instantly cut off all my laughter and instead filled me with a decent amount of fear. "This is not funny!" He shouted. "You are being stupid! And blind!" He hissed. I recoiled in my spot and looked down. I had never heard such a vengefilled tone. I was not stupid though; I would not let him abuse me with his words. No, it would not go over well. He would just have to deal with it, tough luck dad.

"I'm not stupid." I said softly. "I love him." I stated a little more firmly. My father shook his head.

"You leave me with no other choice, we are leaving." He grabbed my arm roughly and began to drag me out of the bedroom. I yanked backwards trying to get away. I was not leaving! That was final!

"No!" I screamed. "I'm staying here! I'm marrying him!" I struck him hard in the shoulder trying to get him to let me go. My father was shocked; furious I would strike him. He turned around and backhanded me harder then any time Viktor had. I dropped to my knees, blinking back heavy tears that spilled down my face. My father had never struck me; he had never harmed me in any way. He was always sweet, always loving, till now. I stared up at him wide eyed, jaw agape, paralyzed. He offered no apology. In fact he glared down at me with more anger then before, as if he was appalled I would stare at him seeking pity. As if he was sickened with whom I had become…but he was the one that wanted me to change so passionately. I was elegant now, powerful too, I was everything he had asked me to become but in that process I was no longer his daughter for the choices I made as a 'noble woman'. I knew he regretted his choice now to bring me here, but he could not erase the memories this place held for me. He could not erase the emotions I felt for Viktor. He could not make this scene disappear.

"Will you walk on your own, or will I have to drag you?" He hissed. I kept my head bowed to the floor, tears still pouring over my pale skin. I was hurt, hurt in so many new ways. In my pain I found strength though, strength to carry on and fight for what I believed in. I shoved my father away from me as I stood.

"I will not leave this place. It is my home." I stated with a glare. My body shook, trembling with my emotion, and though my tears still fell I felt no sadness, only anger.

"You are **my** daughter, you will listen to what **I** say, do not _make_me drag you Amelia." He threatened. My father faced me full on, I could tell he was getting ready to grab a hold of me. I glanced out one of the open sections of the castle wall to the forest below. I knew an hour was approaching soon and Viktor would be expecting me in the forgotten part of the castle. He was most likely getting ready right now. I small grin crossed my lips.

"I won't go home with you." I said a final time as I kicked off my shoes, lifted the dress the best to my ability and ran as fast as I could. I could hear my father's heavy footsteps trailing behind me but I did not stop. I kept running, dodging past an assortment of vampires, guards, and death dealers in the process. I ran into the council room, closing the doors, and shoved a bench in their way. I heard my father pounding on them about to break through.

I ran over to Viktor's throne, going behind and used the secret passageway running the entire time. I burst through his closet and Viktor jumped back.

"Amelia!" He gasped. I wanted to laugh, oh how badly I wanted to fall to my knees laughing but now was not the time.

"Viktor listen to me." I said quickly, as I went to his doors and locked them Viktor watched me with a confused face, I knew I looked like I was insane, but I wasn't.

"Calm down, I'm not even supposed to see you." He said turning away from me with a grin. I let out a frustrated growl.

"Viktor! Please listen!" My tone was urgent and finally he understood I was not sneaking around to see him out of romance. He walked to me, placing his hand on my cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking into my eyes with worry. I took in a breath finally.

"My father. God, my father." I could not find the words now; they had been on the tip of my tongue a moment before and now all I could think about was the trouble I would face for my actions.

"What happened to him?" Viktor asked thinking my father had been harmed somehow. I shook my head and went closer to Viktor holding onto him tightly. I needed his touch; I needed him to soothe me. Without hesitation Viktor but his arms around me, holding me gently in his embrace. "Amelia, please tell me what is wrong, you are frightening me." He said smoothly. I looked up to him.

"He won't let me marry you. He came to my room, he tried to drag me out, he struck me so hard Viktor." I put my head back down against his chest. "I ran from him, I used the passageway, and I came to you." I explained briefly.

"He struck you?" Viktor hissed the words out angrily. I groaned.

"That does not matter." I said more urgently. "What do we do?" I asked. Viktor sighed.

"Do you still want to marry?" He asked in a soft tone, as if he expected my answer to be no. I looked to him appalled.

"Of course!" I said firmly. "I love you Viktor, I want to be your wife." I made it very clear of my intentions towards him. Viktor gave a soft nod.

"Then we will both go speak with your father." He looked furious, and it worried me, though I was angry I did not want harm to come to my father.

"You aren't going to hurt him are you?" I asked hesitantly. Viktor glanced to me with a smile.

"I will not harm, perhaps threaten a little?" He asked with a slight pout. The expression did not seem to fit upon Viktor's face. It made me laugh. I nodded my head.

"Threatening is okay, just no doing." I reminded. Viktor gave a nod. He removed his arms from my waist and used his finger to brush away a stray tear droplet from my cheek. "Come on." He said softly as he extended his hand to me. I linked my fingers with his, sucked in a big breath, and made my way towards the door at his side.

* * *

A/N:

-Another fairly long chapter, filled with fairly long drama. ^^

-Looks like Viktor shouldn't have allowed Corvus time to 'think things over'.

-I'm with Amelia though, no matter what I'd marry Viktor. XD.

-But come on, how cute is 'Don't worry, I'll fix things & protect you' Viktor.

-And lastly, I soooo very much enjoyed having Amelia scare Viktor for the first time EVER. I mean come on, that's got to be the most gratifying experience ever. Knowing that you scared the most unscareable vampire living in existence. Props to her for that one. But in Viktor's defense you can't blame him. He was the only one that knew about that passageway, and momentarily forgetting that Amelia did as well. So it isn't his fault for jumping.

-Btw, this is Amelia's dress. Take out the spaces. http :// bridedresses . 50webs . com / images / Bridal_Gown . gif


	23. Playing with fire

Chapter 23: Playing with fire.

Viktor reached forward to pull open the lock but I quickly grabbed his hand. He looked to me confused.

"I don't want to do this." I said regrettably. Viktor stared at me in silence as he released both my hands.

"Then go home with your father." He turned his back to me, his voice rough. I stared at him, he misunderstood me. His stress levels so high that all he could do was expect the worst.

"No Viktor, I want to marry you." I said with a small laugh. "I don't want to talk to my father." I clarified. Viktor glanced over his shoulder at me. He let out a sigh and brushed his hand across his face for a moment.

"It was never supposed to be like this." He mumbled. I looked to the floor. The change had taken the largest toll on Viktor. His life had been so simple before; I had come along and created problems in it. I walked to him silently and placed my hand against his shoulder, laying my head against his back.

"I'm sorry." I offered softly. "I don't mean to be this much trouble." I mumbled. Viktor turned to me, putting his arms around me again, half smiling.

"I'm not talking about you." He kissed my forehead gently. "I'm talking about our situation." He continued to hold me close. "I thought your father would be thrilled." He said thoughtfully. As if calculating where he had gone wrong. I shook my head.

"I expected him to dislike the idea, but I thought he would go along with it for my sake." There was a knock on the door and I cringed.

"Viktor, Amelia has run off. I need your help." My father called from the other side of the wood, his voice was mixed with anger and worry. Viktor looked down to me.

"May I talk with him?" He asked in a whisper. I nodded my head; knowing running away would do no good. At some point in time my father would hunt me down. It was just better to face him, and get it over with.

"Yes." I answered. Viktor pointed to the closet for me to hide. I smiled having never thought of the hiding place. I went into it, watching through a crack in the doors. Viktor walked to the door opening it up.

"Corvus, what do I owe the visit?" Viktor played the charming noble, pretending he was unaware of the fight my father and I had shared.

"Amelia and I had a small dispute, I can not find her." I watched Viktor invite my father into the room with a simple hand gesture as he glanced to me once. They were right in front of me as they spoke.

"Really? About what?" Viktor asked smoothly. My father paused. He seemed to be searching for the right answer of what to say.

"Family business." He said with a half snarl, as if outraged Viktor would ask such a personal question. Viktor eyed him silently for a moment.

"I see, and where did she run off to?" Viktor asked. My father shook his head with a sigh, as if trying to come up with where I could have run to. He had never seen me go through the passage way, he had been stuck in the hallway at the time.

"I don't know." He paused looking back to Viktor. "But I have a feeling she will come see you." He sounded very bitter, as if angry that I would go to Viktor for comfort. "And Viktor, before that happens you and I need to speak about this wedding."

"Of course father in law." Viktor hid his smile. He was purposely pushing my father's buttons and I oddly enjoyed my father's twisted expression. Viktor could be so childish sometimes.

"I won't let you marry her." He said without hesitation, his tone so blunt, it was as if he did not care of Viktor's reaction. "I know you are no good for her, I know when you get bored she no longer will have a life. I want my daughter to be something, not belong to someone." He glared at Viktor, trying to intimidate him but Viktor gave a stern glare in return. He had never been one to back down from a battle. That had been made clear with all his fights against Coloman.

"Your daughter is no longer little, she is capable of deciding what she wishes to do with her life. It was not my desire for you to be here, I knew she would want you to be though. And Corvus, I do not want to 'abuse' my powers, but remember who you are speaking to." He spat in a hissed tone. My father shoved Viktor backwards, outraged by his 'she's old enough to choose' speech.

"I do not care who you are." He said with a snarl. "You are not marrying Amelia. She will not be your bride. Find some other young impressional mind." Viktor was about to speak but I followed my father's intense gaze towards the table. Still laying in a pile was my nightgown. I cringed. "You lying bastard!" My father grabbed Viktor by the collar roughly and slammed him up against the wall. I covered my mouth with both hands to refrain from making a sound. "You lied to me! You said you haven't touched her!" He slammed Viktor again. I watched Viktor's face lit with aggression. He balled his hands tightly at his side; he was doing all in his power to not kill my father on my spot, and all because I had asked him to do no harm. I continued to watch the scene with intensity.

"Remove your hands from me Corvus, I vowed to your daughter I would not harm you, but I may be unable to restrain myself much longer." He warned in a lethal tone. "Especially knowing you have struck her." Viktor's glare held more anger then before. My father did not back off; he slammed Viktor back a third time. He must have concluded that I had already come to Viktor seeking refuge, and Viktor had lied about knowing what had taken place.

"How could you take advantage of her! Did you think I would be blind to her intimates scattered in your room? How dare you corrupt my pure daughter!" He screamed. Viktor had enough. He grabbed my father by the throat lifting him with ease, watching him squirm with a certain delight. It was the same scene as when Viktor had killed Janosh, I could see it all replaying before my eyes. I knew I had to stop it.

"I never laid a hand on her. I can assure you. My traditions are old fashioned, and I will only have her as my wife." He hissed angrily. His eyes were ice blue, hungry for revenge. I watched my father struggling, Viktor was gonna kill him. I pushed my way out of the closet after a mental debate with the scenarios of what could happen.

"Stop!" I begged. Instantly Viktor released his grip and my father tumbled to the floor gaining back his breath as he sat on the floor clutching his neck, coughing a few times.

"Dad." I said with a wince. I had never seen my father hurt, it was an odd sight and I felt compelled to take care of him though I knew he deserved this and so much more.

"Don't call me dad, I have no daughter." He spat at me. I stared silently, his words cutting me to the bone. I looked away saying nothing. "My daughter died the moment she slithered into the bed sheets dripping with treachery." He spat gaining back his breath as he shakily stood.

"I never-" I began to say but my father shouted.

"Save your deception!" He screamed. I kept my head bowed, staring at the floor. My father's rejection depressed me. Viktor could see my bleakness and moved over to me. He put his arms around me; my back pressed against his chest, only then did the tears fall again. And I was so sick of crying, so broken down from feeling weak. It was not how I normally behaved; I was always so capable of enduring everything with little emotion spilling over. I guess I finally realized I was stuck in between the two men I cared most for. I would have to choose my father, or my love.

"Don't cry." Viktor's voice was against my ear in a soft whisper but it did nothing to aid my unhappiness. When I looked up my father was staring at me. His eyes glistened, glistened as if he were about to cry. I looked to him, watching him in confusion. He shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry." He finally got out after a few attempts of speaking. Each time he tried to speak his tone shook a little more. Viktor and I both watched him together. "Amelia, we've become so disconnected. And I was scared of how you would change without me. I was scared that because you had Viktor you would no longer need me." He revealed. I wiped my tears away watching him still. Did this mean he still cared for me despite the way things had come about?

"You hurt me." I said quietly. "You said I wasn't your daughter, and you didn't trust me, I have not been with Viktor." I watched him with heavyhearted eyes. It really did hurt to have my father think I would lie to him, did he think I had no morals? No, Viktor and I could restrain ourselves though we had come close a time or two. We were not animals, we were capable of choosing when the time was right. My father reached out for me, but I stepped back pushing my body as tightly against Viktor's as I could manage. My father winced taking this as my rejection of him.

"Understand where I am coming from." He said looking to me with a desperate pout. "I lost your mother because I let her out of my sight, I should have been there with her. I can't have the same happen to you. It would kill me." He explained as if recalling the events in his head all over again.

"Corvus, I will protect her. She will never leave my side." Viktor assured him in a sincere tone, it was as if he were trying to comfort my father, it was an odd sight to see.

"That is what I told myself too." My father ran his fingers through the long strands of his dark red hair. He looked so worn down, so old, older then Vikor even though Viktor had hundreds of years on my father. Viktor released me from his embrace and went to my father placing a hand on his shoulder gently.

"I will take care of her. Forever." He promised. My father's gaze finally met Viktor's. A common ground being established between the two. They each had me in mind, and my protection. Their one common interest.

"I trust you Viktor." My father finally agreed after a momentary sigh that he had to come to terms with my wishes. "And I'm sorry for my actions." He apologized smoothly. Viktor seemed at ease now, welcoming even.

"Now, may I finish dressing for the wedding?" He asked looking to my father and I. We exchanged looks and smiled.

"Yes." My father said exiting the room first. "Thank you for being understanding." He said to Viktor and I as he stood in the threshold before disappearing into the hallway. I walked to Viktor and kissed him lightly.

"You're amazing." I said surprised he had managed to heal all the wounds that had arisen so abruptly. Viktor ran his fingers lightly through my hair, brushing it away from my face.

"You look beautiful." He said ignoring my comment. I grinned at him, kissing him for the second time. He returned it tenderly before turning me around giving me a light tap towards the doorway. I laughed, shaking my head before exiting the room without another word. I closed the door behind me. In the distance I could see my father, I rushed to him, wanting to clear the air between us.

"Dad, I'm sorry you had to be told this way." I said taking his arm. He looked down to me; seeming thrilled that I was just talking to him. His comments had been crueler then any punishment Viktor had put me through but I could not stay mad, he was my father, my only blood still living.

"It was not how you told me, or who you were marrying." He spoke with honesty. "It was my fears that made me hold you back. I know Viktor is good for you, I can see his love for you, it frightened me." We continued to walk in pace with eachother, speaking quietly as we went down the hallway.

"I am glad you are here, and that you know." I said with a smile. He returned my smile openly.

"I love you Amelia." He said kissing my temple. "And I regret my harsh words. You will always be my daughter." He paused, a smile crossing his lips. "No matter what new adventure you manage to stumble into." He said with a laugh. I grinned.

"Good, I have a feeling there are many more adventures in my future." I said mischievously. My father groaned, the worried kind of groan.

"I hope Viktor realizes what choice he has made for himself." He teased. This drew another lighthearted laugh from me.

"I don't think he does." I replied happily. We ran into Tanis on our way back towards our rooms.

"Everything is ready." He smiled, seeming somewhat calm now. "You two may head to the altar now, and I will get Viktor." I looked to my father.

"Go on without me. I'll meet you, Viktor, and Tanis down there shortly. I need to grab something from my room." I said with a soft smile. Both Tanis and my father nodded, as they went their separate ways. I went back into my room, fixed my hair, and smoothed out my dress. I wiped away any stray tear that had been forgotten on my cheek and reached down on the vanity picking up the bracelet. It had a beautiful, complex swirling design, and was made of rare black gems, it had been my mother's and because it was my wedding day I wanted something from her there.

Gathering my thoughts, checking my image a final time, I felt I was ready to meet my soon to be husband. Everything was in order again. Everything had been fixed. And now, I could finally become Viktor's bride. I straightened my posture, kept my chin raised as I pulled open the door and walked into the deserted hallways. No one was around, due to the fact that dawn was just around the corner.

All nobles were resting for the day, and that is why Viktor had chosen this time. No one would see us moving about in secrecy, no one would be aware that we were joining in bond. Oh how unaware they all were that hidden in the shadows they had a new queen. One whose love ran so deeply for their highest Elder that she did not seek the respect that came with the title. That enough, could prove my sincerity, I did not strive for the power or respect, I only seeked the man that held both.

* * *

A/N:

-Awww, look, everything is happy/peachy/cheerful! How nice!! XD.

-Next chapter is the wedding! Yay, wedding.

-Also, pre-warning, the next chapter is also when they finally bed each other. It's my longest chapter too. What should that say about me? I'm awful. XD. But hey, I figured they'd been at the 'almost' point so many times they might as well get to enjoy it, right? Lol.


	24. Just put your hand in mine

A/N:

-Oh look, a fancy **pre-warning: **This chapter has **Viktor smut**. Sure it's done with a romantic input (cause I would dread the thought of mindless sex thrown into the chapter for no apparent reason), but at the end of the day it's still very smutty. I was quite surprised by the way this chapter went but I guess Viktor _REALLYYY _wanted it, cause it happened, and this did end up being my longest chapter so far. Bad authoress letting Viktor muse abuse your writing powers to getting Amelia in bed with him! (scolds self).

-Any who, I am not amazing at writing such 'intimate' scenes, (seeing as I have no idea what I am doing from lack of experience, Yay), so I apologise in advance. Maybe I'm putting myself down and you'll enjoy it, but I'm just saying don't expect anything over the top and exhilarating. I'm simply testing the water with Viktor/Amelia physical romance.

-Just encase you will adore it, get the cold showers ready, that's my advice. Cause at the end of the day Viktor's still gonna be super hot. XD.

Viktor: (smug) Thank you, _my authoress_, dear.

* * *

Chapter 24: Just put your hand in mine.

I walked down the forgotten hallway, met with silence and the click of each footstep. This unused part of the castle seemed hauntingly beautiful. I wondered why it was never in use anymore. I wondered the reasons it had been abandoned. Parts of the wall were missing, chunks of stone gone entirely; all seemed covered in a light layer of dust to add to it.

You could almost smell that the air was different here then from the part of the castle still in use. On my travels I passed a few rooms left behind and could not resist peeking inside. Bed sheets were left with small holes, obviously a meal to hungry moths. Candles had been burned to the very base. It was as if everyone who had inhabited this section just up and left one day never to return.

I continued on my journey reaching the end of the hallway. I took a stone stairway down to the bottom floor of the castle and there I saw Viktor, my father, and Tanis waiting. They were in the old church. Large stain glass windows surrounded all three sides of the room. Granite statues of praying angels adorned the corners, and candles were lit near the altar where Viktor stood.

"I'm sorry I'm late." I explained as I walked down the aisleway meeting Viktor on the first step. He took my hand gently in his.

"You are right on time." He said with a soft smile. I grinned at him, no matter what he said he had this way of making me smile. It was silly, really it was, but he made me undoubtedly happy.

"Shall we start, before dawn approaches." Tanis said looking to one of the glass window missing a part of it. The once dark black sky was getting brighter the more time passed. Dawn would be happening any moment.

"Yes, I think this union has been put off long enough." Viktor answered Tanis before looking back to me. I did not hear a word Tanis said. I saw my father give his consent and the rest of the time I spent watching Viktor. This whole scene seemed so surreal to me. As if I were dreaming this whole thing up. I mumbled the 'I do' when Tanis looked to me, and slipped Viktor's ring on his left ring finger. It was an ornate ring made of silver and diamonds. The designs were heavily cut out, powerful, matching the designs he had on his throne but on the inside of the band "Amelia's" was carved in a graceful writing.

I then directed my attention to the colors flooding in from the window, entirely distracted by its beauty. The first part of the sun's rays had hit the back window causing the rich colors of red, blue, and yellow to paint the cathedral, giving it a new feeling. It looked so much more welcoming no longer bathed in darkness. It felt very religious, as if by being Viktor's bride I had finally found the light, I smiled a little at my amusing thought.

"Amelia." Viktor called my name softly. I pulled my gaze from the window and looked to him.

"Yes?" I asked embarrassed that I had not been paying attention. He smiled taking my left hand, sliding the ring on. I had not seen the ring prior to the wedding, so I looked down to it eagerly to see what he had chosen. The first thing I noticed was that on the inside of the band "Viktor's" was written the same way my name was etched into his. The ring itself had a thick base on the top, its edges had a braiding design and inside the 'rounded-rectangular' shape there were two Celtic hearts. Throughout the design, diamonds were placed, and in the center was the largest.

"Do you like it?" Viktor asked worried he had made the wrong choice. I looked to him and smiled.

"It's beautiful." I said admiring the way it rested on my finger; it seemed to fit perfectly. Tanis cleared his throat causing both Viktor and I to look over.

"For the second time, I said you may kiss your bride." He smiled a little. Viktor looked back to me. He placed his hand against my cheek, letting is slowly caress down resting at the side of my throat as he brought me close. His lips brushed against mine softly, and I closed my eyes relishing in our first kiss as husband and wife. Viktor pulled back after a moment obviously not wanting to show too much affection in front of my father or Tanis. Before he pulled away, he leaned next to my ear.

"I love you, My Amelia." He vowed to me. I smiled.

"I love you too." I promised him. I took his hand as he finally stood back in his place.

"I am going to take a carriage home." My father said looking to us.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" I asked looking away from Viktor for a moment, as hard of a task as that was. My father nodded his head.

"I think it would be best I get home. I am very happy for you Amelia." He said smiling at me, as he moved over to Viktor and I. Viktor released me, allowing me to go to my father hugging him. "I will come see you soon." He promised me, and sealed it with a kiss upon my forehead. Viktor and my father exchanged looks.

"Thank you for coming Corvus, and allowing me to take your daughter as my wife." Viktor said with a smile. My father nodded his head; he seemed more at ease with the situation though I knew he was not entirely warmed up to it yet. Time would prove to him that this marriage would be one of the greatest.

"Take good care of her." He said glancing to me with a slight look of worry.

"I will." Viktor assured my father, shaking his hand awkwardly. This display made me smile until I watched my father walk away. I wondered when he would visit again, but I knew it would take time. I'm sure his nerves are what drew him to leave. Me being with Viktor still had to be hard to handle, especially knowing it was our wedding night. He had seem my things in Viktor's room and was well aware we had slept beside each other before, he could only expect the very thing he dreaded to happen tonight. "Tanis you may go." Viktor said looking to him. "And know your loyalty to Amelia and I has earned you a seat at the council." He smiled offering Tanis the one thing he secretly desired. Tanis looked to Viktor in shock, grinning at the idea of being considered something more then the historian. Tanis would have respect now, he would be a noble, his voice no longer ignored, and he could make a difference finally.

"Thank you." Tanis said gratefully. He continued to smile at Viktor and I. "Congratulations." He said seeming more perky. Viktor and I nodded watching as Tanis too disappeared. It was our first moment alone with each other as husband and wife. I looked back to Viktor, moving to him with a grin as I kissed him with more passion now that we were alone, away from watchful eyes. Viktor watched me pull away with a growing smirk upon my lips. I had been waiting for this moment far too long, my desire had built up, and I wanted him, badly.

"Come on." I said eagerly. He arched his eyebrow at me as if he did not know what I was speaking about, but he knew.

"Anxious?" He asked trying to pretend the thought had yet to cross his mind. He wanted to seem like the strong one. This only urged me to tease him, which would certainly get him moving to the bedroom faster. I pressed my body to his, grabbing a hold of the edge of his long robe. I pulled him down to my level and without warning sunk my fangs into the side of his neck. Viktor nearly lost his balance as he gripped my body letting out a low groan of pleasure.

I pulled my mouth from his neck, licking the blood from the wound only once before stepping away from him. I continued to face him as I took small steps backwards, daring him to follow. I knew his curiosity from my mood change would urge him to come after me, there was no way he could resist.

"Come on." I purred out to him as if I knew exactly what I was doing. It was different this change in me, it made me feel like I was a pro, when truthfully I knew nothing of what I was doing. I still made an effort though, wanting to seem confident in my motions and words. I didn't want to seem inexperienced; I wanted Viktor to feel as if I knew what I was doing though we had both had previously spoken that I was not that woman.

"So you wish to play _those _games?" Viktor smirked as he stepped down and started to follow me. A predatory look glazed over his eyes, and I saw his pace increase. I knew if I continued to watch him he would catch up to me in a matter of seconds and I could not afford that. I had to continue to tease him till he could no longer take it and broke. That is what I had always wanted to do, and now was finally my chance. I turned, and dashed down the hallway with a big grin.

I glanced over my shoulder expecting to see Viktor trailing behind me at his slowed pace but he was right behind me, running, chasing me like his prey. I turned the corner and pushed my back against the wall expecting him to run by. After a moment, I saw and heard nothing. I peeked my head around the corner but it was empty. Where could he have gone? It wasn't like there were hiding places along the hallway, just solid stone wall.

"Viktor?" I called out, looking around still in confusion.

"Yes dear?" I head from behind me. I turned and was pushed semi roughly against the wall. A small gasp was forced from my lungs. Viktor's body pressed against mine tightly and I could feel the hardness and warmth radiating from it. I looked to him in shock. I had never expected to see him behave this way, it was irresistibly hot and I could no longer think straight.

"How did you?" I asked aghast. He had truthfully startled me. He had moved right past me without my knowledge, and I could tell it thrilled him to no ends. Instead of answering me Viktor pressed his lips to mine hungrily. I could feel his tongue gently glide across my lip asking for entrance, which I instantly gave. His tongue fought against mine, as our kiss became more ravenous, and passionate. He lifted me with ease as he pulled from our kiss and began lightly biting my neck, teasing me. I threw my head back, exposing as much of my flesh as I could for him. Viktor continued to bite it, leaving light marks as a sign that he had been there, as a sign that I belonged to him, and only him.

"Do you want me Amelia?" He asked in a breathy tone as he kissed across my collarbone. I nodded my head eagerly.

"Yes, yes I do." I said breathy, my eyes tightly shut in ecstasy from his kisses. Viktor abruptly pulled away from me, setting me to my feet. He grinned.

"Run." He whispered watching me. I looked to him.

"I am not running." I retorted shaking my head. I wanted him to take me already, enough of this foreplay. I needed to have all of Viktor, right this minute; I was the weak one.

"Are you disobeying your husband?" He asked appalled. I grinned seeing exactly where he was taking this, and I was ready to play this new game now, knowing the prize would be a worthy one.

"Maybe?" I said with a smirk as I ran my hand across his stomach then down across the front of his pants, getting a satisfied hiss from his parted lips.

"Then said husband would have to punish his wife." He concluded, never missing a beat despite my hands efforts. He was focused, the perfect player in this game. "I have the perfect punishment in mind too." He leaned down biting into my neck again. He bit deeper then ever before and my entire body trembled against him. I gripped his robe fighting back the moan rising in the base of my throat. I could not let him win, if there was anything I had to do it was resist him. I pushed him back, as my chest heaved heavily from arousal.

"You won't win." I smirked kissing him, and ran. Viktor had let me go though. He wanted the chase, it added to the excitement of where we would finally end up tonight.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5." He called out to me, counting off the seconds he gave me to flee. The moment he reached five he darted after me. I turned down another corner trying to loose him, then went another direction. His footsteps quieted as I lost him and I slowed my pace to a walk. I tiptoed about trying to steady my breathing but I ached for Viktor's touch. I was unsure how long I could last before giving in. "Amelia." Viktor's tone danced with excitement. I turned and he was beside me.

I went to run as he threw his arms around me and with both clumsily collapsed to the floor. I landed atop Viktor and took full advantage of my position grabbing his wrist, pinning him to the floor.

"It was a good effort." I said with a smile as I continued to hold him down. He could have easily broken my hold but he remained beneath me, pretending to be helpless for once.

"I let you win." He said looking up at me with a devilish smirk. I grinned and rolled my eyes.

"Do not try and cover up you losing." I retorted as I let go of his wrist leaning down to kiss him. This had been my mistake. Without warning Viktor lifted me onto his shoulder as he stood in one swift movement.

"Viktor!" I said shocked as I tried my best to beat against his back so he would release me.

"You're going to wake the entire coven if you continue to scream like that." He said carrying me as he walked, unfazed by my hits.

"Maybe I want to wake them?" I said hitting him again. Viktor gave a small chuckle.

"There will be time for screaming later." He concluded making no attempts to set me on my feet again. This instantly shushed me, and I finally stopped resisting. I knew it was useless to fight back, in the end Viktor would win, in the end he would always be dominating, that was simply how things ran around here.

As we reached Viktor's bedroom I expected him to release me from his shoulder but he merely switched my position so that he was cradling me in his arms.

"How traditional of you." I teased. Viktor smiled.

"It is a custom for the husband to carry his wife over the threshold of their bedroom, to their marital bed." He said matter of factly. I cupped Viktor's cheek gently, stealing a kiss from him. This was not the same cold man I had once met; this was someone almost entirely different. Someone who did not mind being soft around me, someone I could play around with and tease.

"You're wonderful Viktor." I said mesmerized by his ability to change so drastically. He smiled at me as he opened his bedroom door. The candles had burned to the end of their wicks; a mix of sweet smelling aromas hung in the room as the wisps of smoke floated towards the ceiling. Viktor closed the door behind us as he carried me to the bed.

"That is, before he takes her hungrily." His breath was right against my ear, and it caused my entire body to shiver. I wanted Viktor, oh how badly I wanted him. He gently set me down and pulled the long black robe off. It left him in his pants, and dark black vest. My breathing was still heavy, I had never been this turned on before, Viktor had awoken something in me, and it was something I thought never existed.

I sat on the edge of the bed watching him with a small grin. I extended my finger beckoning him to come over to me and to my surprise he did as I said. I needed to touch him right this minute. When Viktor moved to the bed I reached for the bottom of the vest slowly undoing each one, making sure to take my time, as badly as I wanted him I knew I would regret rushing things. I wanted to take things slow, so I could remember the experience in depth later.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked knowing I was doing it on purpose. I nodded my head reaching the final button at the top by standing up. I put my hands inside his vest running my fingers over his smooth skin as I slowly slid it off, watching it drop to the floor, no longer mattering to the two of us. I brought my mouth to Viktor's chest, kissing across it, dragging my fangs lightly against the skin watching him suck in depending on how sensitive the area was. I reached for the button on his pants but he caught my wrist and gently shook his head with a scolding look that made a fire ignite deeper in me to have him.

"Why not?" I pouted heavily, making sure to sound childish, weak, and submissive as if he needed to teach me. Viktor smirked pleased with my tone and demeanor.

"For your punishment you will have to wait till I feel you've earned that." He said grinning at me, the perfect dominator still in tact. He had not forgotten that I refused to run when he had told me to.

"And how can I earn it?" I asked sinking away from him as I went to the bed, leaning against it in a relaxed opinion. My heart continued to beat faster and faster. I was terrified in ways for this being so new, but my desire for Viktor urged me forward with an excitement I had never felt before.

"Now if I told you, would that be any fun?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Of course it would." I replied.

"I disagree." Viktor said with a smile. I bit the edge of my lip lightly, coming up with a new plot to tease him further.

"Would you help me get out of this dress?" I asked. Viktor smiled extending his hand to me; I took it and rose from the bed for a second time. He gently turned me and I could feel his fingers prying the buttons open one at a time, he was doing it just as slowly as I had his vest. I felt the cold air wisp against my back when he had reached the final button at the bottom.

Viktor's fingers gently caressed down my back as he slid the dress from my body. My skin tingled from his touch, and further ignited my passion for him. The fabric of the dress fell to the floor, pooling at my feet. I stepped out of it, and gently kicked it to the side as I climbed into the bed. I pulled the soft covers over my body as I removed my intimates and tossed them over the edge. The only thing shielding my naked body was the blanket.

"That's cheating." Viktor said watching me carefully as he stood at the edge of the bed, his eyes the brightest blue I had ever seen. It thrilled me to know I was turning him on, I had been so worried I would not be enough to sate his hunger.

"I put all my cards on the table, I think it would only be fair for you do the same." I replied laying on my side as I watched him. "Unless you would like my help?" I offered. Before Viktor had a chance to ask I wrapped myself in the covers as best I could and leaned over unbuttoning his pants. They dropped to the ground as my dress had and he moved them aside. I went to pull off what was left but Viktor playfully smacked my hand.

"I believe I can manage." He replied removing them himself. The moment he was naked I just stared. I could not get over the perfection of his body. I had always found myself wondering what lay under the fabric of his clothes. "It isn't polite to stare Amelia." He said with a smug smile. I closed my open mouth.

"Oh shush." I said with a small roll of my eyes. Viktor pulled back the sheet getting in beside me. It was the first time I felt really nervous, our first awkward moment. I was not entirely sure what to do now, or how to act. I had been taught how to tease; Viktor had showed me that long ago but now I was lost. Viktor positioned his body against mine. I stared up at him nervously and he hesitated, a small smile on his lips.

"Relax." He soothed me kissing my forehead, and then my cheek. I could feel him against my entrance and my breath quickened.

"Viktor." I said in a nervous tone. This drew another small smile from him. He kept his body above mine using an elbow to prop himself up as he lightly trailed his fingers across my body, stopping at my side where he brushed them up and down gently, soothing my nerves.

"It's okay." He assured me. "Take deep breaths." He coached me. I knew this was awkward. I was certain the other women he had been with had not behaved this way but I could not keep up a strong front, I was scared of reaching this point. I was scared of new things. "Amelia." He used a scolding tone and I looked into his eyes devoting my attention to him entirely.

"Yes?" I asked a little shaky.

"We'll go slow." He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine softly. The first few kisses I hesitated still, but as he continued to kiss me they became deeper, more passionate and they put me at ease. I wrapped my arms around Viktor's back bringing him closer to me. It was my silent urge for him to continue. My way of saying I was ready though I could not bring the words to my lips. Viktor removed his lips from mine and brushed them against my pulsating jugular vein. "I can almost taste your heartbeat, Amelia." He whispered in my ear. This was enough to urge me full force forward. I arched my hips against his.

"Take me." I replied in a soft tone, the shy shaken tone was gone, I was finally ready. Viktor pulled back from me, studying my face, searching for any fear, searching for regret. Only when he did not find any did I feel him enter me slowly. I continued to grip his back, remaining as calm as I could. For a distraction Viktor bit heavily into my neck, distracting all my thoughts making my mind focus on the bites. He remained against me, without a single movement, waiting for me to adjust. He really was taking this slow and I was grateful, wanting this experience to be everything I had imagined so many nights I laid awake in my bed.

Viktor's lips brushed against my ear again. His voice husky, and warm.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly, there was no urgency to his tone. Instead a deep understanding seemed to replace any other tone he could have used. I nodded my head gently, as his body connected with mine slow, and repetitively. Gaining confidence I finally began to meet his thrusts, grinding my hips against his as he entered me. I had often heard from other women that pain accompanied their first time, but to my happiness and surprise, I felt none.

The rate we took things had relaxed me entirely, and I was swept up in the passion as I felt a heat pooling throughout my body as Viktor's thrusting picked up its pace. I threw my head back against the pillow, as my nails ran across his back, gripping him closer as if separation of our bodies would mean I had lost him forever. I needed a softer connection with him though and removed one of my arms from around his body.

I slide my hand underneath his towards the top of the bed, and receiving a smile as Viktor linked his fingers with mine. It was the soft intimate action to let me feel a spiritual closeness, one that connected us deeper then our physical love. I felt something building in the pit of my stomach, growing with each grind of Viktor's body against mine, something I had never felt before.

It intensified, nearing an overwhelming emotion that was foreign to me, as if tension had built and needed to be released. I looked to Viktor and it seemed he knew what was arising in me. He moved deeper inside me, and in an instant it hit me like a wave. An uncontrollable shake left my body trembling with pleasure as I let out a loud moan of Viktor's name. Repeatedly it washed over me, my body heating each time it shook through me. My muscles tensed, and clenched over and over.

A low growl of pleasure erupted from the base of Viktor's throat, unlike any sound I had ever heard him make before. It was sexy, bringing forth another intense wave as our bodies both trembled in sync. Viktor looked to me weakly, his body pressed heavily against mine. His skin glistening as our ragged breathing overtook all other sounds.

I let out a tired laugh as I looked up to him with a smile. I leaned forward mustering as much strength as I could manage and pressed my lips to his lightly. He smiled returning the kiss gently as he allowed his body to collapse against the empty space in bed beside me. He laid on his side, in line with me, and we stared at each other in silence as our breathing began to steady itself.

Viktor reached over, pulling me to him. I laid my head against his chest, entirely drained and exhausted. My muscles already ached and I could barely pull the cover higher. I nuzzled into Viktor's neck, finding the perfect spot before leaving a light kiss against the side of his throat.

"I love you." I finally managed to whisper to Viktor, my voice was horse, and it embarrassed me that I had lost it some time during our lovemaking. Viktor smiled kissing my glistening forehead.

"And I you, my Amelia." He said wrapping his arm tighter around me. I managed to force a small smile before I felt sleep beckoning me. I so desperately wished to stay awake and talk with Viktor but my eyelids dropped close, and I could not utter another word as I drifted into sleep against my husband.

* * *

A/N[2]:

-Oh how lucky all of you are to receive yet another little note from me.

-Seeing as you have now read the entire chapter, I hope you have found the scene...satisfying? Lol. If that be the right word to use after such a topic was brought up.

-I would adore some reviews or comments, though I know with the topic that had arisen some might be shy to speak of Viktor in such a way. XD.


	25. The hours alone tonight

Chapter 25: The hours alone tonight.

I woke late the following evening. Every muscle in my body ached as if I had gone through the most tremendous amount of physical labor the night before, which in ways, I guess I had.

"Oh god." I groaned heavily as I sat up in bed, feeling a deeper pain shoot through my muscles. The bed shifted beside me as a still sleeping Viktor turned on his side. I smiled over at him; he looked absolutely harmless as he slept, not the well known cruel leader he was led up to be thought as. He was wrapped up in the dark black sheets in such an odd position that I was unsure how he could be comfortable. They were wound around him in a similar fashion that spider would wrap its prey in.

I pulled the cover back trying to be as quiet as possible, as I slid out of bed with some difficulty. My feet hit the ice-cold stone floor, and I wanted to make some kind of shocked sound but I held it inside unsure of how deep a sleeper Viktor was. I tiptoed quietly over to the corner of the room where I had brought an assortment of my clothes. Instead of choosing the normal elegant dress, I grabbed my old warrior outfit, wanting something comfortable. I just was not in the mood to put my body through more pain then necessary.

I slid the clothes on and walked to the mirror. My hair was a knotted mess, I had visible bruising on my arm, and my neck was reddened with two noticeable puncture wounds from Viktor's bite. It seemed his bite mark had been sharp, almost like a branding. I wondered if I had done the same to him. I did not remember us being that rough, but if my body had not fully healed over night it meant we really had. This drew a small laugh from me. Later I would have to inspect Viktor for my marks, I'm sure I had to have atleast one claiming him as mine secretly.

I walked towards the door, with shaky steps. The muscles in my thighs hurt worse but I did my best to walk normal. It would be obvious if I was cringing with each step I took, and I could not afford that kind of slip up. I pulled open the door peeking outside, when I saw the hallway was empty I crept out of the room closing the door behind me as I walked down the hall. I wondered where everyone was, or if there was something I was unaware of.

"Good morning, M'Lady." Tanis said with a bow. I smiled at him and adjusted my clothes to better hide the marks Viktor had left behind. I felt Viktor and I had managed to mentally scar Tanis enough after that one council meeting we had gone a bit over the edge with our words.

"Morning Tanis." I said walking beside him with a soft smile. I was trying my hardest to make it appear I felt no ache or pain but my body did hurt.

"Is Viktor still resting?" He asked curiously, he almost seemed nervous to ask the question. I wanted to laugh but instead I just nodded my head.

"I did not have the heart to wake him." I replied. "So I decided I would take a short walk outside the coven walls." I glanced to Tanis who looked on edge instantly. Oh great, I had done something else wrong.

"I do not think that is a good idea." He said worried. "Not when the Lycans are somewhere out there. If they attacked abruptly, you would have no chance. You saw what happened to Viktor when the numbers are against a vampire. Even an Elder." He explained trying his hardest to get me to stay. I smiled.

"Your worry is cute, Tanis." I said grinning. "But I can make my own choices." I answered heading towards the front door of the castle. Tanis groaned.

"Amelia." He said more urgent. "Don't go, if Viktor knew you went out there at a time like this he would be furious." Tanis sounded stronger as he spoke, it was the first time I had ever seen a sense of courage rise in him.

"I won't be gone long, and if Viktor gets mad, you and I never spoke before I left." I smiled at him continuing to the exit. I had no reason to tell Viktor Tanis had known, he dealt with enough as it was, I didn't want him to have a panic attack over it all.

"Will you atleast bring a weapon with you?" Tanis pleaded, wanting a compromise. I nodded my head.

"I will bring my sword with me, there, better?" I asked. Tanis nodded his head seeming more at ease now.

"And be careful." He shook his head heading down the left hallway. Why did all men think I was so readily capable of getting into all kinds of trouble? I knew how to take care of myself. Really, I did, when Viktor had saved me I had just been caught off guard but I knew what to expect now. I stopped by my room, grabbed my sword and put it in its holder as I exited through the main castle doors.

The air was surprisingly warm and sticky as I walked through the deserted 'town' section before the main stone gate. Without the Lycans inhabiting it, there really was very little going on. I had two of the guards open the massive door to the coven's large wall before I walked outside into the night.

A thick, heavy fog covered the ground as I walked into the forest. It must have rained sometime during the day for the weather to be so different from normal. I continued into the forest making sure to stick to the main path as much often as I could, but one in a while I would stray away finding something interesting elsewhere.

I came to a small pond, in the middle of nowhere and could not resist going over to it. There was a large fallen tree on the outer rim of the pond and I walked to it taking a seat on the massive fallen trunk. I watched the water reflecting the night sky, and the way each star seemed like a small spark pooling in the bottom. It was beautiful, the one calming thing I could find in the entire forest.

I looked up quickly when I heard the sound of twigs breaking nearby. I lifted my head glancing around to try and see what was making the sound. In the distance I could see a midnight black silhouette. It was running on all fours at a fast pace, and it was very tall as well. I continued to watch trying to pick out just what it was but trees continued to obscure my view. It turned down the pathway heading straight for me, fog swirling in the wake of its disturbance.

Only then did I finally realize what it was. I took my hand from my sword and leaned back in my relaxed position as the horse trotted over to me. It's owner looking more then livid. I was in trouble, I was fully aware of that but the trip had been worth it.

"Amelia!" Viktor scolded harshly. "Get on this horse now." He demanded in a low tone. I continued to look up at him, making no effort to move.

"I wanted to go for a walk." I explained, watching the fog swirl around the horse's body from being agitated by its movements.

"I do not care what you were doing, do you understand the dangers in these woods?" He asked glancing around as if expecting to see something any minute.

"Viktor it was only for a moment." I explained looking away from him and into the water instead. I was not ready to leave; it really was alluring here. An intimate sanctuary, that I had discovered all my own. Viktor dropped down from the horse going over to me. He took a hold of my arm, trying to be firm, but he used no pressure. I knew he could not bring himself to be rough with me, he cared too much for me to behave with me as he did others.

"I thought you were dead." He confessed. "When I awoke and you were gone, it was the worst feeling. You risk to much for a husband to permit." He glanced down then back to me. "Do you understand the contrition I felt? I promised your father I would take care of you." He stressed to me, wanting me to think about my actions. I was instantly sorry. I had not meant to make him feel that way.

"I didn't think." I explained about to stand and leave with him right away. Viktor let go of my arm and sat down on the trunk beside me looking into the water with a sigh.

"I do not care that you leave." He said leaning his back against a tree still rooted, I watched a wince escape his mouth and wondered why he had made the sound. "Just tell me before you do something so that I may be there encase something goes astray." He looked over to me. His eye color dimming now that he knew I was safe. I looked to him and silently put my head against his shoulder.

"I won't do it again." I promised him. "I just didn't want to wake you. You looked content." I said wrapping my arm around his waist, snuggling against him. Viktor slid his arm around my back pulling me close. He let out a small sigh.

"We can only stay a few more minutes." He told me keeping watch for any indication that there was danger. I nodded my head and continued to stare into the water. I was certain there were Lycans scattered around us in all directions hidden in the shadows, hidden in the fog, but as I rested with Viktor I felt safe. I felt as if we were entirely alone in the world, a moment in time, just our own, where there was just the stillness and us.

* * *

A/N:

-Just a cute little romantic chapter. I'm a big sucker for romance. Lol.

-Plus I figured it'd be nice for them to have a moment of peace before all hell breaks loose again. (Muahahah).


	26. You promised me

Chapter 26: You promised me.

"We should go." I opened my eyes with a yawn looking up to Viktor. Somehow I had made it onto his lap, his arms encircled around me as he held me against his chest. My body was warm from being against his for so long.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked confused and groggy. I thought we were only going to stay for a moment but I knew I would not be this tired if I had only fallen asleep for a few minutes. Viktor nodded his head gently looking to be in some kind of deep thought. Maybe he had needed this time away from the castle walls as much as I did. I could not see him being allowed alone for very long. It seemed people were always demanding something new from him, or there was always some kind of secret war raging on. How he kept up with it all, I was unsure, but I respected him for it.

"Yes, for some time." He said as he kissed me. I smiled at him before looking around. We had to have been here for a long time, the fog had disappeared and the rest of the forest could be seen clearly now.

"We've been here a really long time." I said with another yawn as I sat up, Viktor let me go and I stood with a stretch. I felt so much better; my body no longer ached as severely as before. It was the perfect amount of sleep I needed to continue to heal.

"This place is peaceful, take it to you to find it." Viktor said standing. I gave a small laugh and looked to the pond. The horse Viktor had ridden here drank from the water; it was a beautiful image fit for some kind of painting. Still I could not doubt the irony that things surrounding us were so calm when in truth we were in a dangerous area. Perhaps the Lycans were farther off plotting something much worse? It was not a thought I liked, especially knowing how deeply Viktor cared for his coven. I wanted a distraction from my worry.

"Do you have any marks?" I asked remembering I had wanted to ask Viktor. He stared at me for a moment.

"Scars?" He asked thinking I meant from a battle or something of that nature. I shook my head with a laugh and moved the collar of my shirt away to show his him the bite mark. He walked to me brushing the fabric aside. "Amelia, I'm sorry, I did not mean to bite so hard." He said looking remorseful as he gently caressed the mark with his fingertip. I laughed even harder.

"Viktor it's fine, I probably gave you one myself." I pulled back the edge of his robe and moved the fabric of his vest away; sure enough I had left my mark behind. "I think I left a worse one on you." I said surprised. Viktor smiled a little.

"So that was that aching feeling in my neck." He teased. "My bride bit me."

"Only cause her husband did it first." I retorted with a grin. Viktor smiled about to say something till he saw a group of death dealers heading out way. He looked down with a small hiss.

"M'Lord, are you okay?" The leader asked. Viktor looked frustrated that we were interrupted, our moment was over.

"Perfect." Viktor hissed out bitterly. "What has caused you to seek me out?" He asked knowing something had gone wrong.

"Coloman wishes to call an immediate meeting. There is talk of the Lycan uprising, Sir." The man said trying to keep his voice firm so that Viktor would not look down upon him.

"Of couse Coloman needs a meeting this exact minute." Viktor snarled the words out angrily. "Return and tell him it will be done when I arrive back at the castle." He said dismissing them.

"Sire." The man said shakily.

"What is it?" Viktor growled in frustration.

"It was said that we should accompany you back to the castle so that you are unharmed." He said with a heavy swallow. Viktor watched them for a moment.

"You have not aided me in the past, I shall be fine. When I was left to die on the ground it was Amelia who rushed to find me, you all showed up after her." His eyes locked with the leader of the ground, almost daring him to defy Viktor's ruling a second time.

"We will leave you, Sire." The man said making a clicking sound as he nudged his horse forward, the group followed after them. Viktor's dark demeanor faded away as they left.

"I grow so tired of Coloman's conspiracies." He said looking to the water. "I grow even more tired of being tracked and followed all the time." He continued to watch the rippling water.

"You are the ruler, you can enforce differently." I said moving to him as I put my hand on his shoulder. Viktor glanced over to me.

"Things do not run that simply Amelia. I must do what is best for the coven, whether it is best for myself or not." He explained. I frowned heavily; it killed me to see Viktor unhappy, this was the most emotion I had seen from him yet.

"We could leave?" I said looking over at him. His eyes enlarged for a moment as if appalled by my words.

"I have made a commitment here." He hissed at me. I pulled my hand back from his shoulder. It was genuine anger put forth towards me, he was not faking it to deceive anyone, and he was not playing. I looked away from Viktor's eyes and instead to the pond, fighting back my hurt.

"Forgive me for my comment, M'Lord." I said in a hushed whisper. Viktor did not accept my apology; he said nothing about it, dropping the entire subject.

"I have important matters to take care of. We need to leave." He walked to the horse guiding it away from the water as he mounted it. It was the first time I didn't want to go with him. I did not like when Viktor was angry, he had a way of pushing it on everyone else, but not the ones to blame.

"I'd like to walk back. You may ride on without me." I explained as I began to walk past him. Viktor made the horse trot along side me.

"Get on the horse Amelia." He demanded. I hated his tone. I hated the way he sounded like my father.

"No." I said with a glare. Viktor snarled at me.

"I do not have time for these games, Amelia!" He shouted in frustration. "Get on this horse now!" He demanded. I threw my hands forward with a groan.

"Stop!" I shouted at him angrily. "Quit treating me like a child!" I screamed. Viktor glared down at me.

"Listen to me and I will not have to." He responded.

"You told my father you had no desire to own me, and yet now you boss me around as if you do!" I growled out at him. Viktor nudged the horse and it stopped. He dropped down and walked towards me. The anger that burned in his eyes, frightened me. I backed up instantly. "Viktor stop it." I demanded. He came at me still, his features hard, and accusing.

"I am your husband, and I am the elder of this coven…you will listen to me." I shouldn't have pushed his buttons but I was so furious with him. I knew he was not mad at me, but I was the first one that had managed to disobey so I would feel his wrath because of it.

"I am walking back, just leave me be." I begged feeling tears swelling in my eyes. I did not like this side of Viktor. It was in no way playful.

"Get on the horse!" He screamed a final time. I lost my footing and tripped, my back slammed against a tree and before I could move away from it Viktor had boxed me in against his. His arms on both sides of my body, pressed firmly against the trunk. "I do not understand why you wish to fight me on this Amelia, I am asking you a simple task but still you behave childishly in your insubordination, tonight can not be about you, I have things I need to handle. Now do what I say." He demanded coldly. My gaze instantly dropped from Viktor's. I could not take the glare he was giving me.

"Okay." I said after a moment. "I'll get on the horse." I whispered. Viktor walked away from me and got onto the horse for a second time. I slowly walked over to it getting on as well. I didn't even want to wrap my arms around him, but I knew falling would send him over the edge so I held him as loosely as possible. We arrived back at the coven no words exchanged. We both got off the horse and headed inside the castle towards the council room. Viktor stopped in the entranceway speaking with four death dealers.

"Escourt Amelia to her room, do not allow her out." He said glancing over to me. I stared at him.

"Viktor!" I shouted in shock.

"You need time to cool, do not forget where your place is." He said with a glare. "I will deal with you after the meeting." He disappeared though the doorway, slamming the door behind him. I tried to run but the guards caught hold of me right away. They dragged me to my room as I kicked and screamed. Once I was inside they slammed the doors shut and I could hear the lock turn. I ran to the doors, shaking the handle frantically but they were locked.

I could not believe Viktor's behavior, not at all. I felt so enraged by him. So utterly betrayed. It made no difference that he was on edge, never should he be this cruel to his wife. Not when so many times he vowed to me he loved me. Had I been wrong? Had I misjudged the situation? And worst of all, had my father been right all along, I could barely stomach the thought.

* * *

A/N:

-(sigh) Poor Amelia... Wanna play cards or something while you are on lockdown?

-Can't fully blame Viktor though. He's super stressed. Like 'RAWR'. XD.


	27. Burns everything away

A/N:

-I'd like you to know I planned on holding this chapter ransom for a few days but Akayukiko, graciously asked me if I would post it since I happen to have teased her with a small portion of the text. So in fairness, since she has reviewed every chapter (& given me Bill Nighy as a present ^^) this gets dedicated to her, and put up in her honor.

* * *

Chapter 27: Burns everything away.

I wanted out of this damned room more then anything but all the walls were made of a heavy stone and there was no way I could get out quietly. I looked over to the right and a big grin crossed my lips. If Viktor wanted to try and imprison me to be good, I would simply break out. I walked to the window drawing back the heavy dark black shades. I grabbed my sword and a piece of cloth. I wrapped the base of the sword with the cloth and jabbed it roughly against the glass.

I looked up expecting to hear the guards burst through the door at any moment to see what I was up to but none crept that far. I smirked, and repeated the process till there was a big enough hole for me to slip through. I dropped down, holding onto the molding of the castle before finally landing against the damp ground. A group of guards could be seen in the distance, making their way towards me.

I knew they had not seen me but I had to hide and quickly. I glanced around and the only hiding space in view was the blacksmith tent. I quickly went inside, nearly tripping because my foot caught on a metal grate. It was like a gift from the gods. I pulled it open quickly, and slid inside dropping into the hallway below making a small splashing sound. I heard the guards move right past me unaware I was even there.

Just like Viktor, I had keen senses when it came to any kind of battle. And if he thought he could keep me captive there was nothing else I wanted more then to leave. I knew at some point in time he would find me, I knew his anger would boil over at that point and worse would come but I wanted to prove to him that I would not bend to his every will despite our marriage. This relationship was about give and take, about sharing, and being equal. It was a one-time lesson.

I turned around and let out a scream when I saw the man standing before me. It was Lucian. He was staring at me just as intensely, having expected the hallways to be empty as well.

"I know you." He said confused. I drew my sword quickly.

"No you don't." I hissed. I had not expected this encounter and it left me stunned, my mind numb to what action to take. Did I try and kill him or did I scream till the pack of guards came?

"Amelia." He said after a moment. I should have slayed him, asked no questions, just moved on. Viktor would have been thrilled with me and forgotten my disrespect by fleeing. Curiosity won though, how did this Lycan I had heard so much of know who I was?

"How do you know who I am?" I asked watching him still. I kept my sword raised but Lucian made no attempt to attack me. He seemed oddly at ease as if I was no threat.

"I saw you in the dungeon." He explained. "My cell was beside yours…when the others were mocking you." He said as if recalling the events that had transpired what felt like so long ago. "Viktor put you down there." He added. The very mention of Viktor's past cruelty towards me, reignited my anger against my husband.

"I know what happened." I barked back, watching him hatefully. He paused, sizing me up for a moment.

"What are you doing sneaking around?" He asked. It made perfect sense why he was using the tunnels but it made no sense why I was. I glanced down for a moment shaking my head.

"Viktor." I answered after a moment. Why I had told him, I did not know. Hearing so much about him, and having seen him so many times made Lucian feel like a lost friend. Especially when our lives were so similar though different in many other ways sheerly based upon our breeding. Both our mothers were killed by the other kind; both of us were enslaved and escaped. It just seemed all so familiar, I hoped that was the reason I held back from harming him. Lucian seemed confused.

"Is he keeping you hostage?" He asked. I shrugged a little, not wanting to say anything. This whole scenario seemed so weird to me. I mean, I was conversing with a Lycan of all people.

"In ways, yes, he's just bitter today though." I felt stupid for running away now. I felt even worse knowing I was having a conversation with a Lycan. However this happened, Viktor would not be happy with me, that was the one certainty.

"I could get you out of here." Lucian said looking to me. I nearly dropped my sword in shock when I heard what he said. A Lycan helping a vampire? It was unheard of. Why would he ever try and help me, our breeds were sworn enemies. The rain continued to pour down through the holes in the grates, picking up pace and droplet size, drenching my clothes and body.

"I don't get why you would." I said trying to piece this all together. It was not like I would take Lucian up on his offer. I loved Viktor, I loved him more then anything else, but I could not resist feeling absolutely furious with him for his treatment of me as of late.

"Because I am not the beast they paint me out to be. It is Viktor who has enslaved my kind. He is the one that drives the breeds apart. I could live in peace with vampires, but I have been taken advantage of far too many times by him!" Lucian raised his voice to me with anger. I could see how deeply the feud ran between Viktor and Lucian. I wondered if it had started strictly based on Viktor killing Lucian's mother? That was how my hatred for Lucian's kind began, with the death of my mother.

"He is not all that ba--" I cut my sentence short as a tremble ran deep through my body.

"Throw it in that one. I know he is down there." It was Viktor's voice. He was full of anger. I cringed looking around for anywhere to escape too just as I moved out of the way a barrel rolled down into the pit and exploded sending fire in all directions. I was knocked to the ground, and to my surprise Lucian came back for me and helped me up.

"Thank you." I mumbled unable to not be gracious that he had saved me. The back of the hallway filled with fire and we were left running towards the exit that would lead into the forest where Lucian had come from. I had no choice but to follow, I would not make my presence known. I would rather hide out in the woods for a day or two and then return. Viktor would think I had never been around Lucian. Another barrel dropped in through the grate in front of Lucian and I causing him to stop. I went to turn back but fire surrounded every possible exit. I glanced upward; a single opening laid above us.

My breathing picked up so heavily I thought I was going to hyperventilate. Viktor would kill me, he really would, he would squeeze the life from my neck. I could see it, he would not protect me, he would not save me, and he certainly would not believe me. Lucian jumped without a moment's hesitation. I saw him draw out blades, as he was high in the air. The familiar chinging of battle rang out and I could hear Viktor's enraged screaming.

"Get a hold of him!" He shouted. I pressed my back against the wall staring at the opening. The flames drew closer and closer, and I wondered if burning alive would be an easier fate then feeling Viktor's anger. I was so stupid, so blind, why didn't I listen to him! I felt the first tear slide down my cheek. I had no choice. Reluctantly I leapt through the hole and landed on the ground.

Guards came at me, and as a reaction I killed them with one swipe of my sword. I stared down in shock at the two faces I know I had passed in the hallway many times. I turned and felt a sharp slap from Viktor. His body shook with rage, his face twitching in shock. He looked absolutely bewildered that I had come from the same place Lucian had. I raised my sword to him hoping to protect myself, but the whole thing felt so wrong. I dropped it almost immediately watching it clatter to the rain soaked ground, ashamed with myself.

"Love." I called out quietly but Viktor grabbed a tight hold of me.

"Remove him!" He shouted to the guards that had Lucian surrounded. Viktor pulled me close, his lips twitching in anger. "Do you realize what you've done?" He hissed at me, thinking I had tried to help Lucian. I shook my head, tears falling down my face but they mixed into the rain so I was certain he could not see them.

"Viktor, I didn't." I promised him but he backhanded me so hard I lost my balance before he pulled me back up.

"I loved you." He hissed. "But I can do nothing to save you this time Amelia." He shoved me away roughly and I collapsed against the ground at his feet. His eyes bore into mine, tearing my soul to shreds. Tears fell harder and sobs raked their way through my body.

"Viktor." I called out to him, reaching for him. Why didn't he trust me? "I didn't." I said shaking my head in disbelief. He turned from me, to a group of guards.

"Take her straight to the council room, have her bound so that she will not make another escape attempt." He glanced back at me once before walking away. I went to run after him but the guards grabbed me before I ever reached Viktor.

"I didn't do it!" I screamed till my voice was horse. "Viktor! I'd never!" I continued to shout but my screams fell upon deaf ears. And I was left alone, broken, and drenched in rain and tears.

* * *

A/N[2]:

-Amelia's dealing with the worst case of 'at the wrong place, at the wrong time'.


	28. Waiting for a lonely death

Chapter 28: Waiting for a lonely death.

I was dragged roughly into the council room and dropped in the middle of the stone floor on my knees. I let out a sharp hiss of pain from how they treated me as they brought me in. Coloman stood to my right. He seemed proud as he puffed out his chest, and kept his hands behind his back, standing straight as if he were some kind of hero. I knew he had to be the one that was confusing Viktor about my 'actions' with the Lycans.

"Amelia has been charged with consorting with a Lycan." He explained with a grin. His tone was joyful. It was as if he wanted to see me fall from grace, but I had done no wrong. "It is even rumored she might have formed some kind of relationship with the beast." I stood from my knees; my hands bound together in front of me as if it would prevent me from doing something, which was a good thing cause I would have squeeze the life from Coloman's throat for suggesting such a thing! There was no way Viktor would actually believe that, I had spent all my time with him, when would I have been able to meet Lucian.

Why was no one listening to me? Of all people I thought Viktor would have atleast listened to my plea but he listened less then the others. What had happened to my love? Had it really been a chase just to get me into his bed? No… I knew Viktor loved me. I knew that he cared for me, his judgement was just temporarily clouded. He would listen; I just had to let him calm down for a minute.

"Viktor, I swear to you, I swear I would never do that." I said looking him in the eyes.

"And she has killed her own kind." Coloman continued. "Two guards who had tried to get Lucian under control." He circled me as if I were his prey, as if I had already been found guilty. "If Amelia is found guilty of these charges… the punishment is death." He finished as he stood to my left, grinning.

"I have saved this coven!" I said with a glare. "The coven's very own leader." I looked to Viktor for some kind of reaction. He rose from his throne and walked down to me. I smiled thinking he was coming to comfort me until he grabbed my left hand. He leaned close to me, his eyes cold, as if no love had ever been present in them. The look he gave me made me feel as worthless as a Lycan. It was a look I had only seen him give to those creatures and it made me sick.

"You are dead to me now, Amelia." He hissed against my ear, sending a heavy shiver down my spine of shock. His tone was colder then his gaze. He was not joking, he was not teasing, and he was serious. He meant every word he said. "You are no longer my wife." He ripped the ring from my finger and slid it into his pocket. Just like that he had brushed the whole affair under the rug. My father's words running true. I looked down slowly saying nothing more. I could not collect any words; my mind was entirely blank, stunned. My gaze became unfixed on the stone ground, as tears poured down my cheeks. I felt so empty without Viktor's love. So worthless, and alone. Why did he no longer trust me? I would never do anything of the sort. I loved Viktor; sure I had been insubordinate lately, but that did not mean I would practically spit in his face and help the beasts. And I would never fathom being in love with one of them.

"Sire." Tanis walked forwards toward Coloman, Viktor, and I. "I believe she is telling the truth." He said half as timidly as normal. I looked to Tanis who glanced to me. I wanted to hug him; he was the only one who came to my defense, the only one willing to put themselves on the line for me. It was the sweetest gesture he could have ever made for me. "You know of her hatred for their kind. I think it was a simple mistake." He said watching them for some kind of reaction. I could not believe the strength he held for doing such a thing. Never had I seen Tanis stand up to Viktor about anything, especially not something of this great importance. I would forever be grateful…if I lived long enough to do such a thing, that is.

"You are not even a full council member yet Tanis, why should your words hold true to anything?" Viktor asked with a hiss. In this situation would Viktor strip Tanis of his seat? Or would Tanis too join me in death for simply knowing of the union Viktor and I had shared? Would my father become damned as well? Suddenly I felt so much worse; I should have just stayed in my room. Why did I feel it was necessary to teach Viktor, of all people, a lesson? Now because of my actions two innocent men would face punishment beside me even though they made no efforts to push me a certain way.

"Exactly, as Viktor said, you were but the historian before. You have no experience with these meetings. Your words meaning as much as her useless pleas." Coloman said with a grin as he looked to me. It was like he was set on destroying me and he was doing a good job of it. Tanis looked to the two of them and then to I.

"It does not take experience to know she is not lying. Amelia does not have the quality in her. She would not betray the coven this way, nor you Viktor. Are you forgetting it is your life she fought so passionately to save? She adores you, you can see it even now." He was trying to remind Viktor that I was his wife, something I never would have thought Viktor needed a reminder for. Tanis was trying to convince him that my love ran deeper then anything else, that I was incapable of doing such a horrible thing, but I could see it never registered in Viktor's mind. He did not take Tanis's cold remark lightly. He grabbed Tanis by the throat with a hiss.

"I believe we have heard enough from you Tanis, your loyalty to Amelia is most… _touching _, but very misplaced." He said shoving him backward. Tanis stumbled, looking shaken. He held his neck, rubbing it a few times. He looked to me as if asking if I wanted him to press on. I silently shook my head. It was useless for Tanis to get himself hurt. I would take my damning in silence. If my husband…my…whatever Viktor now was did not believe me then I wished to die by that ruling. His fear of betrayal would be the very thing that took my final breath.

"Do you have anything else to say for yourself Amelia?" Viktor asked moving back in front of me. He loomed over me, looking as frightening as ever, and yet I still felt love for him though he did not trust me. He knew I could say nothing, our relationship had been bred of secrecy and I would let it die of secrecy as well. I knew one day he would learn that I had been truthful and one day he would deeply regret his actions while he ruled in loneliness for the centuries to come. I knew no one would love Viktor as I had.

"Only that it hurts me that you would not trust me." I replied in a smooth strong voice. I would not tremble before him, no; I was much too strong for that. I would choose my final words with strength to drive my point deep into Viktor's mind, so when I was gone he would never forget the way he destroyed me out of his fear. "Especially when I have gone out of my way to trust you." I finished as I stood in place awaiting my grim fate. Viktor said nothing over my words. He turned from me sharply, entirely blocking off his emotions from me.

"Do you feel she has committed the crime?" He asked. I was shocked this time as all accused me of the crimes even those who had once been on my side during the last meeting. I had expected the majority to be against me, but not all the council members, not every last one. Why had everyone suddenly turned against me? What had left them so blind? Did they fear the Lycans so deeply that they would kill an innocent just to prove a point?

"Nay." Tanis said firmly as he glared at Viktor. I gave him the indication to forget of me, to move on and pretend he agreed with Coloman and Viktor but still he pressed on for me. Tanis would fight for my innocence and I realized his strength had built over the years. Yes Tanis was weak in many ways but when he felt strongly about something he stood up for it. A wonderful quality for any friend to have, and yes, Tanis was a close friend, I knew that now…perhaps too late though.

"It is your call, M'Lord." Coloman said with a slight bow to Viktor. For once they were on the same page, for once they held the same views. They both saw me as corrupt, and needing punishment for the actions I had never committed. I looked into Viktor's eyes, watching him. Steadying myself to hear his 'Aye'. The longer I watched him, the more saddened I became. My strong stance faded away as I prepared myself to hear Viktor sentence me to death. He watched me, and then his fierce look broke for the first time during the entire meeting.

"I loved you." He said again looking pained, I could hear the muffled gossip traveling through the room as Viktor did nothing to hide his tone. Everyone could hear him perfectly; they could all hear him say he loved me. He reached forward, brushing his hand against my cheek. All this did was make me cry harder. It was our remorseful goodbye. I made one last attempt to reach out to him, a last plea for him to trust me. One last chance for him to prove he was the man I had fall in love with, and not the monster that wished to harm me.

"Love, I didn't do it, I swear to you." I said feeling a large tear roll down my face and drop to the floor. I could not reach out and touch him when my hands were bound so tightly though I wanted nothing more then to pull him close. They remained in front of me, useless. Coloman took a step back, as if shocked.

"Viktor what is going on?" He asked almost sounding afraid. I was sure all the council members were trying hard to piece together just what was happening.

"Silence." Viktor hissed at Coloman. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tanis smile. Viktor looked back to me, his expressions constantly changing from anger to sadness. "Why did you have to do this to me Amelia?" He asked. "Why did you have to question me? How am I to trust you, when you can not trust your own husband?" He said with a wince. The gossip grew louder but I did not care. If Viktor no longer feared them knowing of our secret union then neither did I. I would answer him honestly, I would say it in front of all the members.

"Coming from a man who won't trust his wife." I responded as I looked up to him. "Coming from my beloved husband who is condemning his wife to _death_." My tone was broken and shaky, as my body trembled with the pain of betrayal.

"Get me the key to these shackles!" Viktor barked out looking away from me. I did not know whether to be fearful or not. Tanis gently handed him the key. Viktor unlocked the chain and tossed it aside carelessly, letting it clatter loudly against the floor, no longer my oppressor. He took my hand. "You must swear to me that you are innocent." He said looking down at me. I nodded my head.

"Viktor, I am, I promise you, taste my blood, see the memory. I have done no wrong against you beside sneaking out." I said with a shaken tone. "I escaped from my bedroom window by breaking it, I hid in the tunnels below and ran into Lucian. He knew of me, that was why I had not killed him, I did not understand how he knew me." I said spilling it all to him. "I left to make you angry. I wanted you to see that if you pushed me I would not listen. You were so cruel." More tears fell as I continued to spill my heart out to him. "And it all happened so fast, I didn't know what to do." I shook my head. "I raised my blade to you out of fear, till I realized what I had done but you struck me so fast. I…I couldn't get you to listen." I said choking back my words. I so desperately wanted him to believe. I no longer cared about our relationship being a secret. I just wanted him to believe me again. If I died, then I died, but I wanted him to know I had not lied. I wanted him to know I was being honest. I just wanted him to care about me again, my first true moment of weakness.

"My Amelia." Viktor shook his head gently. "I am so sorry." He reached into is pocket taking out the ring. He placed it back on my finger with a look of guilt. "I put the coven before my wife." He said shocked by his own actions, I knew the look, I had felt it many times, it was the look of realizing you were a monster. "I should have listened to you. I should have trusted you. In my heart I knew you would never help Lucian, but Coloman filled my head with so many lies." Viktor said looking down into my eyes. He wiped away my fallen tears. "Can you forgive me, my love?" He asked worried. It was the first time I had ever heard Viktor call me his love, and my heart swelled at the name. I smiled pulling him close as I pressed my lips to his. I had gained my husband back; the cruel imposter was gone.

"I never stopped trusting you." I said with a small smile. "I knew you would protect me." Yes, in my heart of hearts I knew Viktor would save me. Though at many points in time I had become scared that my trust was childish and naïve. In the end he had come through for me, proving my father wrong.

"This is outrageous!" Coloman screamed loudly. "Do you see these lies our own elder has committed against us!" He said stomping about. "He has taken the girl for his wife! Deceived us all!" He said parading about to get the other members to overthrow Viktor. "He has hidden something so important from us, who knows what other crimes he had committed in secrecy!" He said pointing an accusing finger towards Viktor.

* * *

A/N:

-The reason this chapter got put up today is strictly because of Babaksmiles, who has also reviewed every chapter, and asked ever so politely for me to hurry and update.

-And the tables have turned against Viktor now. Dunn Dunnn Dunnn. XD.

-To everyone who reviews in general, thank you very much!! I'm very grateful that you enjoy the story and it makes me all smiley and stuff. I'm sure Viktor likes it too, he's smug like that, you know controlling a whole population is his thing. :D


	29. You can see you’re guilty

Chapter 29: You can see you're guilty.

"That _girl _has a name Coloman." Viktor hissed out. "And it would do you good to respect her, she is afterall my wife, and by being my wife she holds the same power in this coven as I do." He reminded. This caused Coloman to let out a sharp laugh, mocking the very sentence Viktor has just finished. I glanced to the other council members who were watching the fight intensely, every minute or so I got a judgmental glance from some of the older vampires as if I had gone out of my way to seduce Viktor. If anything it was the other way around, he had chosen me.

"Your feeble exchange of love does not give her an elder's power, she is not a ruler of this coven. And for your indiscretions you may not be either once Marcus and the true elder Amelia are told." He folded his arms firmly over his chest. It was another childish action by Coloman and I was beginning to wonder if this had been some kind of set up. It all seemed too planned if you asked me. Viktor's eyes narrowed on Coloman.

"Do not try and undermine, it will not be in your favor. I am still ruler of this coven." He said with a low growl of disapproval. I was honestly shocked Viktor did not dispose of him as he had Janosh but I assumed he was doing his best to keep cool. There was no use in not only marrying someone secretly, but then killing off a 'highly looked upon' noble as well. Though I was pretty sure the council had little power in what Viktor chose to do. I was certain there were many things he chose to do that no one else could. Feeding off humans was one I was almost certain over, because not once did he scold me for having done it and any vampire who followed the rules would have.

"You are the very reason the Lycans have run away! You are the reason this coven is falling apart! Perhaps if you had spent less time sating your wanton feelings by chasing around your…_escort_." He glanced to me for a moment before continuing. "Then I believe the Lycans would still be in our keep, but I can tell your mind was elsewhere." He glanced to me a second time as if trying to degrade me with a single look, he had tiptoed around calling me a whore. Viktor was about to respond. I saw him pull back his hand as if getting ready to grab Coloman's throat but I acted first. I grabbed Coloman tightly, showing that for a woman I still had my strength and was able to intimidate.

"I believe your claims are deceitful, and your comments are juvenile." I said in a low growling tone. "If you wish to make a claim against me, that say it already but do not try and combine mine and Viktor's actions in one. That is, unless you have a plan in mind Coloman…" I smirked for a moment seeing the worried look upon his face. "Tell me, how long have you known of Viktor and I?" I asked releasing him, and pushing him backwards. He watched me trying to play cool.

"I know not what you speak of Amelia." He said strongly still. This drew a small chuckle from me.

"Please do not ask me to repeat my question…" My eyes locked on his. "As Viktor can be cruel, so can I…though I have heard that hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." My tone was vindictive, my smile bloodthirsty. For a moment in time, I was a female Viktor, and what a powerful feeling it was. Coloman swallowed.

"Answer my wife Coloman." Viktor demanded as he came up behind me. Having him close to me felt good, especially knowing this time he was fully on my side, backing me up and making an attempt to show me he trusted me entirely. Coloman looked around.

"I knew nothing until he proclaimed it today so passionately." He lied. I watched his jugular pulsating more quickly as he became nervous.

"Really? So you didn't allude to me having an intimate relationship with Lucian?" I asked. "Cause I am almost certain you mentioned that I was charged with such a thing." I continued on.

"It was what I heard." Coloman said after a moment as he eyed Viktor and I, he was trying to think very carefully, trying to choose his words perfectly so that he would not be caught in a lie. This only made me laugh.

"You weren't saying it in an attempt to make Viktor angry right?" I rolled my eyes. "You weren't trying to make him believe that I had betrayed him to be with a Lycan, so that in his rage he would kill me only to later find out such a thing never happened?" My tone became more accusing, more violent. "And in his grief you knew he would fall apart and the moment he slipped up you'd run to Amelia and Marcus, hoping to take his place, right Coloman?" I shouted.

"He should have been focused on what was happening!" Coloman finally shouted back at me. "I have cared much more for this coven then he! I would have been more kind to the Lycans and they would have had no reason to overthrow the establishment! Viktor's cruelness is what drove them to attack, and his obsession with you is what allowed them to leave. If he had kept his mind from the bedroom then none of this would have happened. You and your husband are the reason this coven has fallen apart!" Coloman covered his mouth quickly, color draining from his slowly tensing features. I simply backed away from Coloman with a triumphant grin. He had hoped to pull me from grace, but I had done the very thing to him.

"I have this coven's best intentions in my heart, it would do you good to have the same." I went and stood beside Tanis watching Viktor. His reaction was similar to when he had found me within Lucian's company. He was beyond furious.

"Here I trusted you, for the first time I thought you were looking out for this coven and me." Viktor shook his head. "Here I felt guilty, thinking my personal needs had corrupted my judgement when all along it was your desires that were diseased!" Viktor continued to stand in front of Coloman. "Have you nothing to say Coloman? Do you wish to have any final words before your judgment is passed? I feel there must be some justice for you, seeing as you seeked justice against Amelia and I though we committed no crimes." Coloman stumbled for an answer. Looking for some way to get himself out of this. He glanced to his fellow members but they averted their eyes to the ground. It was as if they had learned Viktor and I were not a couple to reckon with, no one would aid him.

"Well…M'Lord." He tried flattery but Viktor turned his head making a disgusted grunt that Coloman would even attempt such a move after all that has transpired. There was no need for Coloman to finish his response as a loud commotion took over the hallway outside. A distinct howl of a werewolf, followed by another.

"So it has begun." Viktor whispered under his breath. I looked away from him to the council room doors as they exploded inward sending debris in every direction, filling the room with a haze of particles and dust. In an instant Viktor came to me and pulled me behind his back as he drew his sword eyeing the three massive werewolves that rushed into the room looking for their prey. They leaped gracefully, attacking the council members who ran screaming to get away from them. "Take Tanis through the passage." Viktor ordered me.

"You are coming!" I screamed at him not caring that death surrounded us again. Viktor hissed at me. I knew his anger was still burning passionately from learning of Coloman's deceit, so I had to be careful when demanding him to do things. Now was not the time for us to struggle with our dominance issues.

"Go!" He screamed back. I let out a growl but listened to what Viktor said, I ran to Tanis who was frozen in place his entire body shaking harder then mine had when I thought Viktor was going to condemn me to death. I grabbed him by the arm firmly, dragging him into the secret passageway. He stumbled along side me, in such shock that he could not resist had he of wanted to.

"Go straight down the hallway, it leads to Viktor's room." I instructed him as I kept the door open. Tanis just gave a fearful nod and finally ran. It must have finally clicked in his mind that he needed to escape from the scene unfolding. "Viktor!" I screamed angrily as he slayed one of the werewolves. "Please!" I begged. I knew he could kill the three that had entered but two more came into the room. "Love, please!" I shouted again making sure to sound desperate. If I sounded weak Viktor would do as I said, I would trick him into thinking he had his dominance. He glanced back at me with a sigh as he looked to the werewolves pouring into the room jumping anything in sight.

Viktor pulled his sword from the beast's chest and moved to the passageway because I had begged him to do it. As Viktor closed the door behind us I watched a large grey werewolf maul Coloman, fitting its entire jaw around his head with one final snap of its massive jaws.

"Amelia, quit grinning, let's go, we have little time." Viktor grabbed my hand pulling me down the hallway at a fast pace. I couldn't lie; I had been grinning like an idiot. I did however feel awful for enjoying Coloman's death, but he had been so cruel to me, that it almost seemed justified. He was the kind of person Viktor wanted to protect me from, I now understood why he had kept our love in secrecy…though truthfully Tanis was once again the only one alive that knew of us aside from my father.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Viktor as he continued to lead me down the hallway. We entered his room where Tanis was leaning against the wall looking pale. I was certain this was the closest he had come to an angry werewolf before. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"You will follow Tanis." Viktor said pulling on a black military jacket as he disposed of his robe. He then started pulling on new armor. It was thicker then before, obviously meant to better protect him though I still felt sick to my stomach seeing him put the stuff on.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously. Wouldn't he be with me? Why was he getting dressed up as if he expected to fight? Was he really planning to single handedly kill the entire werewolf race, I don't think so, my husband would not be attempting that.

"Tanis is to get the elders. I have a boat waiting. You are to help Tanis, and if I can, I will make it down to the boat." He informed me. I stared at him dumbly. This insane plan not registering, Viktor and I went as a team, either we fought as one, or fled as one, there was no third option.

"No!" I shouted grabbing a hold of him, shaking him to get him to look at me instead of fumbling with his outfit. Viktor paused for only a moment, grabbing my wrist gently, bringing me over to the table in the corner. He shoved my nightgown off from the night before and I could see the map I had looked at the first time I had come into Viktor's room.

"See this." He said pointing at a small blue marker. I nodded my head watching his actions. "There is a boat waiting down in this underground lake." He explained. "It is where you and Tanis are going to take the elders." He pointed to a red marker. "I will be fighting here." He said briefly. This time he pointed to a yellow marker. "There is a small opening to get to the lake below here, I will use the passage way and get down to the boat. We will meet there." He glanced to me.

"Viktor no." I protested but he looked back down to the map again. He pointed to one of the last markers on the map that was green.

"This is the ship you will take the boat to." He informed me quickly. "And on that ship you will travel to the other estate I have waiting."

"And you will be with me?" I asked looking over to him. Viktor continued to stare at the map for a moment, I knew he was thinking of which was to present his answer to me. I also knew it would be an upsetting answer based upon his pause. Finally he drew his eyes away from the map and looked over to me.

"If I can make it to the boat on time. The second the two elders are on it I want you to wait only ten minutes for me. If I do not make it, you are to leave." He said firmly. I took a step back. There was no way I could let that happen.

"No." I shook my head firmly. I would fight him on this. He would be with me, and that was the end of the story. We had almost lost each other too many times already I could not suffer another painful moment like that again.

"Amelia you are to do as I say." He walked away from the table and put the last section of his armor on as he grabbed his helmet, holding it against his arm.

"Let me fight with you!" I begged. "Do not have me sit in waiting." I protested. Viktor hissed and looked to Tanis. Ignoring me for a moment as he got other things in order.

"Leave now and get the elders down there." He said knowing there was little time to waste. Tanis gave a nod and exited the bedroom without a word. He was still shaken, I'm sure retreating to his study would help bring him some kind of calm.

"Let me fight!" I said again. "If you die, I die beside you. I said it once before and I'll say it again." Viktor pulled me up against him. Why did he have to distract me with an embrace? I always became so weak in his arms, always willing to bend a little more to make him happy. It was cruel, but it was smart of him to do.

"Amelia, you must trust me. Do not fight me on this. Go straight to Tanis's study, and he will show you the passageway." I put my hands on the chest part of his armor. I wanted to fight him on this like I did anything else I felt was ridiculous but I knew this was not the place to be stubborn. For once, I would listen to Viktor. I just hoped it would not be a choice I regretted the rest of my life.

"I will do as you say." I leaned up, and Viktor met me halfway kissing me with a warmth and passion I had not felt from him in some time. The ice-cold exterior had melted away in the heat of the raging war; my beloved was certainly back, perhaps even warmer then before. This whole affair had seemed to bring us closer, if anything.

"I will meet you at the boat, I promise." He looked directly in my eyes as he whispered the words before letting me go. He started to walk out the bedroom door, meeting with a group of death dealers. I was not willing to have him walk away just yet, I wanted just a little more time with him, a few minutes would even sate the need in me.

"Can I atleast walk with you?" I asked not ready to let him from my sight. Viktor went to protest but saw the pleading expression on my face, and gave a nod. I ran to him taking his hand in mine as we walked down the hallway. This time I did not care that there was a group following us. It was different from when I had held his hand walking through the dungeon. I had accepted my new role, I accepted being married to the most powerful vampire. It was a feeling I thoroughly enjoyed now.

We neared the large opening of the castle that Viktor had watched me run away from. He paused allowing the death dealers to drop down before him. He turned to face me with a small sigh. I continued to hold his hand tightly.

"Please Viktor." I asked a final time. I wanted to get away from this war; I just wanted to run away with him anywhere would have done. As long as we could get away, I wanted to restore that sense of calm we had felt in the woods when we had been alone. Viktor smiled gently pulling his hand from mine, he ran it down my cheek softly staring into my eyes.

"Go Amelia." He pulled me into a deep kiss before letting me go, he then dropped down to the ground where the battle had spilled into the streets. The moment he hit the ground he drew his sword. "Kill the dogs!" He shouted with a battle cry as he slipped his helmet on. I remained in the shadowed opening watching Viktor slay beast after beast. He was magnificent; the true icon of strength but then my eyes fell upon Lucian in the distance. Lucian began to make his way towards Viktor; I knew his intent instantly and debated going after him myself to help protect my husband. I looked to Viktor trying to see if there was some way I could warn him of Lucian but somehow he had spotted it too cause he glanced back to me flicking his hand in my direction and then I saw him disappear through a grate opening.

He was abandoning the fight! He was going to the boat! I had to rush to meet him there, and quickly!

* * *

A/N:

-I'm guessing there will only be a few more chapters to this story. But, I'm playing around with ideas of a sequel. I can't really say much cause it would give away massive plot points but right now I have two sequels in mind to this.


	30. Nothing left of me

Chapter 30: Nothing left of me.

I grinned and ran down the hallway to Tanis's study, shutting the door behind me.

"Viktor's on his way to the boat." I said as I watched Tanis grabbing a stack of scrolls. He handed me a few. I glanced around the room at the assorted stacks. There was no way he would have time to grab them all. Perhaps he was just getting the most important ones. It almost made me sad to know Tanis would not be able to bring his most treasured items with him.

"I have the elders on the boat already, come on." He said knowing at any moment a werewolf was going to break into the room. I nodded my head and followed Tanis down a dimly lit stairway. We walked for such a long time in darkness but finally managed to reach the boat. Tanis took the scrolls from me and set them under his seat, stacking them neatly, as if arranging them in some kind of order, that I was sure would only make sense to him. I didn't get into the boat yet. I waited, pacing back and forth on the small dock looking across the lake to where Viktor vowed he'd come from.

"How long has it been?" My nerves were shot; I could feel myself about to loose it. I knew it had been a long time, much longer then it should have been. Tanis sighed watching me with concern.

"Almost time to leave." He said regrettably. I winced. Perhaps I would let Tanis go on and I would wait. I was certain that with Viktor at my side whatever we faced would be manageable. I just did not have it in my heart to leave the man I called my husband behind but as time continued to tick away, so did my hope of seeing him again. Then it did not become a question of when he would arrive…but if he would arrive at all.

"He's not coming is he?" I asked Tanis choking on the words before I ever got them out.

"Have faith M'Lady." Tanis was trying to reassure me, trying to be the true friend that he had developed into over time but we both knew the situation was growing grimmer. I shook my head laying my back against the rock siding of the enclosed cave.

"Don't lie to me Tanis, we both know…" I looked down into the murky water. Did I tell Tanis to go without me? Or did I do as Viktor originally instructed me to.

"Amelia, get in the boat, we will push off, but we will still wait." Tanis offered to me, trying to buy more time. I stared down at the boat shaking my head a little as I climbed into it with the help of Tanis. I took a seat opposite Tanis, at the back of the boat. To the left were Marcus and Amelia's tombs, and Viktor's empty one. I could not be selfish, Viktor wished to preserve our breed if I continued to make Tanis wait around it would cost Amelia and Marcus's life if a werewolf caught our scent. I would do as Viktor asked me, no matter how much it pained me.

"I'll respect Viktor's wishes…we should go Tanis." I said coming to terms with my love being forever lost. I'd never know what fate became of him… perhaps that was for the best.

"Wait!" Tanis said in an excited whisper. He pointed towards the back of the cave where Viktor had said he would meet us. I looked over in that direction and could see shadows moving about along with clashing of swords. I stood so abruptly that I almost fell off the boat into the water. Tanis moved to me swiftly and pulled me down to my seat again before I managed to tip off entirely. We sat side by side watching to see what was going on. Listening intently to get some kind of clue.

"Is-" I began to say loudly but Tanis quickly covered my mouth with his hand and spoke softly.

"If it is not him, we must be quiet." He reminded, taking his hand away from my lips. "Amelia and Marcus are in such a weakened state we would not be able to defend them." He said glancing to the two solid gold rectangular masses beside us. I nodded my head and lowered my voice to a soft whisper as well.

"Is it safe to go over there?" I asked wanting to help. Tanis shook his head.

"You are weaponless, just wait." He said watching the scene still. We were both trying to figure out if in fact it was Viktor or not. There was an abrupt rattle of chains, and two distinct different voices could be heard. I glanced to Tanis silently as if to ask if he knew whose voice it was. He shrugged. A moment later a sword plunged into the water with a loud splash. Debris crashed down as well, an intensified light could be seen, and there was a howl of pain.

"It's Viktor!" I said just short of a whisper as I tried to get up as if I were going to somehow get over there and help him. Tanis pulled me back down against the seat.

"We can not do anything." He reminded me. I sank back down in the seat holding in my heavy groan, I knew my husband was hurt I was just unsure of how severely. This waiting was far worse then when I had thought Viktor was not to show at all. I just wished he'd kill whoever had followed him and got to the boat already. There was another startling rattle of chains.

"I should have crushed you under my heel the day you were born." Viktor's voice echoed down into the cave, and now I understood why Tanis kept me so quiet. His voice had echoed down and carried through the entire length of the area. Wait, Viktor's tone had been cruel, demanding. Certainly that meant Viktor was winning…right? I listened more closely.

"Yes you should have…" Another voice concluded. "But you didn't." I finally recognized it to be Lucian's voice. I looked to Tanis who was trying to keep his expression straight. There was a loud chime followed by a horrific snarl and an even worse gurgle of blood. I knew the cry did not belong to Lucian, I was just unsure of how badly Viktor had been hurt. Tanis put on a hand on each of my arms, holding me in place, as if he could stop me if I decided to try and do something erratic, like normal.

Something large hit the water, a body; it made a loud splash that echoed as Viktor and Lucian's voice had moments before. The water bubbled and foamed as if claiming the body as some kind of darkened payment to be the end of this whole affair. An errie crimson color overcame the once murky water, seeping towards the boat as if wishing to posses it as well. Tanis and I did not move, unsure of who had fallen. There was shuffling from above before something else came crashing down into the water. I watched closely seeing the object plunging towards the water.

The sunlight sparkled against the blade so perfectly that I could see Viktor's symbol etched into the handle. It was then that I knew whose body had fallen a moment before. My body lurched forward as I made a dry crying sound, unable to catch my breath. I wanted to sob so hard but for some reason I was unable to, perhaps it was my will to keep Tanis safe. I knew if I drew any attention to us our entire kind would die out, I knew Amelia and Marcus would never awake and our breed would go extinct. I would have crossed Viktor's words and if anything, I wanted to respect what he had told me so I bit my lip, drawing blood just to keep my pain hushed.

Tanis tried to hug me but I pushed him away as I dropped my head against my knees, curled over, clutching my mouth tightly to keep my cries muffled. Just like that I had lost him. I'd never see him again…ever…

"Amelia." Tanis whispered putting his hand on my back as he gently rubbed it in a rhythmic motion. I picked my head up, tears running down my face silently as I removed my hand. I just wanted to get to the ship already, I knew out on the ocean I could scream until my voice was hoarse. I could scream until the pain lessened. That's all I needed was a chance to scream out my frustrations. I should have gone with Viktor. I should have done it despite him telling me not to…he probably would have been alive still had I of done things my way. It was my fault…

"Tanis let's go." I demanded in a soft tone. "I just want to go." I said a second time. He knew it would be no use to try and console me, Viktor was a part of who I was. Without him I just felt…_empty_.

"Yes, M'Lady." Tanis spoke softly as he stood moving to the other side of the boat as he began to row. I looked down at the blood soaked water, it looked even darker now, and I was unable to see anything. It truly was a lake made of blood…my beloved's blood. The saddest part is I knew that somewhere at the bottom of the lake, my heart laid with my lost husband, forever claimed by the callous unsympathetic water.

I tore my gaze away from the water as I looked forward, trying to keep my mind blank, trying to bottle my emotions away till I could properly deal with them. There was a large eruption beside the boat and both Tanis and I jumped to the otherside startled, nearly tipping the boat over. A pale hand held onto the edge of the boat…with my wedding band.

"Viktor!" I said rushing over to the side. The sight that met my eyes would forever frighten me. Viktor's entire mouth was covered in blood; it ran down his throat, he was ghostly pale and silent. His eyes were a burning bright blue and as he began to pull himself from the lake of blood he almost looked demonic, monsterish in many ways. Tanis and I exchanged glances debating to pull him into the boat. I shook my head and took his hand first, he was my husband afterall; this gave Tanis the strength to grab the other. We pulled Viktor into the boat and he landed on his back staring upward, silent still. It added to the tension as Tanis and I exchanged worried glances that something awful had transpired away from our sight.

Viktor slowly stood, shaking slightly, his fingers clenched into a tight fist as if he were ready for a fight. His entire body was ridged; his features tense as if a look of hatred and anger were stuck upon it. Tanis looked away quickly and went back to rowing gently, almost as if nothing had happened. I was certain he was frightened, honestly, I was too. But this was my husband and I would not run from him despite his frightening appearance.

"My love…" I placed my hand on his shoulder gently, waiting to see how he would react. The tense-shaking stance seemed to fade away and Viktor slowly sat down. I took a seat beside him, looking to him for some kind of reaction, something to say he was okay. "Viktor, please speak." I begged staring at him. He gently raised his hand and touched his lips drenched in blood. I shook my head. "I don't get it." I said confused.

"I think he's hurt." Tanis explained observing the two of us. "Too much to speak." He finished, his tone still shaky. I winced looking back to Viktor who gave a gentle nod.

"Can I see what happened?" I asked leaning towards Viktor to kiss him, I would taste his blood and be able to see the memory. He pulled back, shaking his head. It must have been horrific if he would not let me see. I sighed. "You should lay down love." I concluded wanting him to heal. Viktor just stared at me silently, still unmoving. I smiled a little at the fact that he was stubborn as ever. I reached over gently pulling him down.

He laid his head on my lap and very gently I ran my fingers through his hair in a soothing motion trying to get him to sleep. If he rested he would heal quicker. I wanted to ask him to drink my blood but I knew he would use all his strength to once again deny me, it was not a fight he had strength for so I accepted the little submission he gave in laying down for me.

"We have blood stocked on the ship." Tanis said looking to me as if he had read my expression and known exactly what was on my mind. I nodded my head and smiled.

"The moment we get there, will you please get some out for me. I want to put Viktor straight into a bed and I will come back for the blood for him once he is settled." I said continuing my tactic to coax Viktor into falling asleep. Tanis nodded his head. Not too far in the distance I could see the giant mass that was the ship. It was just a matter of time before we got there, and then I would take care of Viktor. Until then the only thing I could do to soothe Viktor's pain was distract him with my gentle caress.

* * *

A/N:

-Gah, I hate hurting Viktor. :[. Stupid Lucian.

-ScuttScutt, I am so humbled that you love my writing so much that you'd be willing to make such deals! Geeze, that boosts my ego +1000. Lol. But don't worry I'll continue with this series, and you don't even have to draw for me to do it. Though if you ever find yourself bored it might be cool if you chose something from the story to draw. That'd be highly interesting in my opinion.

-Once again, stupid Lucian making me write about a hurt Viktor. :[.


	31. You’re cruel

Chapter 31: You're cruel.

In the distance I could hear the loud crashing of waves and knew we were minutes away from getting to the ship, finally. Viktor continued to rest against me in silence, I knew he was asleep because of the heavy rise and fall of his chest.

"There it is." Tanis said excited. I could not blame him; he had rowed for such a long time that he was probably exhausted. I couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment that we were able to get away from this blood soaked past. Finally I saw the ship… it was massive, Viktor's symbol splayed all over it proudly, I'm assuming it was one of his war ships based upon its size.

"Wow." I found myself mumbling dumbly, unable to come up with a better response to the way the ship looked. I did not expect that the ship would be of this size, in my mind it was much smaller. We made it to the ship in a short amount of time like Tanis had said we would, only then did I wake Viktor gently.

"Love, we're here." I whispered in a soft tone. The blood still stained his lips and chin but some color seemed to be restored to his skin, thankfully, mainly across his cheeks. Viktor stood, moved to the side of the ship and got on with ease as if he had never been weakened. He even helped the very clumsy Tanis and I who could not do it on our own as embarrassing as that was. To my knowledge this was my first time traveling on a ship, unless I had been on one as a child but could not recall the memory.

"Get Amelia and Marcus in the hold." Viktor's voice was scratchy and horse, he was straining to still sound powerful and strong. Even just having Tanis around Viktor seemed to like keeping up his noble persona.

"I will." Tanis went over finding a large chain looking to hoist the caskets onto the ship. I wondered how he would do it alone, but I had Viktor to take care of, he was my top priority and I could spare no time of getting him better. I needed to restore his health and take care of him that was what a good wife did.

"Will you get the blood when you have finished that?" I asked Tanis politely. I did not want to overwhelm him but I did want to get Viktor in the best shape as soon as possible. Who knew what other trouble we would find ourselves in, we needed to be prepared and a weakened Viktor would prove no good. Tanis gave a gentle nod.

"As soon as I get them on the ship I will do that for you, M'Lady." Tanis smiled at me and began to work to get the caskets aboard. I then looked to Viktor.

"Come on, we need for you to heal." I took his hand and entered the sheltered part of the ship. It was easy to find Viktor's quarters, like everything else that seemed to belong to him his symbol was etched into it. I shook my head a little pulling open the wooden door, before stepping inside; the room was very large not compromising elegance either despite being on a ship. It reminded me much of the room he had inhabited at the castle. Same aged style, same interesting items to distract you.

Viktor let go of my hand and took a seat on the edge of the bed, despite still being soaking wet. I'm sure helping Tanis and I had taken the small amount of energy he had gained back by resting. So a wet bed would be the least of his concerns at the moment.

"Will you get clothes from there?" He asked with a soft raspy tone indicating a medium sized cabinet. I nodded my head going over to it, choosing the softest fabric I could find. I walked back to the bed watching him struggle to remove his jacket. I couldn't help but laugh slightly; there was something cute to seeing Viktor in a helpless state. It was rather rare, and I wanted nothing more then to take care of him while he could not deny my help.

"Hold on." I said setting the clothes beside him as I began to unbutton his jacket. I did not pause between each button as I had when removing his vest the night of our wedding. This was strictly to help him and nothing more. The very fact that he did not resist my help showed the extent of his weakness. I removed his jacket to find his chest bare beneath. There were no marks or cuts on his skin, which put me at ease. I had expected some kind of deep wound, similar to when I had found him lying on the forest floor.

"What are you looking for?" Viktor asked watching me. I smiled, running my fingers over his chest lightly.

"Just making sure you are unharmed. You know I worry for you." I explained glancing to the trail of blood that had leaked down from his throat and stained the top part of his chest. Viktor gave me a soft smile.

"It is my job to worry for you." He reminded. I laughed and leaned close brushing my lips to his. Viktor deepened the kiss for a moment before shoving me away roughly. I stumbled backwards in shock as I went through Viktor's memory of what had happened.

_(Her experiencing Viktor's final moments of battle with Lucia, his POV.)_

_Lucian had managed to break the ceiling, causing sunlight to pour into the small chamber. I slammed my back against the wall reduced to hiding in the shadows. Before I could react he had somehow managed to get the chains wrapped around my body. I tried hard to fight against them, but their strength was intensified in their numbers. _

_Lucian dropped down beside me, a look of smug determination written all over his face. He looked like he had finally caught me, but I was not bowing out of the war so easily. I could not believe the betrayal of the mutt, I had given him so much. At one point he had been so promising, not now._

"_I should have crushed you under my heel the day you were born." I spat angrily hoping to gain some kind of pain from Lucian but he just stepped closer to me._

"_Yes you should have…" He said with a bit of a snarl. I heard the cling of the sword but before I could move it pierced straight through my mouth. The excruciating pain I felt was worse then anything I could remember. And the gurgle that erupted from my own throat made my stomach churn sickened. "But you didn't." Lucian concluded ripping the sword out._

_The familiar copper taste of my own blood poured forth through my mouth, it was all I could taste and smell. A hellish feeling knowing you were choking on the very substance that gave you life. Lucian grabbed a hold of my arm and tossed me forward. The chains unbound themselves and I fell into the water clumsily._

_I could see nothing in the murkiness, aside from the red glow caused by the sunlight reflecting from my own spilled blood…_

"Viktor." I said pained as I pressed my back against the wood of the ship. He stared at me, furious.

"I told you not to taste my blood, you've disobeyed me." He tore his gaze from mine and looked to the floor. It was funny that when needing dominance Viktor had no problem sounding mean, no problem pretending to be invincible despite having struggled with death. I did not care how weak he was. I had not purposely tried to get his blood. Forgive me dear husband for attempting to kiss you…No, he'd probably hit me if I said something that rude. It'd have to put it more gently.

"You know I did not plot that." I said returning his glare. Viktor let out a small scowl, but winced from the pain in his throat at making such a sound. "If anyone should be furious it is I." I continued on. "If you have already forgotten you almost murdered me." I reminded. "And yet I was the one begging for you to love me again. I should hate you for the way you treated me." This was not the time to fight with Viktor but he started it. I had planned on waiting to bring up the topic when he was well.

"And I have saved you many times Amelia." He reminded looking up at me again.

"As I have you!" I retorted with a yell. This angered Viktor more then anything else. He stood, pretending to be as strong as ever. He stood straight, trying to be fearful but I knew how weakened he was. It would not work against me.

"Get out." He demanded in a cold tone. I just smiled at him.

"Viktor you are in no condition to threaten me." I said sweetly. This only managed to draw forth more anger. He stormed over to me, slamming me against the wall again. There was no strength to his hold; therefore it did not frighten me.

"I said I want you to leave." He hissed at me. I shook my head gently and pulled his hand from my throat. Viktor looked shocked as if only now realizing how weak he had let himself become.

"Will you just accept that you've done wrong, that you are capable of making horrible mistakes?" I asked gently. "That I am not the only one that screws things up." I looked into his eyes and Viktor glanced away from me again. His breathing was slightly heavier, as he struggled to keep up his act.

"You still went against my wishes." He said moving away from me as he sat back down on the bed trying to cover his weakness with his anger. I walked to Viktor, and crouched down before him so that he would have to look me in the eyes.

"Don't put this charade up around me." It was not a demand, it was a plea. I had learned if I wanted anything from Viktor I could only gain it through batting eyelashes and soft vulnerable tones.

"You frustrate me so much Amelia." Viktor said with a sigh. I felt slightly bad so I wanted to switch the mood around.

"Isn't that what a wife is supposed to do?" I asked with a smile. Viktor returned the smile.

"Perhaps." He concluded. "And perhaps I am at fault sometimes." He finally admitted. "I am not used to being…_wrong_." He said as if the thought was absurd. This made me laugh to see the nearly traumatized expression on his face. I slowly rose from my crouched position.

"Now can I continue helping you or would you like to slam me against another wall?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm. Viktor eyed me, and I could almost see that he was brewing some plot inside his mind. Something to get back at me for my comments earlier.

"I suggest we save me slamming you against the wall for when I have more strength." His tone was low, a hush even and I could not believe the words that have come from his lips. My god he had certainly changed from when I had first met him.

"I have a very good idea where all the blood has been rushing this entire time…it is not a surprise why you are so weak." I rolled my eyes. "Will you be able to manage getting the rest of your clothes off, I do not want to tempt you." I mocked him with a grin. Viktor tsked me a few times before he spoke again.

"You will later pay for that comment Amelia." He warned me. This only made me grin.

"I'm looking forward to it." I walked towards the door, pausing to glance over my shoulder at him. "I think it's also time you have a taste of your own medicine. I have yet to fulfill your punishments." I smiled showing just the edge of my fangs. Viktor's eyes lit up with excitement. It was so very wrong of me to tease him in his weakened state but I did enjoy his frustrations so much. It was my silent enjoyment for all the things he had done to me in the past.

"If I rested for a few hours--" He began to say but I cut him off.

"No, no. Rest first, play later." I reminded. "Now I'm going to go find that blood Tanis promised. Change and get into bed. Or wait for me to return if you are not strong enough, though guessing from the fact that you seem so willing to … _go to bed_, I'm sure you can manage." I pulled open the door and slipped out before he could have another word. I chuckled as I walked towards the front of the ship. It was cruel of me, really it was, especially when Viktor had no chance to do anything. I'd enjoy it though, knowing later he would break from the pressure. Which in turn would most likely benefit me.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Tanis asked worried. I glanced up not realizing I had almost crashed into him.

"Just Viktor, he's hopeless." I explained with a smile as I took the large bottle of blood from Tanis's hand. It reminded me of the bottles the mortals drank their wine from. And Viktor's chalice, which amused me to know Viktor had specified that the goblet must be brought along onto the ship. He was so materialized sometimes.

"Only when you are around." Tanis concluded. "He is still in control of everyone else, you are still the only one to stand up to him." He reminded. This made me smile.

"You stood up to him too, at the meeting." I reminded him. "And you survived. You and I are two rare and lucky vampires Tanis." I teased with a grin. He laughed shaking his head.

"I should write that down on a scroll so we can go down in history that way. Otherwise no one would believe it." He joked back.

"Amelia!" Viktor's voice whined in a raspy tone. I looked up shocked by the submission in his voice, by the sheer weakness.

"He does not even sound like himself." Tanis said just as shocked. I nodded my head agreeing.

"I better see what he's done." I explained starting to head back into the room. Tanis nodded.

"I am going to sleep, I shall see you in the evening." He walked away and headed to another part of the ship. I did not really watch were he went off to. I walked back into the room Viktor was in and closed the door. He was underneath the covers, half-propped up staring at me.

"I've done as you said." He said watching me. This made me laugh as I went to the bed climbing in beside him.

"I'm shocked." I said with sarcasm though honestly, I was shocked. Had Viktor just bowed his power out and let me take control? Woah.

"Then I have done my job." He smirked. "Now may I have that blood or are you going to starve me into being a good boy?" He asked suggestively. My mouth fell open dumbly.

"Viktor!" I said blown away by this new side of him.

"Well, are you?" He asked smirking still. Was he teasing me again? In his extremely weakened state was he still managing to play games with me?

"No." I said trying to regain my composure. If he wanted to play, I'd play, but within reason. "What fun would it be breaking you down when you're already weak, you'll barely put up a fight." I pulled the cork off the bottle with my fangs, spitting it onto the sheet. "I'd much rather have my fun with you when you're stronger." I concluded as I filled his chalice. Viktor grinned taking it from me, sucking down the liquid. He was really striving to get well. I poured more in watching him drink it.

"I do hope you intend to keep your promises, you know how badly I'd be disappointed if you bowed out because you were scared." He smirked. This made me laugh. I leaned across Viktor and he though I had other intentions but I set the bottle on the small stand beside the bed.

"We'll just have to see when that point comes." I shrugged getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" He sounded so disappointed that I was ending our little game.

"Someone needs to get better." I reminded. "I'm just a distraction." I pulled open the door about to slip out.

"Ah, you're scared." He smiled taking another sip. This only made me grin. I knew he was trying to get me back into the room.

"Oh no, you must be right!" I teased. "Well while I'm scared you get your rest and maybe when I gain a little courage and you're back in your normal state I'll come back in here." I gave him no chance to answer as I closed the door with a grin. By the time he was stronger he would be so frustrated with me that it would pay off in a big way. I could not wait for tomorrow evening.

I walked to the front of the ship and leaned on the side of it watching the water white cap as we sailed through it. Glancing upwards, in the distance I could see the sky beginning to change. I had an hour to myself at the most before the sun chased me back inside. But I would enjoy my alone time, watching the sea.

* * *

A/N:

-Updates won't be every day for a while. I'm overwhelmed by school stuff right now. Ugh.


	32. It’s my world

Chapter 32: It's my world.

I opened my eyes stretching in bed. As I went to bring my arms from the top of the bed I realized they were stuck. I tugged again but still they would not move. I glanced upwards to see there was ivory rope binding my wrists to the bedpost. I looked beside me quickly to find Viktor sitting with a devilish grin upon his lips. His eyes lit up with an aqua blue excitement. He truly seemed proud of himself for this one.

"I warned you." He reminded me as if I had forgotten. I stared at him in shock. This was something entirely unlike Viktor…I mean the rope…it almost seemed…well, kinky.

"I thought you were kidding." I tried my binds again but couldn't manage to break free. This display made Viktor's grin grow. He had truly tied it tight enough to keep me held down, not an easy task. I had become so skilled at escaping all kinds of binds.

"I do not kid my dear." He leaned over to me, pressing his lips against the side of my neck, teasing the sensitive skin with his fangs. I arched towards him about to hold onto him until I remembered my little problem. I couldn't let him touch me and not return the favor. It would drive me mad to not have his soft skin beneath my fingertips. I wished for nothing more then to explore his body and return the heavy teasing.

"Untie me." I demanded with a small glare, he knew I could not stand to be powerless. I needed some control in this situation; some ability to level the playing ground. Viktor pulled his lips from my neck and stared at me as if he did not understand what I was talking about.

"But my love, this is your punishment." He said proudly. I continued to shoot him glares.

"If you don't let me up just wait and see what I come up with for your punishment!" I threatened. Viktor chuckled, knowing my threats were useless. He had all the control over me that he could manage. I was at his mercy. I couldn't get the rope off my wrist, I had already tried and it didn't seem as if he were in any rush to let me go either.

"Perhaps my little pet will not take advantage of my weakness ever again?" He asked, a rhetorical question no doubt from the way he left no pause for me to answer. "How cunning you thought you were using my weakness to lure me into submission." He continued to watch me try my binds a third and forth time, still ending in failure yet again. This seemed to stroke his ego further. If Tanis had been right about Viktor thinking of me as an equal then surely overcoming the power of an equal would give him the biggest thrill. I was just a catch for the moment, a way for him to regain his status and power especially since my games with him last night.

"Viktor." I glared at him tugging again, just because I had no possible chance of getting myself out of the situation didn't mean I'd make things easier on him. It would be abnormal for me just to give in and bow to his every whim. Tied up or not, I had some control, I was a rounder…lusher breed afterall and what man could not be distracted by a little sex appeal. The same thin smile lay on his lips as he leaned closer to me. His body half on top of mine as he hovered over me. Oh this was working out much too perfectly in my favor.

"I submit to no one Amelia, you of all people should know that." He pressed his lips lightly against mine. I arched my body towards his as best I could. Okay, sure, Viktor was being a big dominating jerk going to all lengths to prove he was smarter and more dominating…whatever…I was weak for his flesh, that I could not deny. And oddly the whole being at his mercy was arousing me beyond belief. Viktor kissed me harder, his breathing shallow as my own was. So what if in my process of seducing my husband I enjoyed myself? It was all about control wasn't it?

I was his, whatever way he wanted me. He would think he was the big strong dominating man and I'd get some benefits too. Ones I couldn't pass up. I nudged Viktor to give me a moment to breathe and he pulled back from our kissing still watching me. The longer he stared into my eyes while his reflected warm swirling pools of passion and desire, I forgot all about my great plan. I didn't care who dominated…I wanted my husband…I wanted him worse then ever before.

"I'm yours Viktor." I said giving him a hint as to how far I wanted this to go. Giving him the hint that he could win as long as he treated me good for my submission.

"Good." Viktor smirked pulling away from me abruptly. "Do not forget that, my love." He got off the bed and left me tied to the bedpost.

"Viktor? I don't think you get it." I said with pleading eyes. He could not be doing this right now. Could he not feel how warm my skin was? Could he not see the flush on my face as I thought of all the things we could do right now. "I'm yours…right now…to do with **whatever** you like…" He was a man afterall wasn't that his thought every two seconds why we he being so dense all the sudden? He had to know what I was asking for, he had to want it as well.

"I am well aware that you are mine." He continued to smirk. "It's not hard to tell when you grind your body so hard against mine, I am no idiot Amelia." Viktor moved farther from the bed pulling on clothes from the cabinet I had gone into yesterday. His skin tone was tanner today. He carried himself differently, his weakness a thing of the past. He was the leader again, the ruler, the dominator, always in control in every aspect of his life.

"Well aren't you going to do something about it?" I asked with a heavy frown. My tone was entirely broken down. There was no way he could do this to me, I was hot for Viktor, no other way around it. I wanted him; I would do whatever he wanted too. Anything, no boundaries, no limits.

"No." He continued to smile. "I'll be back in a little bit, why don't you think over your actions from last night." He suggested as if trying to think of some simple way for me to pass the time. "Or perhaps you could think of all the things we could have been doing right now had someone remembered the order of things?" He asked innocently.

"Love!" I cried out seeing his hand reach for the doorknob. I stared at him heavyhearted; there was no way he could do this. No way he could leave me all tied up, hot and bothered for him. I felt excited as his expression wavered for a moment. Viktor half sighed, and came back over to the bed. I grinned as he moved to my bedside. I knew he couldn't resist me, he may have thought he was high and mighty but I knew how to manipulate him to the best of my ability. He could never deny my pleading.

"Is there something you need?" He asked placing his hand on my thigh, caressing it up and down. His touch heated my body straight to the core.

"Mhmm…" I pouted looking up to him innocently.

"And what is that?" Viktor asked letting his fingers roam further. My body shivered each time he drew closer to the sensitive spots across my skin.

"You." I said in the same begging tone. Viktor's fingers never stopped their soft caressing, and I tugged harder on the rope wanting nothing more then to jump him.

"Really?" Viktor said as if surprised by my squirming and pleading. "And what in the world could you possibly want from me?" He questioned. He was teasing me too much; I wanted him right this second. I was done playing around, we could do this dance any other time but right now I just wanted him. I let out a groan.

"Viktor…please…" I started off with. "As to last night I won't do it again, if you just untie me already and get into this bed." I promised willing to make any compromise with him. He leaned down and bit into my neck without warning. My body arched as far as it could without causing my arms discomfort. My body shivered hard when his hot tongue licked up my spilled blood in a line down the side of my throat.

"I know you want me." Viktor said in a husky whisper against my ear. "But unfortunately I have not forgotten how badly you behaved for me last night." He continued to whisper as he pulled back. "Now do be good and think over your actions. I have a few things to take care of before we get to our new estate."

"No! No! Viktor!" This time he did not turn around, this time he ignored my cries and my pleas. I sunk back against the mattress pulling the rope yet again. "Damn it Viktor." I growled under my breath. He didn't fight fair. I was left tied to his bed, all hot and bothered for him. My skin radiating heat, my eyes blazing with desire, and all by myself with no outlet for these intense feelings running through my body. I would give him such payback for this later. I would tease the hell out of him when I was finally free. He would wish he had just given in.

Though I wanted him badly, I knew I could hold out much longer then him. I was a woman afterall, the stronger of the two genders.

* * *

A/N:

-Trying to ease my way back into writing seeing as I haven't updated for a 'long' time in my opinion.

-I felt since Viktor was a bit 'weak' in the last chapter he needed his moment to shine in all his dominating glory.

-Don't worry, Amelia's not ready to go down yet. Bring it Viktor!! Lol.

-Comments?


	33. Hidden truths

Chapter 33: Hidden truths.

I laid in bed for an uncountable amount of time. My wrists were sore from attempting to pull at the binds, and the muscles in my arms were tired from the position that they had stayed in for so long. If I had to make an honest guess I would assume I had been this way for a few hours, much longer then I thought Viktor would leave me for. I had almost forgotten entirely how good he was when it came to coming up with fit punishments.

Then an idea sparked in my mind. Viktor surely wouldn't untie me, but Tanis would. I mean of course it would be very awkward for him to find me like this but getting free was my main goal and I could stop at nothing.

"Tanis!" I shouted loudly hoping it would be enough for him to hear me. I also hoped my yelling was some how unheard by Viktor. Maybe I would be lucky enough and he'd be settled somewhere on the otherside of the ship out of my screaming range. "Tanis!" I screamed again a little louder. The door ripped open abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Tanis looked scared that something had attacked me. He froze when he saw I was tied to the bed. "I should—go…" He mumbled unsure how to take the sight before him. There were three people on the ship, if Tanis hadn't bound me, and obviously I had not bound myself he knew who had. I'm sure he just did not know why, the display of me laid out probably didn't help his reasoning nor did Viktor and my behavior as of late.

We both had our tendencies of being a bit more playful and provocative most recently. I'm sure Tanis thought this was the result of another one of our little games, which it was, but not in the sense I'm sure he concluded.

"Wait!" I shouted quickly. Tanis paused in the empty threshold of the doorway.

"Amelia." He pleaded to me trying to voice how uncomfortable the situation made him feel.

"It's not what you think." I started off with, as if trying to justify the very reason I was bound to my bed. I'm sure I looked a mess right now, it wasn't like Viktor had allowed me to wake before tying me to the bed. No, he had taken the liberty to tie me while I had been asleep. I could imagine the messiness of my hair.

"I don't want to know details." Tanis said with another awkward facial twist. My silent confirmation that he thought my condition was a result of some sex game between Viktor and I, but I could ensure him no sex had happened…unfortunately. Damn my dominating husband.

"It's not that, I vow to you." I said pulling the bind. "Will you just untie me. Viktor did this cause I made him feel weak. He said this is my punishment." I looked to Tanis pleadingly. I was unsure how much more pathetic I could look; I was already bound to a bed, what else would read 'save me'?

"Viktor would be furious!" He said appalled as he closed the door stepping into the room. It was as if he did not want our conversation to be overheard. This only drew forth an annoyed groan from me.

"I wouldn't tell him you did it!" I said as if that should be obvious enough. I owed Tanis quite a lot; my payment to him was keeping him from Viktor's angry radar. I'd never purposely get Tanis in trouble. I cared for him like a brother, looked out for him like he was part of my family. And all because Tanis was the first friend I had made upon first meeting Viktor.

"You better not." Tanis said with a large sigh as he came over to the bed. He hesitated for a moment as he looked to the rope but I cleared my throat to bring him out of his debating.

"Tanis, if you rush there is a less likely chance Viktor will know you're even missing." I reminded him. This made him shift gears. He pulled on the rope, looking at its intricate weaving doing his best to hurry but still get it undone. "Harder." I said knowing if he just worked on it slowly it would never come undone. Had he forgot the very person who had tied it? Viktor wouldn't loosely bind me, no, he had to go all out and put the death grip bind upon my wrists.

"It's hard to do that when you're moving." Tanis said with a snappy remark. I couldn't help but laugh, I had never seen or heard any kind of frustration come forth from Tanis. Worry, yes, I had seen my fair share of that but this rope truly seemed to get on his last nerve.

"Forgive me for trying to help you by moving." I said cheekily. The door opened and both Tanis and I froze. Viktor eyed us expectantly.

"Tanis! Amelia!" He shouted with rage. He paused seeing Tanis let go of the rope, and I continue to stare at him innocently. "Ah…I see…" Viktor mumbled stunned. He seemed to trip over his own words. It was the second time I had been around to witness Viktor's words shakened, it was not something he did frequently and instantly it sparked my curiosity.

"You're not mad?" I asked taken back. All last night and all tonight I had questioned Viktor's authority, pushed it past boundaries and here he saw me committing another act of the very same nature and didn't even seem angry? He almost seemed relieved?

"No!" He said with a small laugh. "I thought you and Tanis--" He paused. "I mean…I am very angry with you Amelia!" His tone became rough. I paused thinking over his words and only now got what he had meant. From outside the door I'm sure Tanis and my conversation sounded like anything but him helping me get untied.

"You thought Tanis and I!?" I burst into laughter unable to contain the humor I felt from the situation.

"I did not!" Viktor glared.

"Oh that's rich." I mumbled with a grin. Tanis blushed heavily; just now catching on to the meaning Viktor and I were speaking of.

"May I please leave?" He asked nervously. I was certain if he felt uncomfortable around Viktor and I before this would break that level and bring it to new playing fields. Before it had only been Viktor and I teasing each other, but Viktor had subtly indicated that Tanis and I had been 'intimate'.

"No." Both Viktor and I said at the same time.

"Untie me first." I said right away. Viktor glared at me and looked to Tanis.

"Do not untie her. She deserves another hour or two for her comments." He stared at Tanis, daring him to defy his orders.

"Well…" Tanis debated with which one of us to listen to. I had always looked out for him, but Viktor was frightening when he wished to be.

"Tanis ignore him, he's only mad that he thought I was getting something I needed." I remarked with a grin. Viktor's eyes glazed with a fury.

"As if I have not given it to you before." He scolded trying to still hold a sense of kindness towards me, despite his anger. I was his wife afterall, the wife he had almost condemned to death, he knew he was in the doghouse for some time so he chose him comment wisely.

"I'd really like to go." Tanis seemed disgusted already; this whole situation had shaken him worse then the time Viktor and I had gone back and forth during the meeting.

"Before isn't now." I reminded Viktor. "But I get that you're too weak and old to keep up with me." Sure I couldn't get back at Viktor physically at the moment but I knew just what to say.

"Weak!" Viktor shouted with a laugh. "I am the strongest of our kind, if you have forgotten." He pointed to my neck. "And if you have, a simple look in the mirror will help you rediscover that fact." I hadn't thought about it but Viktor had bitten me earlier. My neck was probably bruised, that was probably why Tanis had assumed something of the sexual nature had started this tied up game.

"You are fully aware my bite is just as bad." I reminded him. "I left a decent mark upon your neck last time." I concluded. "So this mark does not impress me, if you are trying to." I smiled watching Viktor's frustration.

"Perhaps it is your young age which does not allow you to have the knowledge of my strength. Your naiveté keeps you in the dark of just what I am." He smiled, happy with his comment.

"Oh right…forgot how old you were compared to me." I grinned as Viktor let out an angry huff.

"Tanis leave." He said firmly. Tanis made his way towards the door eyeing the space between Viktor and the exit.

"Tanis!" I shouted with a plea. "Untie me first!" I begged.

"Tanis, listen to me, I am your elder." Viktor said glaring him down as he paused in mid step.

"Elder…isn't that a way of saying old?" I asked pushing Viktor's buttons again.

"Tanis." Viktor's tone was low this time, threatening him that worse would come if he waited a moment longer. Tanis did not glance at me as he slid out the door. Viktor slammed the door the moment Tanis was out of sight and all the sudden I became very aware of my helplessness again. I silently pushed my lips together. "Why so silent all the sudden, my love?" Viktor asked smiling.

"As if you really need to ask." I watched him as he looked to me as prey. I tugged again and wanted to laugh from happiness as I felt my wrist slide free. I quickly pushed my happiness away and pretended to look distressed again.

"My darling wife, but why in the world would you look so panicked?" He asked toying with me. Viktor didn't seem all that angry, he seemed annoyed with me, the same frustrated face as when we used to bicker long before our love was announced. It was the amusement of our push and pull reignited. This turned him on; I could see it now from the brightness in his eyes.

"I think you have mistaken my panic for amusement, dear husband." I retorted. "I mean certainly it is you who should be fearful… Afterall, you let a woman overpower you last night." I reminded him. Viktor let out a small hiss.

"Is that an invitation for me to regain my power over her?" He asked moving onto the bed. As Viktor inched over my way, about to bite into my neck I pulled my other wrist free, out of his sight. The moment he went to hold me down to show his dominance I literally jumped on him, knocking him onto his back against the mattress, watching as he gasped out of breath from shock.

"That or she'll remind you just how powerful she is." I grinned taking his arms, pinning them high above his head as he had mine with the rope. I could feel the circulation moving through my veins again as blood rushed through my body, forcing the tingling of sleepy muscles to ease away.

"I see I did not bind you tight enough." He watched me, making no attempts to pull up. I'm certain if he wished to, he probably could have. "Even if I had, you always manage to find ways to slip from my traps…the only one who's been able to do such a thing." He noted as if thinking it over. "And yet, also the only one to willingly come crawling back to me." He grinned.

"I have never crawled." I glared. "I've usually been dragged." I corrected. "Kicking and screaming." I added. This drew a small laugh from Viktor.

"Yes, but you wished to get caught. Otherwise you would not make it so easy for me to find you." I loosened my grip on Viktor's wrists. He did have a small point there. I had never wandered off far, always wishing for Viktor to find me. Almost looking forward to the punishments he would create when finding me. "Never thinking ahead though." And abruptly I was rolled onto my back, Viktor settled in between my legs as he kept my body pinned to the mattress under his weight.

"Only because you do not play fair!" I shouted attempting to push him off to regain my chance at dominating over him but Viktor took my wrists as I had his and kept my body pinned down all the way, I fought back unlike him but still he was too much for me.

"A warlord knows every weakness…it is exceptionally easy when you are your opponents weakness." He smiled proud of winning over me again.

"I am only weakened over you because I was taught to respect my elders. I'd hate to think of being looked down upon if I showed everyone how weak someone of your age was against a woman. Just think of the humiliation that would follow you, it is the only reason I let you win." I said continuing to struggle against him. I really wanted to get up; I really wanted to prove I could keep up with him despite my disadvantage of not being an elder. Viktor smiled.

"As you squirm and struggle beneath me." He glanced over my body watching my strain to overpower him.

"Only wishing for you to feel as if you can keep up with someone this young." I smiled. "Why else would you have suspected something going on between Tanis and I?" I asked with a grin. I knew I had him there. Viktor held me a little tighter to show his strength.

"You know very well I am able to please you. Last time you were in my bed you were pleading my name, begging for me to stop because you could not handle another moment of pleasure." He hissed. I could not deny the same giddy feeling running through me as I managed to both piss him off and turn him on all at once.

"Oh you mean this…" I made sure my tone was breathy, and strained. I took in heavy breaths panting as I spoke. "Oh Viktor! Viktor! Viktor, stop! I can't take another moment of this!" I called aloud, faking everything. Viktor's body was hardening against mine, I could see the tone I used had really turned him on. Further proving I was the stronger of the two. I could turn him on in ways he had no idea of, even if I had none of the practice he did. "See, isn't hard to make you believe such a thing." I smile at him smugly as I stopped fighting against him and relaxed against the mattress knowing I had pushed his button the ultimate way. Viktor looked at me wantonly but would not give in.

"Really? So you faked it?" Viktor said amused trying to hide that he had paused before speaking. Without warning he leaned down and sunk his fangs heavily into the side of my neck. He bit down hard, pushing the fangs further then any other time he had bitten me. I felt them penetrate deep into my tender flesh, the pressure increasing. My body jolted in response, bucking against him once from the sheer shock of the spark of pleasure. I let out a breathy moan of his name, even though I fought hard to stay silent.

Viktor pulled away from my neck, my blood glossed over his lips triumphantly. A bright smile, exposing his fangs as they hung over his lips. He was radiating pride from sound he had managed to force from me.

"Shut up." I hissed with a glare. He knew that what he had done to prove a point was uncalled for.

"Faking that?" He asked watching me smugly.

"You know that was unfair. You did that so abruptly. And you bit so hard! Not even you would have been able to keep your body under control." I said as if justifying the carnal sound that had come from me. Viktor just continued to smile.

"But I thought I was much too old to satisfy you?" He questioned. "I thought you needed someone younger?" He continued to pry just to boost his ego.

"I am not answering that. I will not aid in your pompous attitude." I concluded. "I am sticking to the fact that, that was an uncalled for move." My body still shook slightly though he had bitten me moments before. My nerves still accepting the effects of his bite, and I could feel the warm blood still sliding down my neck. It felt almost caressing in an odd way.

"Oh but Amelia, I thought you could resist such a thing? I thought you claimed to be my equal…I mean, you are as strong as me, aren't you?" He asked leaning down again, going for my neck a second time. I fought back hard and managed to push him away, sitting up.

"I am your equal." I said feeling a sense of strength come over me. Viktor wanted to see what I was made of, and I was willing to show him.

"I have yet to see such a display. So far you seem so timid, so weak, so easily influenced by my affections." He noted in a laid back position. It was his turn to push my buttons. I was too young, too inexperienced, to naïve to the world he had introduced me to.

"You could almost say I was mimicking your actions from last night?" I smirked seeing the smile fade from his face.

"Sweet Amelia, so confused and unaware of what she is saying. Certainly you are aware of how much more powerful I am then you." He laid back fully now, resting against my large pillow. "I can resist such childish games, I am able to resist your feeble attempts at seducing." Viktor closed his eyes purposely irking me further. He knew undermining me, and pretending I was no threat drove me mad to prove myself. It was the very same thing he had done when trying to get me to behave noble and just like then it was working now.

"Really?" I asked with a hint of amusement in my tone. "Able to resist? Let me see this task first hand." I said innocently enough. Viktor half opened his lids.

"If it will keep you entertained." He replied closing his eyes again, making his body vulnerable, though I'm sure he had not thought of it. I scooted closer to Viktor and placed my hand on his thigh the way he had done to me earlier. Viktor's eyes opened and he grabbed my hand. "What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously. I smiled at him.

"Why seeing the task first hand…" I shrugged a little. "Like you said I could." I then ran my free hand across the front of Viktor's pants, rubbing my fingertips on the fabric with a slight pressure. He sucked in a heavy breath and quickly took hold of my other hand moving it away.

"Amelia." He scolded. I watched him making sure to look confused, using yet another tactic he had against me earlier.

"But I do not understand? Why are you stopping me? I'm just exploring…Remember, I'm naïve and inexperienced, I do not know what I am doing." I reminded him. "I'm too young to know what my actions will do to you."

"You know very well what you are doing." He scolded. "You are behaving badly." His eyes stayed locked to mine.

"Was I?" I asked. "I mean, I could not tell…because of my naiveness." I reminded for a second time. Viktor pulled my body against his as he said nothing pressing his lips to mine with a hot kiss. I could not help but smile a little as he kissed me. He pulled back slightly, my body still atop his.

"You always get your way." He groaned before releasing my wrist as he began to pull my nightgown off anxiously. I grinned triumphantly. Yes, my gender was definitely stronger. This had proven my point. And tonight, Viktor was all mine to play with.

* * *

A/N:

-Gah, Viktor/Amelia = Hott. Can't blame the girl for wanting to play about with him. If he was MY husband I'd totally do the same.

-Another long update though, to make up for my abscence cause of stupid school work.

-Have yet to decide if the next chapter will be about Amelia playing her games with Viktor, or the events that transpire after their playing. Lol. I guess it all depends on if I feel like writing some more RIS-KAY scenes. See the drama on the word risky. It's emphasising it. :D. I could always take a sex poll? Haha.

-And lasty, there should only be a few more chapters before I start the new story that still is title-less. I guess I should get on that a.s.a.p.

Reviews = l-o-v-e.


	34. And we shall inherit

Chapter 34: And we shall inherit.

"Amelia, wake up." Viktor's soft tone called to me from my slumbered state. I reluctantly opened my eyes; my body was strained and tired. I'm certain whatever he wished to tell me could wait till I had my rest and let my body regain the strength he had taken away. It was his fault I was in this weakened state, so it only seemed fit that he let me continue to rest. Viktor had been like an animal the night before, the roughest I had ever seen him, and I had loved every minute of it. Our frustrations with each other had been physically expressed and I could not even gather the slightest ounce of anger against my husband. I simply did not have it in me at the moment.

"Can it wait?" I begged pulling the covers tighter around my body, for some reason the room seemed ice cold. On top of that the bed was much too comfortable for me to get up from it. Viktor's quiet laughter filled the bedchamber giving me the answer I did not wish to hear.

"I'm afraid it can not wait. Now wake, dress, and follow me." He instructed. His tone let me know there was no room for discussion, something had to be done and he would not leave me in peace until it was done. Though I was certain after everything I had allowed him to do last night, he should be tolerant with me and give into some of my wants. It only seemed fair to have an equal relationship, but then again, did I really expect the highest rank elder to give me an equal role? No, that was simply not my husband's nature, if it had been…I probably would not have desired him as passionately as I did. I let out a groan keeping my eyes closed; there was just no way I'd be getting up right now. I was much too sleepy.

"How about an hour longer?" I begged keeping my head planted firmly against the soft pillow, negotiating seemed like the most beneficial thing for me to attempt. Pouting, crying, and throwing a tantrum would do no good to win him over. He was a leader, leader's had to negotiate to make compromises. I jolted up when the blanket was pulled away from my body and the chill of the room hit my skin in one large gust. A deep shiver ran down my skin.

"Amelia, get up." Viktor's tone was demanding this time. He was regaining his role as the elder, the leader, and my dominating husband. He knew that tone was the only one I'd listen to…well, that is, when I wished to listen to it. I was known to question that tone on many occasions, but the fact that I was freezing helped me decide I would just do whatever it was he wanted me to. It would allow me to make it back to the bed soonest.

"Pushy jerk." I mumbled forcing myself from the bed grabbing clothes quickly. I could not remember a time the chill of the weather had such an effect on me of this magnitude so I rushed to put some kind of fabric on my skin. Why in the world was it so cold?

"You would love me no other way dear." Viktor's arms encircled my waist as I pulled my shirt down into place. I let out a short tired laugh. He did have a point. If he had been a coward, or broken easily under my dramatic antics I would not have loved him the same. It was the way he challenged me, forcing me to strive to be something and someone more that I adored. He helped me push away the princess attitude, he helped teach me that crying didn't always mean you got your way. He was strict with me; he raised his voice to me when he felt it was deserved. My father could not do such a thing to me though, feeling I was delicate because of my mother's death…but it was the very thing I needed. Viktor gave me guidance, a place to finally fit in.

"You are probably right love." I responded upon settling my clothes into place. Viktor's lips touched my neck and I jolted with a hiss of pain as nerves cried out in unison. Viktor pulled back instantly inspecting my neck. What at first was the closest thing to worry on his face, turned into a smug grin, leading me to worry just what he had seen?

"Perhaps I was too rough with you last night, I forgot you are so young, you have yet to learn how to handle your pain." He continued to grin opening the door walking out without waiting for me. I couldn't fight my curiosity as I rushed to the small vanity in the corner of the room. I tilted my head to the side, brushing my messy hair away from my neck. The skin was a deep purple color; Viktor's teeth marks predominate, his bite had branded me deeper then any other time. I glared at my reflection for a moment before rushing out of the room after him. Earlier I could not find my anger but he had managed to help me locate it when he once again, just had to be the best. I would beat him one day, I was sure of it.

"I was able to handle my pain. It is simply that your lips crushed so roughly against my skin…" I fabricated trying to cut off the very idea that he had found another weakness in me. This caused Viktor to pause and turn towards me, watching me expectantly. He knew my lies, he knew my fables, he read me like a book.

"Are you blaming others for your actions yet again Amelia? Do you not remember what has happened to you the last time you blamed another?" He was teasing me, evident from the grin on his face. I rolled my eyes. It was useless sometimes.

"Fine, I accept full responsibility for my actions." I finally said just to make him happy. Viktor waited for me to catch up him before he took my hand in his. I could tell he was in a soft, playful mood. I liked it; it was a nice change to have him be sweet with me. "So what do you want to show me?" I asked when we were out in the open towards the front of the ship. I glanced to the sky and saw the bright full moon gleaming back at me; it was close to us, beautiful and radiant. In the distance, somewhere on the shoreline I could hear werewolves announcing what they thought to be victory. They had no idea the elders still breathed; Lucian had probably spread his 'heroic' story of slaying Viktor. It enraged me beyond belief to think of the slanderous lies he was telling. I let out a small hiss remembering the vision of what Lucian had done to Viktor, but Viktor took my attention with his authoritative whisper.

"Look." Viktor said pointing far off in the distance. I could see a tall dark shadow but I could not make it out fully. It was still too far away. The ship continued to climb closer, and the fog seemed to part as if on cue. I could now make out the massive shadow to be a castle of some sorts settled neatly on a hill. "That will be our new home Amelia." He said bringing me in front of him. I rested my body against the wood of the ship; leaning down to set my arms against it as a brace. Viktor loosely put his arms around me, holding onto me as if he feared I would loose my balance and slip over the edge. He must have really thought I was as helpless as when I first came to be 'corrected' by him.

"I can't wait to see it up close." I was excited for this new life with Viktor. This castle would also bring a new era to the vampire race, when looking at the bigger picture. An era I would be able to shape beside my feared warlord husband, I, without really realizing it had become a part of our breed's history. An elder myself though I chose to ignore my rights in order to have my secret love.

"We will arrive a mere hour or so before dawn." He told me softly as he held me still. I nodded my head watching the shoreline in anticipation. It seemed so far away, and unattainable but I knew sooner or later we would arrive and my new life as Viktor's bride would kick into full effect. It was easier to live, when your enemies thought you were dead. Though I knew once the vampire civilization picked up the pieces and pulled back together my marriage to Viktor would never be spoken of, our romance forever hidden, and no one would breath a word of it…no one.

The End,

[Of Part 1].

* * *

A/N:

-Sorry this took so long to finally get up. My Viktor muse left me for such a long time and then I heard a song that made me think of him and I finally got the strength to finish it.

-I will be starting the second story in this 'series' as soon as I get the out line completed. It should prove to be 'fun' at some parts between Corvus/Viktor when some 'things' go down. Yes, yes, I know, cryptic. :].

-I have yet to decide what the second one will be called though. I'll probably make an announcement of it on my profile page when I figure it out.

Thanks for reading. :]!!


End file.
